As We Go On
by reallyJavannah
Summary: What happens to everyone after graduation? "That was 4 years ago, we got married two summers after, we've been married for about 2 years, the best 2 years of our lives." BORI! R&R please :D
1. Chapter 1: Sick

Hey guys, I'm back with a new story, I'm deleting my other Bori story, I made a mistake and deleted the 1st chaper and replaced it with the 2nd one, I deleted the doc that belonged to the 1st chapter, I'm not going to rewrite it though, HOPEFULLY this fic turns out to be really good...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Victorious, Bori, Oreos, OR Golden Oreos (they taste disgusting)

BTW Oreos are the best, not the golden ones :(

* * *

><p>A lot has changed since Hollywood Arts, we all graduated and went on with our lives, I still talk to Andre, Jade, Robbie, Cat, and most surprisingly Sin Jin. We all gradutated and went on to University of CA, we all graduated out of UCA with our degrees and went to get new jobs, we all still talk, surprisingly, after Hollywood Arts, Robbie dropped Rex shockingly and dated Cat, actually... they just got engaged a month ago they've been going strong for about 8 years. Andre went on to become an actor and a musician, he lives 30 minutes away, he's married to Katharine who's really really sweet. Jade, surprisingly as it may seem, broke up with Beck for Sin Jin, it turns out that she loved him, that's a little OOC for her but its true. This leaves me... yes me, funny story, one day at college (After Beck and Jade broke up actually) Beck and I were asked to perform a play, strangely, the acting coach asked us to perform "Finally Falling" I performed it with Beck. Something happened though, I felt sparks, the two characters that Beck and I played were supposed to hate each other but after performing that song, Beck slowly leaned in, before he kissed me, he silently whispered to me, "I love you." he leaned in.<p>

That was 4 years ago, Beck and I got married two summers after, we've been married for about 2 years, the best 2 years of our lives. "Hey babe." Beck said wrapping his arms around my waist, "Hi." I said laughing, he was making these silly animal noises that I couldn't really depict haha. I turned around and hugged Beck, "Are there any more oreos left?" Beck shook his head grinning, "Only the golden ones." eww, still disgusting, "Eww, they taste weird." he laughed, we were still hugging, he pressed his forehead against mine, "You asked about them." I nodded, "Yeah, true, but I hate golden oreos, they're like the oreo's mom, next thing you know, they'll be making them half and half." he laughed, I pretended to be mad, "Sorry Tor but seriously the oreo's mom?" I shrugged and smiled, Beck pecked me on the lips. I left out of his grasp and layed on the couch, "What's wrong?" Beck asked me with alot of worry in his voice, oh gosh. "Nothing, my stomach's been bothering me lately." he nodded and started stroking my stomach, I always find this awkward when people stroke my stomach, Beck, nah, he does this with me when my stomach's upset. I was falling asleep on Beck, he shook me and I woke up, I looked at the clock, 12PM, "You wanna take a nap?" I nodded, he got off the chair, "I need one too." we both have been working for a long time, a nap is what I need.

Beck lifted me up and walked upstairs, this house is pretty big, we finally got to the room, I had on lounging clothes and so did Beck, Beck kissed my forehead and both of us went to sleep. I went to sleep dreaming about Beck and I, cliche but its true, I dreamed that we had kids, they were too freaking cute too. I woke up at 2, I felt Beck stroking my hair, he didn't know I was awake, "I feel like staying in today, I don't wanna go out." Beck said whispering, I had to talk haha. "Same here." weird how I said that and it started raining. Beck was still stroking my hair, "If we had kids, what would we name them?" Beck asked me, I smiled at him, thinking for a second, "Probably Francesca if its a girl and Aiden if its a boy." he nodded, "I would pick, Francesca for a girl and Matthew for a boy." I smiled and nodded, that's so cute, I can picture Beck being a dad. I looked down at my hands and started playing with my ring, "You'll make an amazing mom." I nodded, "You'll be an amazing dad." speaking of babies, I'm late for my monthly, why? Wait, its been 3 days, I can relax. "What's wrong?" Beck asked me, I shrugged my shoulders and layed down, "My stomach still hurts." its like churning and it feels weird, its not crampy though. "Are you okay Tori?" I nodded my head, on the inside, I'm shaking my head, "No you're not." I nodded my head, "My stomach hurts really badly." Beck sat up in bed and pulled me on his lap, I put my head in the crook of his neck.

He started rubbing my back, I did the same with him, 'Tori+Beck' I softly wrote on him, he smiled at me, "I love you." I smiled, I still get the butterflies, still every single time and day he says it. "I love you too." I stayed on Beck's lap, I relaxed, my stomach pain didn't. I jumped up out of Beck's lap, I did 3 jumping jacks, uh oh. I ran to the toilet, Beck put my hair in a bun and rubbed my back. I continued puking, I wiped my mouth, I'm still sick, what's wrong with me? I was done, I flushed the toilet and washed my hands, face, and mouth. Beck stayed with me the whole time, "I think you might need to go to the doctor." I shook my head, "No. I'm okay." Beck looked doubtfully but was completely sure I was fine, a little weird don't you think? He nodded, we walked back to the room hand in hand, I'm not hungry at all for some reason, its my lunch time. "Tori." I looked at Beck, "Get some rest, you look sick." I nodded, "I'll bring you some soup." I hate soup but okay. Beck's soup is the best. "Yay." he nodded and left the room, okay, now to figure out what's wrong with me.

Beck came back in 10 minutes, "It'll be ready in 20 minutes." he came over and kissed my forehead, he checked my temperature, "Beck, I'm fine." he laughed "Whatever you say my princess." I laughed. Beck hugged me, "Get some sleep Tori." I nodded, "I'm not tired." he laughed and kissed my forehead again, I started drifting off, ha, so I was proven wrong by my husband, not cool haha, I love him though.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, that was the FIRST chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it, please review :)<p>

God Bless :)

-Javi :)


	2. Chapter 2: Telling Beck The News

Hey guys, I just wrote this chap like 3 hours ago and finished it, its 2:18AM, I'm soo sleepy but I have a feeling you guys will live this chapter, I feel sick now :(

Its weird how I got this story, my stomach was hurting and plus too, I was thinking of how my life would be like when I got older haha. Okay update time :D

Wait... thank you guys sooo much for the reviews :D

NEXT CHAPTER- Chapter 2: Telling Beck

* * *

><p>Its been a week and I'm still sick, I'm starting to think there's actually something wrong with me, I've been vomitting alot in the mornings, but I'm okay later, I always feel nauseaous all the time. I'm still late by 10 days, I don't even know if this is normal. Anyways, Today, Beck is hanging out with Andre, Robbie, SinJin and Trina's husband Elliott. I'm with Trina, Cat, Jade, and Katharine, "So what should we do today?" Jade asked, honestly, she became a ton nicer, I don't know how but we're best friends now. "I don't know, maybe go to the Cheesecake Factory? Then the mall?" Jade asked, we all nodded, "That sounds fun, but you know that place is really expensive?" Cat and I asked, we have the money to pay there, but its still alot, like near $100 for a meal. "Its okay, we can all pay for it." Katharine said, we all nodded, "Okay then, lets go." I said getting up, we all walked out of Katharine's house and into Cat's car, I love this car. Cat hopped in the front seat, I sat next to Jade and Trina in the back, Katharine sat in the front and we all drove off. "All These Boys"- Jasmine V. came on, (A.N haha, sorry, I've been listening to it all day, its awesomely great :) haha.) all of us started singing, Beck texted me, I picked up,<br>To: Tori  
>From: Beck- "Hey babe, what's up?" :)<p>

From: Beck  
>To: Tori- Hey babe, nm, in the car with the girls and heading out to lunch.U? :)<p>

To: Tori  
>From: Beck- Nm, heading to the movie room 2 c the big football game. Tell everyone I said hi.<p>

From: Beck  
>To: Tori- Lol, I hate football &amp; Okay hehe.<p>

I was actually laughing, "Everyone, Beck said hi." they looked at me, I held up my phone, "Oooh, Hi Beck." I texted Beck back. "I want a pet unicorn." Cat said out of no where, this time, everyone laughed, "Cat you're so random." Jade said laughing at her; We all stoped laughing.

From: Tori  
>To: Beck- Evry1 says hi &amp; have fun :) I'll txt u l8r<p>

I sat my phone on my lap, I don't feel so well.

From: Beck  
>To: Tori- Kk &amp; I love you.<p>

aww, he's so sweet.

From: Tori  
>To: Beck- kk, I love You too, see ya l8r :)<p>

I sat back, closing my eyes, "Stutter"- Maroon 5 came on, we all sung again, man this is fun. I really think I'm about to puke now, great, only 5 minutes left until we get to The Cheesecake Factory.

From: Beck  
>To: Tori- See ya Tor, have fun too :)<p>

I put my phone away, we got to The Cheesecake Factory, Cat found a spot to park at we parked near the exit and got out the car, we walked into the resturant, it smells soo good in here. We sat down at our booth and the waiter came up "Hello, I'm Dave and I'll be your waiter. What would you like today beautiful?" he asked Trina, all of us looked a little weirded out, "Okay, um can I have a coke?" he nodded, "Coke for the sexy lady." Trina's face was priceless, "I'm married stupid." she held up her left hand, got up and walked to the manager. They both walked over to our table in 5 minutes. A new waiter was called and David was in timeout. "Hey, I'm so so sorry about that you guys. Your drinks are free today." we all nodded and gave the manager our orders, I got sprite, Trina, Cat, and Jade got coke, and Katharine got lemonade. "Why are you always the odd one Kath?" Jade asked smirking, "I'm odd because I'm odd." all of us laughed, we're having fun. We got our drinks and decided to order our food. "Okay, what are you guys getting?" I asked, "Cheese pizza." Cat said, "Same." Katharine said, "Lousiana Chicken Pasta." Trina said, (A.N when I went there in June for my 8th grade grad, that's what I ate, its soo good :) lol) "Bristo Shrimp Pasta." Jade said, "What are you getting Tor?" Jade asked me, "Well the Lousiana Chicken Pasta songs good, so I'll get that." The waiter came and took our orders and menus. "We should do this all the time." Jade said, "I like hanging out with you guys." I smiled, "Same here." Cat said. We all continued to talk until our food came, we got fried cheese, it was really good.

"Wow, this cheese is addicting." Trina said, "Haha, I know, its so so good, I need the recipe." Jade said, she grabbed another piece of the cheese. Our food came, this pasta's really really good. I finished half of my plate, the waiter came over, "Hi, can I have a take out container?" she grabbed one and came back, she took my food and packed it into the container, "Thanks." she smiled, "Your welcome. Let me know if you guys need anything else." everyone else wanted food containers too so the lady packed up all the food. "Would you guys like dessert?" we all nodded, "Okay, I'll give you a minute." she walked away and we looked at our cheesecake menu, there's a lot of desserts here, wow. Okay, so I want the oreo cheesecake, the waiter came back after we all decided what we wanted, we gave her the orders and also put in plain cheesecake to go, for the guys. She came rapidly quick with our cheesecakes, I took one bite, normally I love this cheesecake but right now, I don't. I got up, "I'll be back guys." They all nodded, eating their cheesecake. I got up and went to the bathroom, I tied my hair in a bun and hunched over, here I go again, sick. I didn't know how long I was in the bathroom. No one was in here but then I heard the door open. "Tori are you okay?" it was Jade, I flushed the toilet and cleaned my mouth, "Yeah, I'm fine." I opened the door and walked to the sink to wash my hands, "No you're not. Tell me what's wrong." she said to me gently, "I don't know, I've been puking alot, I always feel nauseous." she nodded, "Okay, are you late?" she's a doctor, no wonder why she was so obessed with blood. I nodded, she pulled out a pregnancy test out of her bag and handed it to me, "Jade, why do you hav-" she cut me off, "Just go."  
>I nodded and went, on the stick, wow this is weird. "Okay, I'm done, what now?" I took the test and held it in my hands, "Wait for 2 miinutes." okay, minute one. Done. I sat here with Jade, "What if I am pregnant, then what? Beck is going to hate me. We said we were going to wait 3 years before we have a baby, I messed up." Jade pulled me into a hug, "Beck's not going to hate you, trust me, Tori, he loves you, God knows you didn't mess up, Jesus knows, and you know too. Don't put yourself down." Cat walked in the bathroom, "Are you okay Tori?" I nodded, its past 2 minutes, Jade picked up the test and screamed, "What?" I asked scared to know, "Look!" Cat and I looked, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my freaking gosh." I paced around panicing.<p>

I nearly faited looking at the test, "Congratualtions Tori." I nodded, "I call GodMom." Jade said, I nodded, tears started flowing down my face, "What's wrong?" Cat asked me, "I'm scared, what if he doesn't want this baby, what if he leaves me, what if he di-" Cat cut me off, looking shocked. "Tori, Beck loves you too much to even dare let you go like that and trust me, he'll love this baby." I nodded, still crying. I walked out the bathroom, "Poor Tori." Jade said sadly. "Yeah, but she'll be okay." Cat said. I walked back over to the table, I packed up my stuff and Trina and I walked over to te door, she put her arm around my shoulder, "You okay little sis?" I nodded, "Tell me what's wrong." how do people know when I'm upset when I nod? "I'm pregnant, that's what's wrong." she started getting excited, "Aww, I'm soo happy for you." she gave me a huge hug, "But why are you upset?" I sighed, "Beck and I said we'd wait 3 years, its been 2. I'm scared I messed up." she sighed, "Tor, you didn't mess up, trust me though, Beck will still love you either way." I nodded and swept my bangs away from my face. I looked at the clock, it was 6PM, we all walked out of the resturant, after paying of course and then we headed to the mall. It was fun, "Hey, what about this shirt?" we were in Abercrombie, "I like it. Its pretty cute." it was a blouse and my skinny jeans would go perfect with them. That's the only thing I got, wait, "Oooh, I love these earings." they were little cupcakes (A.N haha, I got a pair from Forever 21.) I'm obsessed with cupcakes. I got it and my total was $8. There was a sale so that's why they were cheap. We went all over the place, I'm still feeling sick, a guy walked by me with a chocolate doughnut and I felt like vomitting again, I ran tot the bathroom, too late, I puked near the enterance people were staring at me. "Cleanup near the bathroom." the intercom said, people were laughing at me, I walked away, crying, this is embarassing. We all went back to the car, it was 9, I looked at my phone, it was nothing new. Cat drove to my house and parked the car, "Tor, don't worry, Beck's going to be okay." Katharine said, I nodded, "Congratualtions by the way." I nodded, she hugged me and we walked to the door. I opened it, the boys were watching tv.

I stood there, everyone went to their husbands, or for Jade, boyfriend, and Cat, future husband. I was locked in fantasy mode, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. "Hey." it was Beck, "Hi." Beck looked at me doubtfully, I don't know why. "I'm going to leave, goodnight guys." Cat said, her and Robbie hugged Beck and I and left, next it was Katharine and Andre. I stayed in one spot and was still zoned out, "Tor, I'm going to leave. Goodnight." Jade hugged Beck and I, she whispered in my ear, "Tell him." I nodded, she and SinJin left. okay, now its Trina and Elliott, they're staying over tonight, thank goodness its Friday and not Sautrday, church starts at 9 and ends at 11. "Goodnight guys." I ran upstairs, showered, and said my prayers, all before Beck could even say anything. "Dear God, thanks for today, thanks for everything you've blessed me with and please give me the strength to tell Beck. In Jesus' name Amen." I said silently. I got in the bed, Beck walked in the room, he had his PJs on. He said his prayers and then got into bed next to me, I forgot I was even crying. The lights were off so he doesn't know a thing. "Goodnight Tori." he kissed me lightly, "Goodnight Beck." I said, my voice cracked, whoops. Beck sat up in bed and pulled me up with him "Tori, what is it?" I shook my head, I'm too scared to tell him. I looked down and started playing with my wedding ring, I might as well say goodbye to it. Beck lifted up my head, "Tori, you can tell me anything, please tell me." I closed my eyes and sighed, more tears coming to my eyes, "I can't, I'm scared." Beck wiped away my tears, he pulled me to his lap, "Tor, scared of what?" I shook my head, he's being difficult right now, why can't he leave me alone about it? I shook my head and layed my head on the crook of his neck, "Nothing, okay, I'm just scared you're going to divorce me." Beck's mouth dropped open, "What? Why?" I sighed, sobbing. Beck held me and whispered reasuring words in my ear. "Because I'mpregnantandthat'swhyyou'regoingtohateme." I said fastly, "What?" I sighed, I was about to say it again, "I'm pregnant." I said whispering, I could barely hear myself, I looked up at Beck, he heard me.

He sat there, I started getting annoyed, "This is seriously why I never tell you anything Beck." I ran out of the room and downstairs, "Tori!" Beck screamed, his voice sounding worried, Trina looked, Beck ran over to me and kissed me. We broke away after 2 minutes, "Why were you scared to tell me?" he had his hand resting on my stomach, stroking it gently, "We said we would wait 3 years and it was only 2. I thought I messed up Beck." Beck smoothed out my hair, "Tori, baby you did not mess up okay? And trust me, I love this baby already." aww, that's so sweet, Beck pulled me into a hug, we stayed there for a while, "And, cut." Beck and I broke away, "Uh?" I said looking at Trina who had a camera in her hand "Man you guys are adorable." Elliott was next to her, "You guys are adorable, and congratulations mom and dad." wow, I gotta get used to the mom and dad thing, I'm only 26. "Thanks, we're gonna head upstairs to bed, goodnight." we all hugged and Beck and I went to bed. Wow, today was amazing, I still can't believe I'm having a baby, I wonder if its a boy or a girl, I wonder if she'll have brown eyes or hazel eyes. I'm Irish and Puerto Rican and Beck is Indian and Canadian, so no doubt this baby will be georgous. Goodnight.

* * *

><p>Aww, I loved this chapter :D so so sweet, oooh and did anyone see iLost My Mind? It was EPIC! I loved it :D especially Caleb and the guy that kept saying "SEDDAAY!" then went on saying, "SPAGHETTAAY!" haha, it was awesome, now we all gotta wait until September, bummer :(<p>

Please Review!

God Bless :)

-Javi :)


	3. Chapter 3: Amazing

Hey guys, I reuploaded this :) Thanks for the reviews :) I'm writing the birth scene, it should be good lol

* * *

><p>Wow, I found out I was pregnant a whole week ago, I'm still shocked about that. I went to work all this week, (Beck and I work at the same job, we're both performers) and I ate lunch and after that I headed straight for the bathroom, sick again, and worse, the people who saw me eat lunch were in the bathroom too, "Is she bulimic?" no? who would say that? "Maybe she wants to lose a few pounds. I mean she's slready fat." I'd wash my hands and leave the bathroom in a huge huff, I'd go back to the rehearsal lounge and relax there, all over the place, all you hear is "Tori Vega" this and "Tori Vega" that, I'm getting really sick of this. Worst thing is, Beck and I are not getting the sick leave until we come back with the records from my doctor, confirming that I am pregnant. I sat back on the beanbag chair relaxing, I felt someone sit next to me, they grabbed my shoulders and massaged them, any idea who? Beck. "Hey Tori." Beck said, rubbing my back, "Hi Beck." I said rather glum. Beck stopped rubbing my shoulders, "Come with me." I nodded and Beck took my hand, we walked outside, "Tori, there's something wrong with you, and I know, can you tell me?" I sighed, "I'm okay." Beck sat down on the bench, and so did I. Beck sighed, and then shook his head "Tor, please what's wrong babe?" he started smoothing my hair, we're not really doing anything here this whole week anyways, the best thing about this job is that you get payed $50 an hour. Whether you're at the job or home, you get paid. I walked past him, ran back to get my keys and my bag, then ran back to Beck, "I'll tell you at home okay?" I brushed his hair out his face, "Okay." we both got in the car and went home.<p>

The second I got home, I plopped right on the couch, I had a pair of sweat pants on and a tee shirt. Beck sat near my head and pulled me on his lap, then plopped his feat on the couch, I'm laying on top of him and he's rubbing my back, "What happened at work today?" I shrugged and got off of Beck, I don't feel like talking, I hate how I have like PMS or something, I went upstairs and layed down and eventually fell asleep. When I woke up, I was hungry but very exhausted. I sighed and fell back to sleep, I'm hungry, like very, I went downstairs, yaya, Beck cooked, I got my food and ate, Beck didn't know I was here, he must be in the movie room. I went back to bed, and instantly fell asleep. Last time I checked, I was laying on a pillow, not Beck's chest, "Hi." I don't feel like talking to him at all, I don't know why, stupid mood swings. Beck kissed my cheek, I still refused to talk to him, I got up and ran to the bathroom, I looked at the clock, 6AM, what time did I even go to sleep? I went for my morning pee and then went downstairs to eat breakfast, "Good Morning honey." Beck kissed my forehead and hugged me, "Good Morning Becky." Beck playfully glared and then laughed, I ruffled his hair, laughing as I did. "Good Morning baby." Beck said, talking to my stomach, which was now showing, I'm so far 2 months, at least I think. Beck and I stood here and hugged, "Sorry for giving you the cold shoulder." he nodded and kissed my temple, "Its okay beautiful, don't beat yourself up, its those icky mood swings." I laughed and pressed my lips against his, "I won't & really Beck, icky?" he laughed and caressed my stomach, "Yup. Icky." I got out of Beck's grasp and went over to the fridge, yum, french toast. I got out the ingredients and Beck and I made our French Toast, we also made bacon, yum. I ate my bacon and then took about 5 bites of my french toast, once again, ugh this same routine, I ran to the bathroom which was near the kitchen, Beck knocked on the door, "Just a sec." I cleaned off and opened the door, I continued getting sick again, I hate morning sickness, and worse, I gotta go through this over and over again until my 2nd trimester. I'm only 10 weeks along, another 30 left, 3 weeks later, then I'm done with this morning sickness, finally. Beck rubbed my back soothingly, I flushed again and cleaned off again.

"Thanks." I told Beck in a raspy voice, gosh, my throat hurts, I feel like crap right about now. Beck looked at me simpathetically and then kissed my forehead and hugged me, I still don't feel well at all. "Aww, my poor baby." he picked me up, which I think I'm too heavy for but I really don't care right now, and was about to take me upstairs, "Beck, I could've walked here, you know and I wanna stay downhere." he kissed my temple, and looked at me with his puppy dog eyes that I couldn't resist, no matter how hard I tried. I gave Beck the sad face, "Fine, just don't talk." I nodded, Beck walked us into the livingroom and sat down, I relaxed on his lap. Beck kissed my forehead and moved the hair out of my face, "You feel okay?" I shook my head, Beck touched my forehead, "I'll be back, okay?" I nodded, my whole entire body hurts like crazy. I layed here until Beck came, oooh, here he is. "Okay, open, I gotta stick this thermometer in your mouth." I opened and Beck put the thermometer under my tongue. Beck sat down and rested my head on his lap, I closed my eyes and waited for the beep, finally the beep happened, "Okay, wow... your body temp is 100 degreess." I nodded, and kept my eyes closed, Beck moved me, "Oww." my whole body hurts so so bad, I feel exhausted and sick. "Sorry babe. Come on, lets go upstairs." I'm starting to think that's better, therefor I'm already stretched out and comfortable. Beck layed me down, "Thanks Beck." I said, then coughed, Beck ran to get the trash can just in case. "You're welcome Tori, oh, and remember, no talking, you're going to lose your voice." Beck said, looking sad, I pushed his hair out of his face, and kissed his cheek. Beck crawled in bed next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, the ac was on, it was low but I'm freezing. Beck gave me a slate and a dry erase marker.

"I'm cold." I wrote on it, Beck softly chucked, "Baby, its only 80 degrees in here, you're seriously cold?" I smiled and nodded, "Okay, I'm going to call your doctor." I nodded and went back to sleep. I have no idea what happened after that, all I know is that its probably 1:08 and I'm exhausted. My dream was pretty interesting, dreamt that I was back at Hollywood Arts, it was awesome, I was in my senior year again, except, it was a ton more fun that it was before. Man, I miss that school, but at least I still talk to my friends all of the time, Sichowitz was awesome for a teacher too, its funny how I still talk to him too, he's still teaching there too, if our child goes there, I know they'll like him as a teacher. My dream ended, now back to my real life. I looked over at the clock, 7PM, wow, I literally slept in all day, I hopped in the shower and went downstairs, Beck was in the kitchen making dinner, I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. Beck turned around in my arms, I'm starving now haha. "Hey, you feeling better now?" I nodded, "I called your doctor so we're scheduled for an ultrasound tomorrow at 9." Beck rested his forehead against mine and rubbed my back, "I'm excited." I said in a really happy voice, my throat hurts but I'm fine to talk though. "Same here Tor." he said in a really happy tone, he sounds so happy. I pecked his lips softly, he smiled, "I feel fat." I said out of no where. Beck smiled, trying so hard not to laugh, "You're not fat, you're pregnant." my smile then turned into an angry face. I walked away from Beck, Beck kept following me all over the place. "What do you want? Leave me alone." Beck wrapped his arms around me, hugging me, I was screaming "Get off." in my head, but on the outside I longed for that hug. I eventually gave into that hug. "You called me fat." Beck shook his head, laughing, "No, there's a difference between fat and pregnant." I ended up laughing my butt off, Beck looked confused, and then understood.

Stupid mood swings, Beck and I went downstairs and ate dinner, mashed potatoes, string beans, and steak. Yum, finally this baby's not pushing the food out of my stomach. After dinner, Beck and I did the dishes and cuddled for a bit, we talked about the baby and everything, "I think we should start getting the nursery ready." I said, "Most deffinentally, we should do that tomorrow." I laughed at Beck's excitement. "Yeah, I think we're having a girl." once again, did Beck break his head? Haha. I looked at the clock, wow its 11PM, I grabbed Beck's hand, he stood up, then helped me up, "And how do you know this baby's a girl?" Beck grinned widely, "I just know." I seriously hope so, either way, I know God gave us a very beautiful child.

NEXT MORNING

Okay, its 8:30, I'm dressed, now I'm just waiting for Beck, I'm wearing sweat pants that cut off at my knee, I call them knee sweat pants, I got them from Aero, and my aero peach tee with my cupcake earings. I grabbed a muffin from out of the fridge and took a slow bite, hoping for chances of non morning sickness. Its Monday, I hate Mondays, I was so sick yesterday that we actually missed Church. Beck came downstairs and kissed my temple, he grabbed a muffin and we walked out the house. Okay, door's closed and locked, we walked in the car and drove to the doctors. "Ready?" I nodded, Beck pushed my hair behind my ears. Beck got out the car and then came and opened the door for me. We walked into the office and sighned in, I was looking at Pregnancy Daily. I looked through it, so many adorable babies, "During pregnancy, a woman's body goes through many many changes. While pregnant, a woman can expreience morning sickness, headaches, fatigue, mood swings, and other symptoms." I kept reading, "Morning sickness happens only in the 1st trimester which is only 13 weeks, your breasts feel tender, and also your whole boy is tender to touch." wow, this is deep, I skipped on "The third trimester is amazing however, birth on the other hand, can be pretty scary. When the woman begins to push, the baby starts to crown. When the baby is pushed further, it crowns on the outside. Commonly, the baby's umbilical cord is wrapped around the neck, when the head pops out, then the umbilical cord in untangled. The baby comes out easily after that. When the baby is-"  
>"Tori." Beck was shaking me, I looked up, Beck pecked my forehead. "I've been calling you for two whole minutes. The doctor's ready." I hugged Beck and laughed, we walked over to the doctor, "Sorry." I said blushing "Its okay." both Beck and Dr. Andersin said at the same time. "Okay, Tori, ready for your ultrasound?" I nodded excitedly. I feel a ton better, first I got the pregnancy test, I'm indeed pregnant, duh, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. I got my ultrasound next, "Okay, Tori, I'm going to put this gel on your stomach." I nodded as she lifted up my shirt and put the blue gel on it, she moved this want thing around, I hear my heartbeat and breathing. Beck and I watched in amazement. "Okay, Tori, Beck, see that whiteish thing there?" wow, I see it, Beck and I looked at each other, in amazement. "Yeah. What is it?" I asked, wanting to know really badly, "That's your baby, you're almost 3 months along." oh wow, it looks so interesting, "Right there is the head." she pointed to the bottom, "The feet." she pointed to the top. This is awesome. She gave us a print of the ultrasound, "Thank you." she smiled warmly at us, "Your welcome you guys, you guys are such a beautiful couple. Oh and your next appointment is October 28th." we nodded, "Thanks again, have a great day."<br>"Thanks, you too." we walked out of the office and signed out, Beck and I walked outside. Beck picked me up and spun me around. He sat me down, we looked at the picture, wow. "Our beautiful little girl." I wonder if this is a girl. I think it is. "Yup, that's our girl." I said excitingly, aww. I'm super excited. My mom and Beck's mom are also excited, they're hoping its a boy. Everyone else, including Beck and I want a girl so hopefully its either one. God gave us a special child and we're greatful by all means.

* * *

><p>DONE! Review please, I need about 12-14 reviews to continue, I so far have 9. :)<p>

Thanks :)

God Bless :)

- Javi :)


	4. Chapter 4: Telling Everything

Hey guys, its been really really really difficult for me to write this. My godmother's mother passed away this morning at 4AM, we were really close and I'm not really registering the fact that she's gone. I'm still kinda in shock. She was sick and we've back and forth with her, that's why I had these late updates. I have school work that has to be done and I'm almost done so this fanfic along with my others will be on hold until further notice.

I'll update though, but it'll be probably 1,000 words. I'm sorry guys.

* * *

><p>I was on the computer since 5AM, not wanting to have morning sickness, I'm completely sick of it, blech. "Tori, are you okay?" I turned around, Beck was behind me, I closed the laptop, "Yeah, I'm okay." he wrapped his arms around me and pecked me softly, "Babe, its too early to be up, what are you doing anyways?" I nodded and kissed his cheek, he had his forehead resting against mine, I love his dark chocolate brown eyes. I got out of Beck's grasp and took his hand, we walked back to the laptop that was on the table, Beck sat down and put me on his lap, I opened the laptop, "Look." he couldn't see, he let me fall between his legs which made me blush (he had a boner, I'm worried haha.) He rubbed my stomach with his hands, "Just think, in almost 6 months, we'll have our little baby." I looked up at him, "Yup." he kissed my forehead, he looked at the laptop, there was an entire list of baby names here, wow. "Okay, Tori, baby names really?" I started crying, pretty much sobbing, Beck rubbed my back, "I'm sorry Tori." I nodded and wiped away my tears, stupid mood swings, I then started laughing, Beck laughed too. "Stupid mood swings." Beck giggled and kissed my forehead, I leaned my head on his chest, "Sleepy?" I nodded, "But I wanna keep looking for baby names." he nodded, he first went to girl names. "Okay, there's alot of names, what about Ava?" we thought, "Nah." We kept going until we got to C.<p>

"Clementine?" I don't like any of these names, "Chloe?" I looked at Beck, we had the same idea, "Yup." we clicked on it, "Okay, I like it with a K instead of C." Beck said smiling, "Same here." Beck kissed my forehead, he searched in middle names, "What about Melissa?" (A.N haha, my middle name.) I shook my head, he already chose Khloe, I looked, "Wait, stop there." Beck stopped, I pointed to the middle name, Tiara. Khloe Tiara Oliver, that sounds really really pretty. Beck registered, he got up and pulled me up with him, he pulled me into his arms and spun me around, "I love it. Khloe Tiara." I smiled, he kissed me, we broke away, I don't feel well. Once again morning sickness, ugh, I hate it, only 1 more week to go, (I'm only 11 weeks pregnant) I can't wait. I brushed my teeth, as always Beck is behind me, I turned in his arms, he put his hand on my stomach, "Only one more week." I nedded as he stroked my stomach, I kissed his forehead, he kissed my cheek, he grabbed my hand and we walked out the bathroom. "I'm sleepy." I said, completely drained, "What time did you wake up?" I thought for a second, I don't feel like talking, I held up my hand, I held up three fingers, as in 3AM. Its 6AM now, Beck looked shocked, "Tor, go to bed, we'll search a boy name later okay?" I walked over to the couch and went to sleep, my dream was so awesome that I need to write about it haha. I woke up, Beck was stroking my hair, he was reading something. I got off his lap and looked at what he was reading. "Wow." I stated, I remember this list, it was from a really horrible heartbreak that I had the year before. I was 13 when I got my 1st heartbreak and 14 when I wrote this. Beck looked at me and smiled softly, "My Ideal Boyfriend." I read on, "Kisses me on my forehead, Supportive, Hopefully we'll get married, loves me to death, comforts me, sweet and caring, amazing. I'm out of ideas." I looked up from that paper, wow, I wrote it 12 years ago. "Thanks Beck." Beck kissed my forehead and looked confused, "For?" I giggled lightly, "For completing my list." he nodded, smiling at me, "You're welcome babe." he pulled me on his lap and draped my legs over his, forming a cross. He rubbed my thighs, I put my head on his chest, closing my eyes and listening to his heartbeat.

I thought back to my 1st heartbreak, Jake, I liked him maybe even loved him for 7 years. I told him that day in August, when I waas 13, he broke my heart, everywhere I went, all I saw were happy lovey couples, I got a boyfriend January 29th and we lasted until February 18th, he broke up with me, over a text message, in music class. Since then, I was terrified to love again, I've had crushes on boys and talked myself out of them, I fell for popular boys, finding out, their relationships last a week, and I'd put myself down for being "ugly" I hated my life, until I met Beck, and saw him with Jade, by then, my chances were ruined, until college, I thought I was going to die alone, but I thank God everyday that now I have Beck, and I'm not afraid of love, because I know it exists. Beck was rubbing my back, crap, I was crying? "Hey, hey, hey. Shh." Beck said soothingly, rubbing my back and whispering comforting words in my ear. I just cried it all out, I stopped crying. "Tori, look at me." I stayed looking down, Beck picked my head up, "What's wrong?" I layed on Beck's chest, inhailing and exhailing, trying not to sob again. I shook my head, "Tori, please?" I breathed again, I finally told him, "When I was 7, I fell in love with a guy named Jake. We were so close and we were besties, I finally told him how I felt about him when I was 13, he said he didn't feel the same way and that broke my heart." I stopped to breathe again, "I had a crush on one dude in choir class when school started but soon stopped it after 3 months from finding out his relationships last a week, I feel for the other popular guy too, he went out with this brat."

I started again, "After that, this guy in my class asked me out, we talked all the time and everything, he broke up with me, before it even hit a month. It was over a text message, I blamed myself for the longest." I was crying again, Beck snuggled closer to me, he rocked me in his arms, as I cried and told him the story. "Everywhere I went, I'd see happy lovey couples, in school, my grandpa and grandma, my friends, everywhere, I'd be this happy bubbly girl, but when I was alone, it would be the total opposite. Trina walked into my room one day and almost caught me cutting, I begged her not to tell, she didn't. I was bullied so bad that summer, cyber bullied and mentally bullied, I self harmed and everything." I stopped talking, Beck kept me in his arms, I cried and cried, "Tor, you don't have to tell me anymore if you don't want to." I just nodded and hugged Beck, relaxing and taking a sigh, "Then I met you, I liked you before but stopped because of Jade. That day in college was lifechanging. We dated, and got married, and now we're expecting a child." Beck smally smiled at me, I looked down, I don't deserve this at all. "Tori." I looked at Beck, "You are beautiful, smart, talented, I love you. I love you to death, okay? God gave you to me for a reason, and I'm thankful he did, I love you too much to ever leave you, you hear me?" Beck said with a small smile, I nodded and kissed him, "Yeah, I hear you and I'm thankful too and I love you too Beck." Beck smiled and kissed my forehead, cheek, and lips, I smiled at him, "That's my girl." Beck said, grinning, he stroked my stomach again, I sat in his lap for who knows how long? Haha, we layed here in complete silence, saying a few words here and there it was peaceful and relaxing. Its like 12 now, "What are we eating for lunch?" Beck asked me, I laughed and ruffled his hair, I snuggled closer to him, "I don't know what you're eating but I want a pickle covered in chocolate, dipped in vanilla ice cream."

Beck laughed at me, I smirked back at him, trying not to laugh at his disgusted face, I got off of him, "Your baby wants its food." he kissed my stomach, and then looked at me, "Food like that? That's disgusting." we both laughed, we walked to the kitchen to get lunch, yum, pickles, chocolate, and ice cream. Really delicious. Beck looked at me in disgust, trying not to laugh "Tor, how in the world can you eat that?" I shrugged, smiling, Beck kissed my cheek. "Babe, we still need a boy name." Beck said laughing and stroking my hair, "You choose." I said to him smiling, I hugged him close to me. Beck kissed my forehead. "What about Aiden James?" that's pretty adorable. I looked at Beck, smiling with tears in my eyes, "I can't believe this is actually happening." Beck looked at me grinning widely, "I know, I can't wait." Beck and I sat in comforting silence, the silence continued for about 3 minutes, "I actually love that name." Beck kissed my cheek, "I knew you would." aww, I got up and went upstairs. I gathered my clothes and hopped in the shower, I got out, towel still around me and my whole body wet. I stared at Beck who just got out the shower with only his boxers on, he walked over to me and hugged my waist and stroked my stomach which had a towel around it. "You know staring is rude right?" Beck said hilariously. I nodded, playing him at his game, "I indeed to." I already had my undergarments on so I just put on my sweat pants and one of Beck's t-shirts.

Beck was in bed, I crawled next to him and layed my head on his chest, he kissed my temple, "You okay?" I asked him, Beck looked happy. "Yeah, I'm fine, actually excited." he moved the hair out of my face and kissed me gently. I smiled back at him, laying my head on his chest, he rubbed my back, I still don't feel well. Beck touched my forehead, "You still have a tiny fever. My poor baby." he sounded as if he was about to cry. I relaxed on him, "You okay hon?" I nodded, Beck grabbed an ice pack from the emergency first aid kit which is strangely by his bedside. He shook it and put it on my forehead, I was under the comforters, relaxing, Beck pulled the trash can over to my side. He turned on "A Cinderella's Castle." I remember this so so well, its the play that Sophia Michelle wrote, the acting coach Steve wanted Beck and I to perform "Finally Falling" but he's never been to our school. Ever. Anywways, we performed it at the opening night where Sophia Michelle was, Beck and I played two characters who hated each other, Beck and I fell in love, Sophia Michelle loved the play that we twisted, with our fate. She actually attended our wedding, we still talk alot though. Sleep took over me as I was in deep thought, that play was the best. Thank God it happened the way it did.

* * *

><p>Okay, I'm done, I'll continue this next week, once again, I'm really really sorry. Please pray for my family and I, its a lot of stuff going on. Most of this stuff about the BF list and heartbreak stuff is actually true.<p>

Thanks :)

God Bless :)

-Javi :)


	5. Chapter 5: Why Again?

Hola! Haha, I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in over a month and a half... I think... anyways, I'm soooo sorry! I've had a lot on my plate and I still do, my life is busy busy busy... Thank you so much again for the reading this, I really appreciate it... I'm so sleepy now, but I'm TRYING to update!

When I wrote this... it was summer... now it's fall... sorry :(

UPDATE! :)

* * *

><p>It's been one whole week, wow, one more week until my morning sickness is over, yay, I can't wait... Beck's excited as crap going everywhere saying, "I'm having a little girl!" everywhere we go, I wanna smack him upside his head haha. I'm just relaxing, it's actually 3AM, why am I up? I reached over and turned on my phone, it made this loud noise, loud enough to wake up Beck who's a very heavy sleeper. He woke up and looked at me, I looked at him, embarassed, oh my, he kissed my forehead, "Babe, go back to sleep, it's..." he looked at the clock, "3AM." I giggled at him, I had my phone out, I was able to see his face, I kissed his cheek, he smiled at me. I closed my phone, turning it off, Beck smiled at me, I pecked him on his lips, "What should we do today?" I asked him out of the blue, he kissed my forehead, "We'll start by going to bed." I started crying, why are these mood swings happening to me? Especially right now, ugh. Beck held me in his arms, "I'm sorry Tori, just please stop crying. I'm sorry." I stopped, and then laughed, I can't stand these mood swings. I leaned into him, "Sorry." he kissed me softly, "It's okay, we really should get some sleep though." I nodded, I layed back down, Beck wrapped his arms around me, hmm, I'm finally 3 months along, yay. Beck was rubbing my stomach, I held his hand, I was falling asleep, "Six more months Tor." I smiled softly, before going to sleep.<p>

I woke up around 11AM, I slept in wayy to late, I got out of bed, smelling bacon, uh oh, as usual, I ran to the bathroom, morning sickness, I hate it. Beck ran upstairs, by the time he came, I was already cleaned up and just got finished brushing my teeth, "Tor, you okay?" I nodded, I turned off the water, dried my hands, and hugged Beck, I looked up at him, grinning, "Hi." he giggled, kissing my nose, "Hi beautiful." he kissed my forehead, I hugged him, blushing. I let him go, "Aww, Tori's all blushy." I laughed, "Shut up Beck." I said, laughing. I walked away from him, going downstairs, he followed close behind me. I ran to the kitchen, I'm starving, I got bacon, now I'm craving it? I got toast, "Are you going to eat anything else?" I laughed, "I want pickles and ice cream." Beck looked at me, disgusted, it was pretty adorable, I kissed his cheek, he grabbed me by my waist, kissing me softly, he touched my stomach, "Hello little baby. I can't wait to see you!" he said so excitedly, it was adorable, I actually feel a bond with this baby already.

I leaned on him, he kissed my neck softly, I smiled, breathing in his cologne, it smells really amazing. I closed my eyes, touching Beck's hand which is on my stomach, he kissed my temple, letting me go. I giggled, he was stroking my hair, "What do you wanna do today princess?" I thought for a second, smiling, I then shurgged, Beck giggled, he stroked my shoulder, "Um... well, do you wanna meet up with everyone and we can go somewhere?" Beck nodded, pecking me softly on my cheek, "Well... Andre and Kath are on vacation, Cat's sick so Robbie's with her, and Cat and Robbie went to visit Robbie's grandma." I nodded, understanding, I actually forgot that? Wow... "What about Trina?" I grabbed my phone, about to text her, she beat me to it.

Trina: Hey chica :) I'm busy today... Elliott's parents wanted to have lunch today! Love ya!

I ate my ice cream and pickles, Beck's face was totally priceless. I got up and put my bowl in the sink, rinsing it, I sat back down next to Beck... well, I guess it's just Beck and I... I got up, almost tumbling, I'm a clutz haha. "Tor!" Beck caught me, I laughed so freaking hard, "That's not funny babe, you almost got hurt." I walked away from him, again, one of my crazy mood swings. I huffed, sitting on the chair, Beck came over to me, atfer 5 minutes, "I'm sorry Tori." I looked at him, I rolled my eyes, "Beck, leave me alone." he kissed my forehead, I flinched away from him afterwards, he left the room and left me in quietness, I hate this... I head him talking on the phone to someone. I wonder who... whatever. I leaned back on the chair, Beck came back downstairs, I had "In Real Life"- Demi Lovato (A.N I LOVE this song haha... I'm listening to it now) blasting on the tv, when I say "blasting" I mean it was like very very loud... Beck came and turned it down, "TURN IT BACK UP NOW!" I screamed at him, he stared at me, softly. I swallowed hard, finally calming down, Beck turned off the music, walking over to me, I moved, "Tor, please?" I rolled my eyes at him, not wanting to go over to him, he walked over to me again. He put his hands on my waist, I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, I got no chance, nope... I put my head on his chest, he kissed my cheek, "Beeeecckk get ooooffff... pleeaaaassse?" I begged him, he lifted my head up, I tried to turn away, I stared into his eyes, they seemed to soften, he leaned in, kissing me softly. We broke away, I hugged Beck, "Who were you talking to on the phone?" Beck sighed, rubbing my back, "Jade, she said her and Sin Jin are coming back around 8 and she told me to tell you she said hi." I nodded.

Beck let go of me, I began heading upstairs, "I'm going to get dressed!" I screamed, "K!" I went upstairs and hopped in the shower. I got out 10 minutes later. I got my outfit, skinny jeans and my aero shirt, I don't feel so well, eh, I'll be okay. Beck came running upstairs, he knocked on the door, I grabbed my hoodie and put my hair down from the ponytail it was in. "Come in." Beck came in, dressed, he kissed my cheek, I was standing in the mirror, he held my hand, I laughed, "What Tor?" I smiled, shaking my head. I kissed his cheek, "Let's go." he nodded, I ran downstairs, waiting for him. I opened the door, Beck was right behind me, we closed the door, walking to the car, "You got your house keys right?" Beck nodded, he opened the car door for me, "Beck, seriously?" he chuckled, "Well, I'm just trying to be a gentleman babe." I smiled at him, getting into the car, Beck closed the door and ran to the other side, I fastened my seatbelt, Beck got in, turning on the car, he fastened his seatbelt too. "Okay... so where are we going sweetie?" Beck asked me, I shrugged, I looked down at my stomach, wow, 3 more months to go! I looked back at Beck, who's hand was on my stomach, stroking it softly, "The park? And walk around?" nah, "Wait, the mall?" Beck asked me, smiling, I nodded, "Yeah, I mean we still need more nursery stuff." Beck started pulling out of the driveway and drove away. Within 20 minutes of driving, I put my head against the window, closing my eyes, I feel a bit dizzy. I clutched my stomach, in pain, "Beck, can you pull over?" he pulled the car over. "Tor, you okay?" I nodded, trying not to scream, I feel sick and I have gas, mixed with stomach cramps, I groaned.

Not the best combo at all ugh, I opened my eyes, I opened the car door, "Tor?" Beck said confused, I got out the car, ran behind a tree and puked, ugh, I don't feel well at all. I continued puking for one more minute and got back up again, I stood up, my stomach churned again, more puking. Ugh. When my stomach finally settled down, I walked back to the car, Beck was waiting for me with a wipe and a bottle of water, he cleaned my face off, I took the water from him, gargling and spitting out the aftertaste, ugh, Beck handed me a piece of gum, "Thanks." he nodded, pulling me into a hug, "Tor, you're warm." I nodded, "I know, I've been like this since this morning." he nodded, I hugged Beck back, he was whispering small words in my ear, I closed my eyes, "Can we go home? I don't feel well." Beck nodded, we hopped in the car and drove home. I sat here, fiddling with my thumbs, Beck reached over to hold my hand, "Tori, stop, you're making me nervous." I laughed, Beck kissed my cheek, we're home. Beck parked the car, I got out and ran to the door, I waited for Beck, he came. "Gosh Tor, slow down." haha. Beck opened the door, I ran straight for the bathroom, I'm completely sick, again, mom texted me, asking how I was doing, I told her, she said she was like this with me, I freaking hate this. I flushed and watched my face and mouth, Beck called me, "Tor, you hungry?" I shook my head, Beck walked over to me.

"My baby's sick." I nodded, Beck hugged me, there was a knock at the door, ugh, Beck ran to get it, I layed on the chair, trying to get some sleep, "Tori!" it was mom and Jade, I got up, "Hi." Jade looked at me, then looked at Beck, "What did you do?" Beck looked scared as ever, mom and I were laughing, "Nothing!" Jade laughed, "I was kidding." Beck nodded, I layed back down, Mom was smoothing out my hair, Jade walked away, "Hey Beck, where's the thermometer?" I closed my eyes, "I already checked her temperature, it's 100 degrees, she puked on our way to the park and wasn't really acting like herself today." Mom kissed my cheek, "My poor baby." she said a silent prayer, Jade took the thermometer again, "Well we should check again, and it doesn't go down, then she should take an ice bath or eat cold stuff, until the fever goes down." Jade walked over to me, "Kay Tor, open." I opened... waiting. The thermometer beeped, 99.8 "Well at least it went down a little." Beck said, Jade glared at him, he looked scared, "Well, guys, I'm going to leave so Tori can get her rest." Mom said, she bent down to kiss my forehead, "Love you." I smiled at her, "Love you too mom." she hugged me and went over to Beck, "Love you too, and hey, take care of my baby girl." Beck laughed, "I will mom." Mom hugged Jade, "See you later Jay." Jade smiled, "See ya mom." yes we all call her mom haha. Jade sighed, mom left, "I'm going to go too, Tori call me when you can okay, I want deets, and Beck, hurt her and I'll pound your face." Jade said jokingly, I laughed, Jade hugged Beck and I and left.

I was layed back on the couch, feeling sick, Beck kissed my cheek, "Tor, babe, you have to eat something, the last time you ate was 12." it's 6PM now, I shook my head, "Please?" I sighed, I tried to get up, I don't think I can move, my whole body hurts and I feel weak, "I can't move." I told Beck, he kissed my cheek, "Tor, stop playing." I glared at him, "Oh." he picked me up, kissing my forehead, "Wanna go upstairs?" I nodded, feeling dizzy. Beck walked upstairs, I feel sick, "Bathroom." he nodded, he stopped my the bathroom, I emptied out my stomach, groaning in pain, Beck sat on the side of the tub, he lifted me up on his lap. I curled up in a ball, he was stroking my thighs and humming softly in my ear, he called someone on the phone, I shut my eyes, "Hello, Dr. Andersin, this is Beck Oliver, my wife Victoria Oliver is very sick, she vomiting excessivly, she's warm and has a fever, she feels dizzy and weak, and she doesn't have an appetite." I rubbed Beck's back, "Okay, so what do I do?" Beck nodded, "Okay thanks, God bless, bye bye." Beck kissed my cheek, "Well princess, you have the flu." I stared at him shocked, "The baby's fine though, you have to eat at least something, and walk." I nodded, at least the baby's gonna be okay. I closed my eyes, "Beck, thanks." he nodded, "Tor, we vowed that two years ago, remember, "In sickness and in health?" so... in sickness... get it?" he said trying not to laugh, it was adorable, "Yes Mr. Oliver." he laughed, kissing me softly, "Okay Mrs. Oliver." I rolled my eyes at him, he bent down to kss me, being as so I was still in his arms, "You're gonna get sick!" he laughed and shook his head, "My flu shot helped me and I already had the flu 3 months ago, remember?" I laughed, nodding, we were finally to the bedroom, Beck sat me on the bed and got my pjs for me, my longsleave v-neck and my long pants.

He looked at me, for approval, I nodded, he walked over to me, he pulled off my pants, knowing I like to dress from the bottom up (A.N haha, I LOVE doing that) I tried to grab my shirt, "I got it Tor." he said while kissing my cheek. I looked at him, "Beck..." I said before coughing, "Ugh." I grunted, he pulled my shirt over my head, I layed down, Beck grabbed the trash can, "I'll call your mom, my mom, Jade and Sin Jin." I nodded, drifting off to sleep.

I woke up, glancing at the clock I saw the time... 1AM, ugh I don't feel well at all. I'm sick and starving I need food! I got up, Beck sat up with me, he pulled me onto his lap, his six pac is all toned and smooth haha. He kissed my forehead, "Babe, you okay?" I nodded, "I'm starving." he chuckled, "Come on." I got out the bed, my entire body hurts... Beck came over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, he kissed me lightly, I smally smiled at him. "Tor, what's wrong?" I sighed, shaking my head, I hugged Beck back and we walked out the room, I feel dizzy. I clutched my swollen stomach, sighing, I walked downstairs, plopping down on the couch, Beck walked over to me, bending down to my level, he touched my stomach. He said a silent prayer, he looked into my eyes, he sighed, "Well, you wanna lay down and I'll get your food?" I nodded, closing my eyes, Beck hired a personal chef named Marc (he's Jade's chef but he sometimes comes over) because he claims I'll "hurt the baby" stupid, right? Beck walked to the kitchen, I layed here, I turned around in the chair.

I heard footsteps coming towards me, "Tor, here, sit up." I sat up, feeling numb all over, ugh. Beck sat next to me, kissing my forehead, "Okay, open." I normally don't do this at all but I can't move. I let Beck feed me... shocking right? Haha, "I'm sleepy." he nodded, he picked me up, taking me upstairs, I went straight to sleep, "Goodnight Tor." I nodded, falling asleep. I woke up, sick again, I leaned over to the side of the bed and puked, "Oh Tor." I sighed, falling back to sleep, my body just hurts... all over, Beck touched my forehead, 101 degrees. I sighed, going back to sleep again, I really don't feel well... I opened my eyes again, I feel a ton better, I got out of bed, stretching, I still have the flu but at least I'm able to move... Beck came up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, "Good Morning sweety." I smiled back at him, "Hi." he touched my swollen stomach, yup, it's getting bigger eyeryday, "She's getting big." I laughed, he kissed my forehead, I'm still in his warm embrace, "How do you know it's a girl?" he smiled, "I just know." I nodded, he just knows... let's just hope he's right...

* * *

><p>DONE! I'm soooo sleepy... I PRAY this makes sense... ugh... I'll try to update next week :)<p>

God Bless

- Javi :)


	6. Chapter 6: New Baby!

Hey guys, so much stuff has been happening and on top of that I have had HORRIBLE writer's block! I hate it! However I did write a lot more stories, so check them out!

I wrote a songfic to Give Your Heart A Break by Demi Lovato and I'm in love with it haha..

Okay, so I have decided to collaborate with Jessie's Wonders with this story, so she actually wrote this chapter and I helped :)

Okay, here's the LONG WAITED update! :D

It's shorter than what I usually write, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise :)

* * *

><p>"I'm so fat, as a matter of fact I'm actually fatter than ever." I whine as I look in the mirror in the bathroom. I can't control my mouth for some reason! It's like I became rude over night. "Honey," Beck says while rubbing my stomach. "You're beautiful. Don't you ever forget that." He kissed my cheek. I try to smile, but I'm really worried, my doctor says that I'm supposed to have my delivery this week. I'm officially 9 months pregnant. Let's see, today's Monday, so sometime between now and Sunday I should have mine and Beck's baby girl. I still wonder about how he knows that it's a girl. I guess it's just male instincts, I decided not to tell Beck we're having a girl because of the fact that he might brag and I might punch him if he keeps bragging.<p>

I washed my face as Beck went downstairs to cook dinner since I can't eat certain foods, or cook. Because I'm pregnant, I can't have empanadas, jambalaya or anything spicy because it can "hurt the baby", and I've really been craving something hot all month! Well, right now this is life. I guess this is what my mo-"AHH!" I scream, my stomach feels like it's gonna explode! I fall to my knees and hover over the toilet, I throw up from the pain. Beck comes rushing in, I groan extremely loud again, tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Honey, what's wrong!" he questions while trying to sit me up. I shut my eyes tight, hoping it would soothe the pain. It doesn't help one bit.

"Tori, Talk to me! What's wrong? Is it the baby?" I looked at him, ready to kick his face right now. "YES IT'S THE BABY!" I yell, curse these mood swings! "Are… are you g-going into labor?" he hesitantly asks. I glared at him, "Well I'm not just purposely bleeding on the bathroom floor, now am I?" I start shaking, looking at the floor, it's like bloody water. It's like the baby is controlling everything I do. Beck then got a bunch of towels and put them under me as he carried me to the car. He straped me in as I continued to scream in pain, making the neighbor's dog bark. Beck gave me apologetic smile, I felt a sharp pain hit me again, I closed my eyes and groaned. "Don't worry. I'm just going to turn the oven and the stove off, and I'll be here for you and our little girl and we'll go to the hospital." He smiles with worry. I am dripping with sweat in the car, but I nodded at Beck. Beck ran back in the house, I sighed and rubbed my stomach, the baby kicked and I felt another pain hit me, "Oh Khloe!" I painfully stated as I saw Beck run around the car, he was on the phone.

He hopped in the car, "Just meet us at the hospital! Tell Robbie, SinJin, and Andre to be there too, please." Beck looked at me and grabbed my hand, "Yeah, they're coming too."  
>"Bye." He throws the phone in the backseat. He was just talking to Elliott. I hold on to my stomach as Beck speeded to the hospital. I doze off hearing the car noises.<p>

Later…

"Tori! Tori! Tori wake up baby please!" Beck slightly yells. I hear men and women yelling and rushing saying "Get some towels! She's still in labor! Move faster!" I slowly open my eyes only to feel like a ton of bricks fell onto my head. I sat here silently praying, that's all I can do now for this unbearable pain. Well, that's what it feels like.

"Tori! You're ok!" Beck pulls me into a hug. I suddenly realize that we're at the hospital, I'm sitting in a wheelchair still in labor, and these people expect me to push a baby out of me! Are they nuts!

"Ok babe, I know you're in pain, but you've gotta stay awake. Remember our baby girl." Beck tried to cheer me up while pushing me. "Yes Mrs. Oliver. Once we get to the maternity room, you will push, and then it'll be all over." I start panting in pain. I'm still sweating in my sweatpants and maternity shirt. It's so hot in here!

Beck kissed my forehead when we got to the maternity room, "Ok, lift her onto the bed." A nurse says. Once they touch me, I scream in pain and terror, I feel sore and sensitive right now.

"AAAHHHH! DON'T TOUCH ME! I GOT IT!" I yell while struggling onto the hospital bed. I finally feel relaxed, but only by like 10%.

"Tor, take my hand," Beck holds his hand out. I practically strangle it as I lay there in pain, crying. It's actually happening, I, Tori Vega, am giving birth to the most precious thing in the world, our daughter. Beck and I made it! It's like a dream come true. If only I can survive through the pain.

"Ok Mrs. Vega. Are you ready to give birth?" I looked at the doctor like he was crazy with my droopy eyes, "Not really." I say irritated. They all give me stern looks, I swallowed, "I guess so." the doctor pulled his gloves on, "Alrighty then. Push on 3 ok? 1, 2, 3! Push!" Groaning in pain, I squeeze the life out of Beck's hand as I try to push the baby out.

"Ah, ah, Ok, honey, in pain here." He whines. I glared at him when it was time to breathe, "Do NOT talk about pain unless you're a woman in labor!" I tell him annoyed. He has a sorrowful look on his face. I look back at the doctor. "I see a head!" he snaps his fingers, making a nurse come in front of me to grab the baby. Beck wiped my eyes, "It's gonna be okay Tor, God's helping you." I nodded. I kept pushing, this baby's coming out fast, "You're doing very well Mrs. Oliver. One more push should do it. Alright, 1, 2, 3! Push!" I yell through my teeth this time. Stretching my neck out, closing my eyes shut, I'm doing everything to take in the pain.

I hear a cry after my long screech, I loosen up and sign uncontrollably. Beck is on his knees besides me looking at the baby. Still holding onto my hand, scrunching his eyebrows in pain, he asks, "Is it out?" oh, classic Beck. He wiped my eyes, "It's okay baby." he told me.

The nurse looked at us, "Yes, it's a girl and she's a keeper." The nurse says. I open my eyes when he says "she" and smiled at Beck who was wildly grinning. Beck was right, it was a girl, I give him props. Beck smirked at me as the baby cried. She was so beautiful, even though I was extremely dizzy and can barely see a thing, I know that for a fact. After they cut the umbilical cord, cleaned the baby, and molded its skull back, Beck carried the baby over to me. She cried as he tried to caress her face.

"Can I see my baby dear?" I ask sarcastically. I figured I should be nice after I yelled at him earlier. Beck smiled and handed me our new child. As he did, he whispered "I told you." in my ear and grinned. Thank you God for this beautiful baby. The baby was still crying in her pink blanket. As I rocked her, I softly sang the chorus to Make it Shine.

You don't have to be afraid  
>To put your dream in action<br>You're never gonna fade You'll be the main attraction

Not a fantasy Just remember me When it turns out right  
>Cause you know that if you're living Your imagination<p>

Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination  
>In my victory<br>Just remember me  
>When I make it shine<p>

Her eyes slowly closed. I still got it I thought to myself. Even after giving birth, my voice can charm anyone. Am I bragging? I'm just saying what everyone else tells me! Haha. I see Beck smiling at me. He could never get mad at anyone, his big heart is too fragile to hurt anyone. Even after I yelled him, he's still smiling at me, or maybe it's because of the baby. He was so happy while I was pregnant with little Khloe Tiara Oliver. Beck leaned next to me and told me what I just told myself.

"You've still got it." He smiled. I smiled, "God gave us a beautiful little baby girl." Beck happily stated. Both of us smiled and leaned in to kiss. The doctor cut me and Beck off as we were about to kiss. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but you've got to fill these sheets Mr. and Mrs. Oliver." She handed me a clipboard. Beck and I looked over it, Full Birth Name, Date of Birth, Mother's Signature, Father's Signature, Time Born, Weight, Height. So much stuff to fill out! (A/N: I don't really know what's on a birth sheet, so I made it up! LOL) we both managed to fill out everything though. Khloe Tiara Oliver. Monday, June 25, 2012. Born Tori Melinda Vega Oliver, I handed the clipboard to Beck so he could sign his name. I looked at it, Time Born: 8:55PM. The doctor fills out the rest, Beck handed the clipboard to the doctor and returned to my side. He took my free hand and smiled. "Thank you." He said. "For what?" I asked curiously. "For everything. For marrying me, for this beautiful baby girl," he looked at the sleeping Khloe. "And for making me the happiest man in the world." "You are very welcome Becket Victorino Oliver." I smiled warmly and kissed him. "Mrs. Oliver?" one of the nurses asked. "You have visitors, should I let them in?" Beck and I looked at each other and grinned.

"Sure." I said smiling. Our little girl was now going to be the center of attraction. With her daddy's skin tone, nose, and my everything else, she was going to be the perfect daughter that we have been praying and wishing for.

* * *

><p>We're done! I actually think it was really fun collaborating.<p>

I've been really slow with this update because it was supposed to be up last week, but I moved to a new house (I love it) and was pretty much busy packing, moving, unpacking, and of course more packing. The worst thing is that I moved on my birthday, which was June 28th, it sucked. Anyways, please review. :)

God Bless,

Javi :)


	7. Chapter 7: Adjusting

Hey guys, I apologise so much for this semi late update... I have a reason this time! I moved to a new house on June 28 (My birthday, it sucked) and I have been moving stuff in and out of this new house. I have been updating this chapter on my inkpad app on my android, and honestly this app is awesome.(I'm going over data ugh...) In this chapter, Tori has sort of an allergy to Checker's French fries, which I also have. It sounds crazy, but I'm serious. Anyways... I'll let you guys read this chapter. Jessie's Wonders is going to update the next chapter.  
>And woah! 32 reviews? I LOVE you guys!<br>Now onto the story lol...

* * *

><p>"She's so beautiful." Beck said when I was in his arms holding Khloe. I looked at him, he softly kissed my lips and I sighed. We broke away and I rested my head on Beck's shoulder, "I'm going to get french fries and then I'm going to take a nap, I'm sleepy." I told Beck, who was looking at little seventeen day old Khloe. Her full features are finally here, she has my light brown hair and Beck's eyes, mom, my mother in law, Jade, and Trina said that she looks like the both of us. In my opinion, she looks like Beck, either way, she's a beautiful little baby.<p>

"I'll take her for you and put her in her crib." Beck told me, I nodded. "Thanks sweetie." I passed Khloe to Beck and got up from the couch. I looked at Beck and Khloe, yeah she looks 75 percent like Beck.

I walked to the kitchen, took the fries out from the fridge, and heated up the seasoned French fries that I got from Checker's fast food, in the microwave. I never tried them, but they smell really good, Jade got them for me, she said they were awesome. I popped them out of the microwave and began to eat them.

I was finished my fries in a few minutes, these were the best fries ever! I just walked over to the couch and stretched out on the big sofa and began to take a nap.

I feel like I'm drowning underwater, someone's trying to kill me, I don't know who. I screamed and cried, even though I was underwater. I felt myself passing out and slowly fading away. I woke up, oh my gosh, I was dreaming! I try to breathe, I can't. I quickly got up and ran to the kitchen to get some water. I gulped it down, "Blah!" is the sound I made spitting it up. I gasped for air, I really can't breathe. Oh ky gosh, I'm allergic to the fries! I never had those fries before and th- Oh God, I can't breathe.

I sounded the kitchen emergency system for Beck to hear, it only works for in here, Beck installed it, he quickly ran downstairs to me, I started slipping in and out of consciousness. I instantly grabbed onto him for dear life, "Tor, what's wrong, talk to me baby!" I shook my head allowing air to flow through my lungs, but I was barely getting any. "Hosp-" was all I said before I collapsed.

I heard doctor's voices when I started waking up. "She's starting to wake up, be very careful with her." the doctor slowly said. I opened my eyes and blinked, Beck was holding my hand, I have an obnoxious pounding headache. "Victoria, how do you feel?" the doctor asked, "Fine." I stated in a raspy voice. I coughed. "You had an allergic reaction to pesticides that were in the potatoes you were eating. Sometimes not all of the pesticides are washed away and end up in the food. It's a very rare allergic reaction, but you are lucky to be alive. Your test results came out fine." the doctor told me, I nodded, I'm still in my sweatpants and tee shirt. I coughed again, Beck kissed my forehead, "I'm so thankful you're okay, Tori-bear." he told me, I nodded and hugged him, he kissed my forehead. "Where's Khloe?" I asked him, "She's with Jade, who was just coming over when you fainted and then Cat came over, so they're watching her. Calm down honey, you feel really tense." I nodded, Beck pulled me into a hug.

"Mom and Mommy Lisa, I'm fine." I said to my mother and mother in law, who were crying, they both nodded and came over to hug me, "I love you so much." Mommy Lisa told me, she kissed my cheek, "I love you too."  
>Mom hugged me, "You're my gorgeous trooper! Mommy loves you so much!" she stated, everyone in the room laughed including me.<p>

Beck looked at the doctor, "So when exactly is Tori allowed to come home?" he asked, "She can actually go home right now," the doctor looked at me, "We have perscribed an antibiotic for you, you take one a day for a week and you should be better." he told me. I nodded and got up from the hospital bed, "Thank you." we all said and walked out of the hospital room.

*Later*  
>Cat and Robbie are watching Khloe, and told Beck and I to have fun and do something. Beck looked scared of me, remember when he said that he wasn't scared of anything? He's afraid of fainting. "Beck, I'm okay, I promise." I said when we got out of the car, we just came from Beck's parent's house. He looked at me and grabbed my hand, "Okay." he simply said and kissed my forehead. I pulled his head down so that he had his forehead rested on mine, "Are you okay?" I ask him, he kissed my lips softly, "I'm okay Tori." We opened the door to the house, it smells good in here. Beck and I walked into the living room and sat on the chair, he pulled me into his lap and kissed my hair, I snuggled closer to him, "You feel warm, the doctor told me earlier, that you had a slight fever." he said, I nodded. The clock says 5PM, "You need your rest, honey, you haven't slept since Khloe was born." I closed my eyes and laid on my husband's chest and fell asleep, feeling no need to argue with my husband over sleep. Cat asked Beck and I if she could take Khloe home with her and Robbie since I was sick, Beck and I agreed.<p>

I open my eyes, and quickly realize that I am in mine and Beck's bedroom, my stomach hurts so bad right now, like the sick hurt. I saw that it was 5AM; I sighed and curled up closer to Beck, "Hey babe." he said, and kissed my forehead, he moved a bit, so that we were both more comfortable, making me move with him, I unhappily moaned. "What is it Tor?" he asked me. I shook my head and he pulled me on top of him. "Don't wor-" I cough and feel my food from last night coming back up, I jump out of bed and into mine and Beck's bathroom. I hunch over the toilet and empty my stomach, Beck trails behind me and rubs my back, he's been doing this for me all of the time, meaning when I was having morning sickness. My stomach hurts so bad right now, I hate afterbirth period pains, they're like mini contractions. I flush the toilet and then clean myself up, Beck had his arms wrapped around my waist. I leaned my head on his chest, he kisses my cheek and caresses my stomach which is now getting a bit smaller because of the exercises that I have been doing for the past day and a half. Beck let me go and I walk out of the bathroom. My legs feel weak and I feel myself falling, Beck quickly picks me up. I kiss his cheek, "Thanks." I say, half asleep, "Shh." he tells me and begins to walk back to our room.

Beck closes our door and goes back to our bed. He carefully lays down and I lay my head on his chest and he wraps his arms around my waist and rubs my back. I do not feel well at all whatsoever, I just want my little girl back and to not be sick anymore.  
>I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep again.<p>

I woke up feeling really sweaty and hungry, I looked at the clock next to me, it's 8AM, I smell bacon, I say my morning prayer and I get up out of bed. I walked over to mine and Beck's bathroom in our room. I used the bathroom and brushed my teeth, I then began to take my shower, man I'm tired. I guess I actually feel a little bit better.

I hopped out of the shower ten minutes ago, now I'm at the table getting ready to eat breakfast with Beck. I smell the fumes coming from my cinnamon sugar pancakes, yum. I begin to eat, I feel my food go down, I then pick up my juice and drink it. I feel my food coming back up, I hop out of my chair, I hope I get to the trash can! I unfortunately didn't make the trash can and barfed near the kitchen entrance, thankfully it was just a bit of puke because I barely ate a thing. Beck got up from his breakfast to help me, he gently pulled me into his chest, tears roll down my cheeks, tears of fustration, sadness, and exhaustion. "Shhh, it's okay baby. It's okay." he cooed to me, he soothingly rubbed my back and then kissed my forehead, I felt his hand gently rub my back. I kept crying, I want to seriously go and punch something right now.

Beck lifts my head up so that I am looking him in his eyes, he leans down and kisses my lips. "The best thing for you to do is to relax as much as you can okay? You're sick Tori and you need to get better." Beck told me, I looked at him, as he brushed my hair out of my face, "Okay, how about we have an inside day." he said, I looked at him, I hate staying inside all day and he knows that, "I know you don't want to, but can you please rest Tori? The quicker you do, the quicker Khloe will be back." Beck told me. I smiled and nodded, God I miss my little baby. I go back to the table and finish eating my pancake and two strips of bacon. Beck waited for me to finish.

Beck and I held hands and we began to walk to the relax room. Beck had my favorite blanket in here, pillows, and he had movies sitting next to the dvd box. "Beck, I feel like I might b-" I ran to the trash can, Beck followed me and when he got to me, he rubbed my back and pulled my hair back. When I was finished getting sick in the trash can, I got up and went over to the bathroom sink, yes we have a bathroom in every room. I washed my hands and brushed my teeth all over again. I puke again, ugh, is this going to end? I rebrush my teeth all over again.

I turned around, facing Beck, he pulled me into another hug and I cried on his shoulder, again. "I don't feel well Beck, and I hate crying, but I'm really annoyed."  
>"I know sweetie." Beck sat me on the bathtub in the bathroom, he also sat down and kissed my cheek, "Do you still wanna have movie day?" he asked me. "Yeah." I simply said, he kissed my forehead, I hugged him close to me. "Come on, later I'll get you some soup that I made earlier and you can go rest up." he told me. I nodded, Beck carried me bridal style to our bedroom and sat me on the bed and tucked me in. I forgot he had my favorite baby blanket with him.<p>

"Now go to sleep Tori." Beck tells me, he kisses my lips softly. I fall asleep instantly, maybe sleep is all I actually need.

I was actually asleep for actually an entire day and I am starving! I say my morning prayer and sit up in bed. Beck just walked into the bedroom door with breakfast, yum. "Hey Tor." Beck said excitedly, I laughed. "Hi Beck!" I said in a chirpy voice, Beck swiped the thermometer across my forehead, "You no longer have a fever. How's your stomach?" my stomach grumbled, "I take it you're hungry." Beck says and kisses my forehead. "Yup. I'm gonna go shower and then I'll come back and eat with you." I tell him. Beck laughs, "Can I shower with you?" he winks, I laugh, "Nope." I say walking past him, blushing, Beck has a sexy six pack. I went into the bathroom with my undergarments and bath robe and took my shower.

I hopped out of the shower and put my bra and underwear on, ugh this mommy belly is the worst! I put on my bathrobe and walked out of the bathroom. Beck was in the room, "Goodbye Beck." I said, laughing. He walked over to me and started kissing me, my heart raced and I started to shiver, he pulled me up so that I was straddling his hips. I laughed and broke away from him, "Beck, we don't need any more children, just yet." Beck kissed my forehead, "I know Tor." both of us laughed. Beck lightly kissed me and then put me down.

I began to put on my sweatpants and tee shirt and ate my breakfast with Beck.

...  
>Cat and Robbie came over with Khloe, I have never been this excited! "My baby!" I excitedly scream. I pick up my daughter from her car seat that Cat and Robbie brought in the house. I kiss her forehead and lay her oh me, she's a very independent baby and knows what she wants even though she's two weeks and a few days old. "So how was she?" I asked Cat and Robbie, "Such a little angel." Robbie says, smiling. "She cried here and there, but she was the best baby ever." Cat said. I nodded, "Thank you guys again, so so much for taking care of Khloe." Cat and Robbie nodded. They were both holding hands, I remember when it was just Robbie who loved Cat, now they both love each other, that's sweet, their wedding was amazing.<p>

I felt Beck pulling me to the chair to sit down, we both sat. "We have something we want to tell you guys." Robbie said, he wrapped his arm around Cat's waist, "Wait, Cat, are you?" Beck asked, Cat nodded, knowing what Beck was talking about, "Oh my gosh!" I quietly screamed being as though my baby was asleep.

"So when did you find out that you were pregnant?" I asked her, "Last night." she said excitedly. I'm so happy for Cat and Robbie, they're such a beautiful couple. "Now we have three babies in this big family." Beck said pulling me closer, I laugh and snuggle closer to him. He kissed my lips and I blushed, I rocked Khloe back and forth. "Andre's already becoming a nervous wreck." I say laughing. Beck talked to him earlier and said he was literally panicing when Katharine kept throwing up. This story made me laugh, thank goodness Beck wasn't like this.

Robbie kissed Cat on her cheek, "Guys, we're gonna go, we gotta kind of tell my parents." Robbie said. Beck and I nod. "Thank you so much again for taking care of Khloe. We really really appreciate it." Beck said. Cat and Robbie nodded. I sat Khloe back in her baby seat, then Beck and I got up and hugged Cat and Robbie. "You guys are welcome, it was a pleasure having her. I hope this baby is as excellent as Khloe was."  
>Beck and I smile at them, "We hope so too. Robbie, just don't sing to Cat, please? Khloe kept kicking me over and over that day you sung to me." I said laughing at that memory. Robbie nodded, "Will do Tori." he said. Him and Cat walked to their car.<p>

Beck and I closed the door, Beck wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I giggled, I still get butterflies, let me rephrase that, an entire zoo when we kiss. Beck kissed my forehead, he then put his forehead on mine, "Do you still get butterflies?" Beck asked me while he was close to my lips. I nod and he kisses me, and I accidentally let out a moan, I then break away from Beck giggling. Stupid butterflies! Beck laughs and kisses my cheek, "You're too adorable." he says to me. I laugh, "So are you." I say, hug him, and then go over to our daughter.

Beck took her out of her seat and held her close to him. He kissed her forehead, "You wanna relax?" Beck asked me, I nodded. We walked upstairs together and into Khloe's room, she started whining, "Oh boy." Beck said and passed her to me, it's her meal time, ugh. I walk over to the chair and take my shirt off of my right side, along with my nursing bra cup, "How does it feel like?" Beck shyly asked, "It hurts." I say and giggle. I love this baby so much. She stops suckling, I pick her up and lay her across my shoulder and pat her back gently. She let out a tiny burp, "All done?" I softly coo to her, I then kiss her cheek. She's so so precious with those gorgeous light brown eyes and dark brown hair and her beautiful tan skin. "I can tell that I'm gonna be chasing the little boys away once she gets to pre-school." Beck said, smiling at Khloe. I passed her to him, and fixed my shirt, I smile at both of them, I then pull out my cell phone and take a picture of the both of them, without Beck noticing. He turned and looked at me, he then looked at my phone, "Aww." he said and put Khloe in my arms, he then wrapped his arms around my waist, "My two girls." Beck said and kissed my cheek. Khloe yawned, "Awww." Beck and I said, smiling at her, she then started to cry, I rocked her back and forth, "Shhh, shh, shh, mommy and daddy are here sweetheart." I softly tell her, I kiss her forehead. She won't stop crying, sniff her, she's good, I broke out of Beck's grasp and went to Khloe's changing table. I unbuttoned her outfit and checked her diaper, she's good. She's still fussy however, I put her diaper back on and button her pjs back up. I then rock her in my arms and she falls asleep, I kiss her forehead and so does Beck. We lay her down in her crib, and turn on her Winnie The Pooh mobile and the baby monitor. "There." I say, smiling. Beck and I walk out of Khloe's bedroom, I sigh.

"So what movie do you wanna watch?" Beck asked me as we were walking into our hang out room, we sat on the huge bean bag chair, "I don't know, whatever you want to watch." I told him, he nodded and thought, "The Last Song?" I nodded, he got up and put it in the dvd player. He then came back to our bean bag chair. I have really annoying cramps right now, Beck rubbed my stomach, "You don't have t-" he kissed me. We broke away and he tucked my hair behind my ear, "Shh, I'm just trying to soothe your pain." Beck said and kissed my forehead. I can't argue with this fact one bit.

About an hour and a few minutes later, the movie was almost over and I was actually crying. "Tori, are you cr-"  
>"Yes!" I exclaim, sniffling, Beck chuckles and wipes my tears away, "Aww, my baby's sensitive." I laugh at Beck and wipe my eyes, I go back to laying my head on his shoulder, he puts his hand underneath my chin and kisses me softly, letting his lips linger on mine, it felt good. "Are you okay?" Beck asked me, I nod. The movie ended and Beck and I walked out of the room, I looked at the baby monitor, Khloe was crying. Beck and I ran upstairs to her bedroom.<p>

"Tori, I got her." Beck said, I nodded and walked back downstairs. I sat down on the chair and began to read Pretty Little Liars, I'm so hooked onto it! It's dramatic, scary, and romantic, I love these kinds of stories. I heard Beck coming downstairs, he walked over to the chair and sat next to me with Khloe in his arms. I put my book down, "She really is so beautiful." I said, smiling at my baby. "Yes she is." Beck said. I smiled at Beck and Khloe. Oh my precious little Khloe Tiara Oliver. She opened her eyes and looked at me, "Hi beautiful." I softly cooed to her, as she she held on tightly to Beck's finger. She's most definently already a daddy's girl. I softly caress her face, she's so amazing.

I think that I am truly blessed, I have a big amazing house, a wonderful family, wonderful friends, an awesome career, and Beck and Khloe. I wouldn't want my life to be any other way. I truly thank God everyday for the life that he has blessed me with. Thank you God.

* * *

><p>DONE! I LOVE this chapter! I really really hate directv. They closed off Nick and other channels, so that really means that there's no more Victorious for me to watch. Thank goodness there's E! I can keep watching Keeping Up With The Kardashians, I'm hooked to that show :)<br>Anyways... Thank you guys so much for your reviews, I love you all so much :)

It's 4AM, I'm scared :(

God Bless, :)  
>Javi :) <p>


	8. Chapter 8: Crazy Lazy Days

Hey guys, I know this update is seriously a really really LATE update and I am sorry... this will be my last update until September (I HAVE to do summer reading :( sucks... I know)

I like this new house... but then again I'm kind of scared

SOPHMORE YEAR! YEAH! Hahaha :) new Freshman and we get 12 new Sophmores! I pray one of them is a Lovatic (I'm the Demi freak at school) :(

Right now I am babysitting, so I will TRY to reply to your reviews! This by far is the most reviewed chapter... thank you all :)

AngelCat93: Thank you so much! :)

Pooquelle: I know! I cried when I saw it was back on again :D

Jeremy Shane: Thank you so much & updating now! :)

Guest: This really means a lot and yeah, my stories are like that (just a warning, I'm not like deeply religious or anything... just a Christian teen...)

cheysma2000: My dad literally never held my mom when she was pregnant with my brother (He's now 11, I still remember this even though I was 4 at the time) and they barely ever talked, so I wanted Beck and Tori to be the complete opposite of my parents (my parents divorced and I don't speak to my dad...)

Borilove11: Thank you and here's the update!

FurryFriends143: Thanks! :)

Okay, here's the update... I'm stressed out right now... Thank God I just typed this all week... If you have an Android, Inkpad Notepad is a freaking lifesaver.

* * *

><p>Two months, two whole months, wow I'm honestly still shocked. Two whole months ago I gave birth to this beautiful baby who's feeding from me. She's such a good peaceful baby, she barely cries. Khloe unlatched from my chest, "Done Khlo-Khlo?" I ask her, I look at her and giggle and put her on my shoulder and I burp her, she burped. I fixed my shirt and stood up from the chair with Khloe, "Do you wanna go with mommy while she exercises?" I ask her. She looks at me with her beautiful brown eyes, "Okay, come on!" I laugh and bring her blanket with me. She has an infant swing in the gym, I put her on my shoulder and take her blanket with me, she softly smiled.<p>

Khloe and I got to the home gym in a few seconds, "There you go baby." I tell Khloe as I get her into her baby swing. I turn on the tv to The Big Comfy Couch, God I miss this show so much! I feel like a big kid, I begin to hop onto the treadmill, I ran on it for about ten minutes. I hopped off and went to the elliptical machine and began to run on that. I took a break and grabbed my water bottle and began to drink it, my baby belly is literally almost gone, I don't know how! I've been exercising for I think a few weeks straight, well not all the time, maybe for two hours a day.

Beck walked into the room, "Hey sweetheart." he softly cooed to Khloe who was now asleep. Beck walked over to me as I had water in my mouth, "Hi princess." he said to me and captured my lips in a kiss, he smells like the axe that's in the blue container and cool refreshing peppermint. I gulped my water down as Beck kept staring into my eyes, I kept falling faster and faster, it's safe to say that my husband's eyes are hypnotising. Beck chuckled and pulled me in for another kiss, we pulled away, I looked at the clock, it's 10AM. "You okay?" Beck asked me, sweeping my hair out of my eyes, "Yeah." I turned around to put my water on the table behind me. Beck put his hands on my waist, I sighed and relaxed on his chest. He kissed my cheek, "I need a vacation." I said, giggling. "All of us do." Beck stated and started rocking back and forth, "Where should we go?" I ask, sweeping my hair out of my face, "Do you want to go on a date today? Just us and Khlo?" Beck asked, I looked at him and nodded, "Yeah, that sounds really fun." I told Beck.

~As We Go On~

"So how's your day today?" Beck asked me as we sat in the park eating ice cream, Khloe's awake and in Beck's arms. He's so gentle with her. "Awesome! How's your day?" Beck kissed my forehead, "Amazing." I looked up at him and smiled. He kissed me on my lips, I blushed and then looked down at little Khloe. Beck's so gentle and sweet with her, "You're so gentle with her." not that he's not gentle, he is. Khloe snuggled closer to him and went back to sleep. "Aww." Beck and I said, Beck just finished his chocolate ice cream. I'm still eating my vanilla ice cream. Beck wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I finished my ice cream cone and closed my eyes and fell asleep on my husband.

"Tori, wake up." Beck told me, I unhappily groaned, "Tor, baby, please? Or the tickle monster will get you." I groaned again and woke up. Beck laughed and kissed me, "What time is it?" I asked Beck, that nap felt so good. "It's like 5:30." Beck said, I got off of him, "What else should we do?" Beck asked me. I thought, "Maybe go out to dinner at Olive Garden. I'll pay." Beck ran his fingers through my brown hair, "Tor, I'll pay for dinner." Beck told me. He got up and put Khloe into her convertable baby stroller (the top is her car seat), strapped her in and then turned to look at me. He held his hand out and helped me up from the wooden bench. We both started walking, people were walking past us, smiling. I looked at Khloe, she's mostly awake and mostly sleeping. I don't know, this baby stuff is actually really interesting to me. "Hi baby." I softly coo to Khloe, she's so precious and she rarely ever cries. Beck and I made it to the car, I unlocked the car door and Beck put Khloe in the car. We both got into the car and started driving to Olive Garden.

Beck and I pulled up to Olive Garden an hour later, we're now eating our breadsticks and talking. "I had a lot of fun today." I said, smiling. Beck nodded, "So did I sweetheart." our food came to the table, "Thank you." Beck and I told Tara, she's our waitress and also Beck's cousin who's in college. "You're welcome guys, enjoy your dinner. By the way, Khloe, you are gorgeous."  
>"Thank you so much." I told her, smiling, she's really cool. "Well guys, I gotta go, I'll talk to you guys later." she told us, "Okay, bye Tara." Beck and I said, she went back to work. Beck and I began to eat our food, Beck ordered the mozzarella chicken and I ordered lasagna rollata al forno. It's so good, "Beck, I'm going to pay." I told him, he ran his hands through his hair, "No Tor, it's okay." Beck told me as we ate, I finished one of my three shells, and began to feed Khloe her bottle. I took her out of the seat and burped her. I then sat her back in her seat again. Tara came back, "Tar, can I have a box please?" I asked her, she smiled, "Sure, how about you Beck?"<br>"Sure." he said. Tara looked at Khloe and stroked her hair, Khloe kicked her little legs back and forth, "Awww, that little adorable face! Okay guys, I'll get your boxes." Tara raced to the kitchen and came back with our boxes. She packed mine and Beck's food in the boxes and handed them back to us. "Thanks Tara." I told her. She reached down to hug me, she then went and hugged Beck. "See you later guys." we waved to Tara, "See ya Khloe." she told her and kissed her forehead.

I ended up paying two dollars out of 25 dollars of our dinner, Beck spoils me. "Ready?" Beck asked me, I nodded. He took Khloe's seat out of the high chair and we both began to head out of Olive Garden. It's 8PM and Khloe's bedtime, I'm shocked that she's not fussy like she usually is around this time.

~AWGO~

I looked at the clock, it's 4AM and I can't sleep at all. Somehow Beck's asleep, he was just with Khloe not too long ago. Khloe won't be quiet, she's pretty much whining and crying. I can't take any more of this, I began get up out of bed and go to my baby's room. I turn on the lights, she looks red and tired from crying. My poor little baby, I check her diaper, it's not that. "What is it sweetheart?" I ask her and kiss her forehead, she's burning up! I walk over to the chair and undo my shirt, trying to get her to feed off of me, she's feeding. Yay!  
>She broke away and kept crying, this time screaming. I sigh and run my hand over my face. I fix my pink pajama shirt and burp Khloe, she spit up a little bit. I wiped it and tried to rock my screaming crying baby to sleep so that I could take her temperature. I sigh and get up with her still in my arms, I quickly grab the thermometer, suddenly Beck walked in the room, "I'm taking her temperature." Beck said. I nodded, he ran over to me and I took the forehead thermometer and swiped it on Khloe's forehead. Beck reached for her, I passed her to him, "She feels hot." the thermometer beeped, I looked at it, "Beck! We have to go to the hospital! She has a fever of 102.8 degrees." Beck and I quickly scrambled everything together including Khloe's favorite blanket. She keeps on screaming and crying, a tear escapes from my eye. I kiss her forehead, "Mommy loves you baby." I tell her. She keeps crying, Beck grabbed her carseat that she is in now and put her in the car. Then Beck and I got into the car and began to drive to the hospital. I don't care if I am in shorts and a pajama top, all I care about is my daughter being alright.<p>

Beck and I had tears rolling down his cheeks as Khloe cried and screamed, we live twenty minutes away from the children's hospital. Beck quickly rushed to the hospital as fast as he could, one hand on the wheel and the other holding my have for support. Both of us were crying, "Khlo, we're almost there, okay baby?" Beck said to Khloe, his voice was cracking. I look out of the window and see the hospital. Beck speeds the car faster and faster. Luckily there are no cars out here this time of morning whatsoever. Beck pulled up to the hospital and parked the car faster than you could blink. I quickly got out of the car and got Khloe out of her carseat and her blanket. I wrapped it around her tiny body. "Okay, let's go." Beck and I said at the same time. Beck locked the car door and we began to walk into the hospital ER.

Beck ran to the receptionist, "Hi my daughter Khloe is having a fever." she paged the doctor, I handed Khloe to the doctor as Beck and I quickly filled out paperwork. Khloe was taken away on a stretcher.

Beck and I walked over to the red chairs and we both began to cry, "She's going to be fine Tor." Beck told me, he was also crying. I wiped Beck's tears away, "I know." Beck held onto my hand that was on his cheek and brought it to his lips and kissed it.

Beck and I sat here shaking and praying in the emergency room, we still don't know what's wrong with Khloe. Beck saw my hands shaking and grabbed them, "Hey, it's going to be fine Tor, you just gotta trust God." Beck told me, I nodded and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders pulling me close to him. Tears ran down my face, I wiped them away, I'm trying to stay strong for Khloe. Beck kissed my forehead, "Shh. She's going to be okay." Beck said, sounding like he was about to cry again. He literally just broke down in sobs a few minutes ago. Honestly, having Khloe has changed Beck, Khloe has him wrapped around her tiny fingers. I hugged Beck, "You're gonna be okay too Beck." Beck smiled at me and kissed me softly. We pulled apart and I looked at the clock, it's 5:30AM. "Mr. and Mrs. Oliver?" Beck and I stood up, the male nurse with brown hair and blue eyes walked over to Beck and I, "Okay, good news, Khloe is absolutely fine and she just had a bad cold. She might have caught it sometime yesterday, who knows. The other news is that she is able to come home now. She's absolutely fine and does not need any medicines whatsoever and the fever has dropped to normal temperature." the doctor told us. "Thank you so much, we really appreciate it." Beck stated. "You're welcome." he stated and rushed back to work. Another nurse came with Khloe in her arms, she passed her to me. "Thank you." I told her. "You're welcome, be careful driving." she told us and left. Beck and I left the ER, hopped in the car with Khloe, and drove home.

Beck and I tucked Khloe in once we got into the house. I truly thank God she is absolutely fine and well again. Beck and I took a shower, brushed our teeth and then went back to bed. Beck fell asleep but I stayed up and tossed and turned, "Babe, are you okay?" Beck asked me, he had his arm wrapped around my waist; I snuggled more onto his chest. "Tor?" I drew patterns on his chest, he kissed my forehead, "I'm fine, I can't sleep." Beck rubbed my back, I sighed, he kissed my forehead again, I am seriously in love with forehead kisses. I looked at the clock, it's 7AM, I have had just two hours of sleep last night. "Just try to fall asleep." Beck said and kissed my lips. I nodded and started to drift off to sleep all over again.

I started to feel myself waking up, "Look Khlo, there's mommy." I heard. I then heard Khloe make her cute baby noises that she always makes. I giggle and wake up to see Beck and Khloe laying next to me, I always wanted to do this. "Good morning guys." I said, smiling. I picked Khloe up and laid her on my chest. I kissed her forehead, "She's already spoiled." Beck said, smiling at me. He moved closer to me, pulling me into his arms, I blushed, this really is a very beautiful moment. Beck kissed my cheek, "I just fed her and changed her before we came in here." Beck told me, I nodded. Khloe looked at me, I smiled at her, "Hi Khloe." I ran my hands over her wavy dark brown hair, she smiled. "Her smile is priceless." Beck said, smiling, I smiled back at him. Khloe is really beautiful, and I'm not just saying that because she's our daughter. "If someone told us that we would be like this ten years ago, I would think they were crazy." Beck said, lightly laughing, "I know right, I never imagined this." Beck kissed my lips once again, I smiled like a lovesick idiot. My stomach grumbled, I need food. I began to sit up, Khloe stared at me, giving me that "Why did you do that?" look Beck and I laughed. I started to get up, "Nope, we're staying in bed today, the only time we're leaving is to get food, or to go to the bathroom, and by bathroom I mean Khloe business too." Beck said, I nodded. Beck kissed my forehead, "So I made brunch for the two of us and I'm going downstairs to get it, okay?" Beck said, I nodded, "Thanks."  
>"You're welcome sweetheart." Beck left the room and took Khloe with him so that she could lay down in her crib. I tucked my hair behind my ears and sighed, I feel blessed, I am blessed. Beck came back into the room, that was fast. "Hey, I have your breakfast." Beck told me and handed my breakfast in bed tray. Beck made two pieces of French toast with two pieces of bacon with orange juice, it smells really good. I took a bite out of my French toast, this is fantastic!<p>

"This is really good." I told Beck after I finished one piece of French toast. "Thanks." Beck told me, smiling. I began to eat my second piece of French toast, man I love this French toast.  
>I finished my French toast and bacon five minutes later. Beck grabbed my plate as I was drinking my orange juice. "I'm going to put these downstairs, okay?" Beck told me, I nodded. Beck began to walk out of the room, my cell phone rung, I don't know who this is. Beck began to walk downstairs, I picked up my cell phone and answered it, "Hello?"<br>"Hi, is this Victoria Oliver?" I wonder who this is. "Yes, speaking."  
>"We want to inform you on your parents condition. Your mother and father are both in a coma, due to a car accident a few moments ago." I nearly dropped my phone, I feel that weird lump in my throat, first Khloe had a fever and now my parents are in a coma, this is too much. "Are they both okay?" I ask in a shaky voice. "They are in a coma, but can not be seen until tomorrow." I nodded, forgetting the person couldn't see me, "Okay, thank you."<br>"You're welcome, goodbye." the man hung up.

I sat here feeling hollow, "Tor?" Beck tried to get my attention, I couldn't move at all. I came back to my senses and went deep down into my comforters, letting a bit of air in. Beck took the comforters off, "Are you okay babe?" Beck asked me, I finally began to break down. Beck laid down next to me and started soothing me, "Hey, look at me." Beck said, I felt him pull me on top of him, he sat up. "What's wrong?" I tried to get the words out, "My m-mom and m-" I broke down crying, Beck rocked me back and forth, rubbing my back, "Shh, shh, shh. Just relax and tell me." Beck told me, I nodded. "My parents were j-just p-" I can't get these words out! "Put into what Tori?" Beck asked, sweeping my bangs out if my eyes, he cradled me close to him, "A com-coma." I said, sobbing, I feel weak right now. Beck rocked me back and forth, "What? I just talked to mom a few minutes ago, watch this." Beck told me, he pulled out his cell phone, unlocked it and started calling my mom, I began sobbing harder, Beck kissed my forehead and began to smooth out my hair, "Hello?" my mom said, answering the phone, "Hey mom." Beck said, "Hey Beck, why did you call again sweetie?"  
>"I'm with Tori. She's pretty shaken up about something."<br>"What happened?" my mom asked. I began sobbing harder and harder, my head started to pound. Beck pulled my head up and kissed me softly for a second. "Someone called her cell phone saying that you and dad were in a coma from a car accident that happened." Beck said, "Is she with you now?" mom asked Beck, "Yeah, she's like a nervous wreck right now." Beck kept trying to soothe me, "Tori?"  
>"Hi mom." I say, feeling like I'm going to cry again, "Hi baby. Your father and I are absolutely fine, do you know who this person was?" my mom asked me, "No, it was just a man with a deep voice." Beck pulled me closer to him, "Okay, give me the number and we'll investigate it, okay?"<br>"Okay."  
>"Your dad and I are fine sweetheart, just relax okay? I know you're tired, just go to sleep."<br>"Okay."  
>"How's my little Khlover?" mom asked, Beck and I laughed, "She's really good, her fever is down and she's still happy sweet little Khloe."<br>"Aww, she's such a little lady. Oh Tori, what was the number again so that your father can track the number?" I pulled my phone out, "The number is 5556358."  
>"Okay, thanks baby. Guys, I'm going to go now, I'll talk to you guys later."<br>"Okay, bye mom." Beck and I said. Beck hung his phone up, "See? Everything's fine babe, relax." Beck told me, I sighed, Beck rubbed my back, I laid down and Beck followed, I laid my head on his chest and he kissed my forehead and rubbed my back, "Just relax, okay, you need sleep." I sighed and began to feel my body falling asleep, my eyes began to close.

I woke up feeling Beck rubbing my back, he was lightly kissing my forehead. I relaxed, "You okay?" Beck asked me, I nodded, "Yeah I'm fine, I wanna go out." Beck smiled at me, "Nope, we're going to stay here and relax on this amazing rainy Friday." I sighed and snuggled close to him. Beck laughed and brought his lips close to mine, "I know you want to relax Tori." he kissed me, I happily sighed, the kiss got deeper and deeper. I broke away, needing air, Beck quickly kissed my lips one last time. He wrapped his arms around me, I snuggled closer to him. "When was the last time Khloe ate and had her diaper changed?" I asked Beck.  
>"I did that thirty minutes before you woke up." I looked at the clock, it's two o'clock, wow time goes by quickly. I yawned again, "How's your nap going?" I looked at Beck and laughed. He chuckled and I sighed, "It's going good." I said and laughed. I looked at my wedding ring, Beck softly and passionately kissed my lips I had butterflies rushing right through my stomach, Beck made the kiss deeper and deeper, I broke away, giggling.<p>

Beck laughed, "You're too adorable."  
>"So are you." I told him laughing, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. I looked at the baby monitor, Khloe was still fast asleep, I love my baby girl. I closed my eyes and began to drift off to sleep again, "You're really tired? Aren't you?" Beck asked me and rubbed my side, I nod. He softly hums to me and I begin to go to sleep once again, this feels so good.<p>

I just woke up feeling something on my chest, I looked, it was Khloe "Hi pretty baby." I said in a baby voice, I pulled her close to me and kissed her cheek. She's a really smart baby for her age, she's in the advanced stage for newborns. She fell back to sleep, she looks like a little angel. Beck walked back into the room and over to me, "She looks like you." Beck stated and kissed Khloe's cheek, she reached for him, Beck lifted her up. "You are one smart baby." He laughed and kissed her cheek, "Nah I think she looks like you." I told Beck, sitting up in bed. "Well for one, she acts exactly like you, but she has my traits too." Beck said and laid down in bed, resting Khloe in the basinet next to our bed. She instantly fell asleep.

Beck pulled me on top of him and began to kiss my face all over, "I love you, so much." Beck told me, I brought his lips to mine, "I love you too." We stayed in each others arms all day long, just Beck, Khloe, and I. Ten whole years ago, Beck and I were just friends and nothing more than that. Five years ago Beck asked me to be his girlfriend. Finally, here we are at three years ago when Beck and I got married. That day was honestly the most beautiful, precious, amazing, most spectacular day of my entire life. Well, between mine and Beck's wedding and Khloe's birthday, I can't choose between which one I loved better. God is amazing and I thank him so much for blessing me with my life. "What are you thinking about?" Beck asks me, as he caresses my cheek, "My life and how blessed I am to have you and Khloe." Beck kissed my forehead, "I feel the same way." Beck stated, his eyes twinkled, aww. I happily sigh and snuggle closer to Beck, "Do you think we're going to have more kids? I mean like in the future." Beck asked me, I looked up at him, "Yeah, I do think so." he smiled at me, "You make a fantastic, beautiful mom."  
>"And you make a fantastic, handsome husband." Beck ran his hand over my stomach, "I miss your mommy belly." I laughed, "I don't, trust me." I told him, laughing. God, I am in love with my life and I do not want it to change one bit.<p>

* * *

><p>Yes I'm listening to I Think You're Swell, it's sooo sweet! :)<p>

Okay, I gotta go! Next update is in September! :( OR I can sneak on here and QUICKLY update! I freaking love you guys :)

GOTTA GO! HAHAHA *Hugs!*

God Bless,

Javi :)


	9. Chapter 9: I love You

Hey guys! I know I have not updated in probably almost a year, and I know that you all are ready to literally jump up and kill me... I know :(

Look, so the reason why I have not been updating in so long is because, I have had HORRIBLE writer's block, every time I write, I delete everything and restart writing again, I need MAJOR HELP

If any of you want to help me, I will seriously appreciate it, you can PM me, leave a review, or whatever you want to do, it is fine with me and I seriously appreciate it.

I love you guys so much, and thank you so much for everything :)

Last week has been the worst week ever, barely any of my friends are speaking to me, and this girl I don't like is flirting with my boyfriend, I don't know whether to cry, or punch her in her face -_- I love my boyfriend with all of my heart, and if I lost him, I don't know what the heck I would do :'(

ANYWAYS, here comes the update :)

* * *

><p>I stood in the bathroom applying my makeup, I'm also watching Khloe who's playing with her toys on mine and Beck's bed, she's so adorable and sweet, I can't believe she's eleven months already, she's learning how to speak. "Mama?" I looked at her, and smiled, "Yes baby?" She looked at me and smiled, she has two teeth on the bottom. She's so freaking cute, she looks like the baby girl version of Beck, with my doe brown eyes. Beck came back into the room, he looked at Khloe, "Ready for the doctors Khloe?" He asked her, and picked her up, kissing her cheeks, forehead, and nose. He sat her in her car seat that comes inside the house, and she began laughing, "What is it sweetheart?" He said, she laughed again, she's so funny. "Dada!" She screamed, excitedly, I laughed. I'm shocked that she's learning how to talk, even though she's turning one in a week. At least "Your Baby Can Read" is actually working. Beck sat her car seat with her in it, on the floor, "I love you so much my little munchkin." I smiled at the both of them and then yawned. Khloe was playing with her red and blue striped sweater, she's wearing that with a pair of skinny jeans with black baby ballet flats, and underneath the sweater, she's wearing a light blue shirt that says, "I'm with the band." With hearts on it. It's so adorable.<p>

I grabbed my bottle of mascara and twisted open the cap. I felt the need to stretch, so I extended my arms up and yawned, then I shook myself to wake up. I barely slept last night, I don't know why, it's not like I don't sleep, because I do, you get my point, right? I began to dip the mascara brush into the bottle and apply it to my eyelashes, I already have my eyeliner on. Beck wrapped his arms around my waist as I was applying mascara, I was too busy watching him and Khloe, instead of putting on the rest of my makeup. Beck grabbed my mascara bottle, the lid was in my hand. "Why did you take it? I was about to put that on." I asked him, confused, he kissed my forehead. "Because you don't need it, you're beautiful without it." I laughed, Beck kissed my neck, "I'm serious Tor." I shook my head, "No, I need it." He rubbed the bottom part of my back and swayed back and forth, I turned around to look at Khloe, who was asleep. I pulled away, "No, come back baby." I blushed, Beck pulled me back in the same position, "Now, as I was saying, before being interrupted," Beck ticked my sides, I fell to the floor laughing, Beck sat next to me, laughing with me. He pulled me onto my lap. "You don't need makeup, you're so beautiful without it baby." I nodded, Beck kissed my lips. "Thank you babe." I told him, he rubbed my back, I squeezed his sides, he started laughing, "Payback!" I screamed, coughing, Beck and I looked at each other. "Are you getting sick?" Beck asked me, I have a horrible immune system, whatever colds come around, I ALWAYS end up catching it. Thank God that neither Beck, Khloe, or I caught it, or anyone in my family. Thank God that Khloe's still a healthy baby, Beck rubbed my back, I kissed his cheek, "We should get up now." I told Beck, he laughed, "Agreed."

I never did apply the mascara that Beck told me not to put on, I just have on eyeliner, oh well, I put on my sweater, and yawned again, Beck laughed, "Tori, how sleepy are you?" I lauged, "I don't know." Beck kissed my forehead, I sighed, I looked at the calendar, uh oh. "Tor? What's wrong? You're as white as a ghost right now." I looked at Beck and gulped, "Nothing, I'm fine." I said, he nodded, "Okay, let's go, it's 10:45, Khloe's appointment is at 11:15 and it takes twenty minutes to get there." Beck said, I laughed. I grabbed my keys and my purse, "I'm driving." I told Beck, he always drives.

We grabbed Khloe, and her baby bag and left the house.

"Hi, how are you?" The lady at the front desk asked, "Good, how are you?" "I'm good Tori, Dr. Arey will be with you in a second." I nodded, Beck was playing with Khloe, "Aww." I said, smiling at them, Khloe was standing up in Beck's lap, playing with his hair, "Ow, princess, you're hurting me!" Beck said, wincing, I laughed. Beck grabbed Khloe's hands and kissed them. "I still love you though." He told her, running his hands through her dark brown hair.

"Khloe Oliver?" The doctor asked, Beck stood up and held Khloe in his arms. "Hi." Beck and I said, "Okay, so lets start, "The last time I've seen you, you were eight months old, you're getting big." Dr. Aery told Khloe, she started giggling and playing with my hair. "Okay, so how is she with eating?" Beck looked at me, "She's really good with eating, she eats solid foods and eats breakfast, lunch, and dinner." The doctor nodded and wrote everything down, "That's good. How is she with sleeping?" She asked, I rubbed Khloe's back, she looked up at me, I think she's sleepy, or bored. "She sleeps really good throughout the night, she's a really good baby." I told the doctor, "Okay, so how many people live in your house? And do you have any pets?" "It's just us three, and we have a parakeet." She nodded. "Okay, so is Khloe active?" "Yes, we play with her all of the time, until her nap time, which is around this time." "How much does she sleep?" "Ten hours at night, and six in the day, she's up at six AM, ready to play, then takes a nap around this hour, so if she gets fussy, I'm sorry." She nodded, writing stuff down, "Do you guys still do tummy time?" Beck and I nodded, "All of the time when we play with her, she's actually starting to crawl and is starting to stand up." Beck answered excitedly. I laughed, Beck kissed my forehead. "Okay, so this is the last question, do you guys have the whooping cough vaccine?" "Yes, we do have it" She wrote it down. "Oh, ans what is her normal temperature?" Beck answered, "98.5, she's never been sick before, thank God." The doctor smiled, "That's really good."

"Okay, so let's start with the exam." I nodded, "Okay, so just take all her clothes off, except for her diaper and hold her." Beck removed her sweater and then her shirt, Khloe looked at me, confused, "It's okay pumpkin." I told her. I removed her shoes and handed them to Beck, who was organizing her clothes on the chair. "Can you hold her back for me?" I asked Beck, "Yeah." Beck gently put his hand on Khloe's back and I unbuckled her baby belt. I then unbuttoned them and unzipped them. "Okay, now I need you to stand her up." I told Beck, he grabbed her underarms and lifted, I slid them off of her. "There we go." Beck said, smiling at me, I laughed. I then sat back down, "I'll hold her." I told Beck, Khloe was then passed to me.

The doctor left the room to get something, Beck and I began praying. "Dear God, please have this examination go really good and please help us to know what to do as parents dear God, please. In Jesus' name, Amen."

The doctor came back in, "I have a question for you guys." Dr. Aery said, Beck and I nodded, "What is your heritage? This baby is so beautiful." Beck and I laughed. I ran my hand through my hair, "Thank you, my mother is Irish and German, and my father is Italian and Puerto Rican." I answered, Beck laughed and began to speak,"It's weird because when we were younger, these people in a vet office thought that Tori and I were related." I laughed, "No, we're not, eww," I said, Beck smirked at me, as if he's saying something. "My father is Welsh and Canadian, and my mother is Indian." Dr. Aery nodded. "That's really interesting." We nodded and laughed, "You guys are gorgeous." "Thank you." Beck and I said, smiling. "Okay, lets start the exam." She went into her mini container and pulled out a pair of ear microscopes, she twisted on the ear part and sat on her chair, she moved next to Beck and I, then she put the microscope in her ear, then she went to the other side of her face and put the microscope in her ear. "Her ears are really good. Now I'm going to check her eyes and nose."

"There you go Khloe, you're all done with your nose and eyes, I'm going to now check your walking skills." Dr. Aery said, I passed Khloe to Beck, he stood up and put her on the table where the babies are stretched out at. "Okay, just lay her flat." Dr. Aery told Beck, Beck played her flat and Dr. Aery examined her flexibility, "Wow, you are one flexible baby and your abdomen is perfect." Beck and I smiled, "Okay, now I'm going to check down there." She told Beck and I, we nodded, she slid off Khloe's diaper, she started whining, "Shhh, it'll all be over in a few seconds, okay." Beck told Khloe, trying to comfort her, "And we're done Khloe, you're good down there too." "How much does she go to the bathroom in a day?" She asked, "About eight times a day, she's a really healthy baby, all she eats is fruits and vegetables and maybe a piece of meat, we're not giving her meat like steak or chicken until she's maybe two, just so that she'll still eat her vegetables and fruits." The doctor wrote it down, then she checked Khloe's head, "Head shape is good, and everything else, her motor skills are fantastic, you are just one healthy baby!" She said, Beck and I laughed.

She grabbed Khloe and measured her, "She is 26 inches, a little shorter than average, only by two inches, nothing to worry about, and she weighs," she put Khloe on the scale, "She weights 20 pounds, which is good." She continued to record the information. "You have baby breath Khloe, but I see two teeth coming in already." She said, smiling. "Now time for your shots and then you can go home, okay?" Beck and I looked at each other. "Okay, so she's going to get her flu shot, then in a few months she's going to get her diphtheria shot." Beck and I nodded. I got up and grabbed Khloe.

"I'm going to go get the needless and the medicine." Dr. Aery said, she walked out of the room. "Okay, start pulling out her pacifier and her Teddy bear." Beck handed me the pacifier and bear right after I said it, "I knew you were going to ask for it." I kissed Beck's cheek. "Thank you sweetie." I said, I stuck the pacifier in Khloe's mouth. The doctor came back in, I rubbed Khloe's back, "Okay, I'm going to prep the medicine." Beck and I silently spoke to each other, as I cradled Khloe, "Babe, are you okay?" I nodded, "Yeah, why?" "Okay, the medicine is ready." "I'll tell you later." I nodded, Beck and I were softly whispering words in Khloe's ear, "You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action, you're never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction. In my victory, just remember me, when I make it shine." I softly sung to her as the doctor put the needle in Khloe's skin, she spat out the pacifier and began to cry. Beck and I began comforting her, "All done Khloe." Khloe started screaming, she's my little drama queen.

"Khloe, calm down, it's all over." Beck told her, she was already dressed and we were leaving the doctor's office, Beck and I went to sign out, "Aww, is she okay?" May, the lady at the front desk asked, "Yeah, she's fine, she just got a shot and it's her nap time, she might be hungry too." I said, May nodded. "Aww, I hope you feel better Khloe, and have a nice day Beck and Tori, see you instead six months." We waved at May, "Thank you May."

Once we got outside, Khloe stopped crying, and went to sleep. "This isn't going to last long." Beck said, I laughed.

Beck began driving back home, "Two long hours of being at the doctors, woo-hoo." Beck said, I giggled. "So what's wrong Vic?" Beck asked me, "Nothing, I promise, n-nothing." I said, looking down at my hands. Beck pulled into the driveway a few minutes later.

I got out of the car and took Khloe out of the car, and pulled out my house key. I opened the door and ran upstairs with Khloe, I was unchanging her clothes, and diaper. "Mommy loves you so much." I told her. I don't feel good. I changed her into her onesie and laid her back down in her crib, "Tor?" I heard Beck behind me, I looked at him, "Go, I'm about to close Khloe's door." Beck went out in the hallway, I followed him, shutting Khloe's door.

Beck backed me up against the wall, "What's wrong Tor?" I sighed, and shook my head, smiling at Beck, "I'm not buying the smile Tori." I blinked, "I don't feel good, and when I looked at the calendar this morning, I saw that I'm late by a week." Beck kissed my lips, then my forehead, "Are you okay?" Beck asked, rubbing my stomach, "I'm fine, I just need to lay down. I feel like I have to throw up that's why I quickly came in." I told Beck, he kissed my lips again, this time moving them in sync with mine, he pulled away. "Go change and lay down, I'm coming too." Beck said, I looked at him, "I'm not tired." Beck kissed my forehead twice, "Okay, but still get changed though."

"Come on princess." Beck told Khloe as we were out in the yard, both of us were on the side of her, she was crawling. "She looks like she's trying to stand up." I said, laughing, Beck kissed Khloe's cheek, she laughed like there was no tomorrow. Beck and I laughed, Khloe began to get off of her hands and was kneeling, thank God we're on grass. She then stood up, Beck and I high fived each other, "Now come on Khlo." I told her, standing up with her. She took one step, then began to start falling backwards. Beck caught her before she hit the ground, she got frustrated. "Yeah, she has your personality." I told Beck, he laughed. "No, she's like a mini version of you, she looks exactly like you and everything." Beck said, Khloe began to tear up. "No, no, no, Khloe." Beck said, quickly pulling her up to his chest, she whined a little bit, I moved closer to Beck and Khloe, and sat on the ground with them, "Shh, princess." I softly told her, she rubbed her eyes, she's so freaking adorable. I looked at the clock, it's 5 o'clock right now, "I think she's hungry." Beck said, I sighed, oh how I dislike breast feeding sometimes. Beck passed Khloe to me, who looked upset. "Hey, stop it Khlo-Khlo." I said, playfully. I covered her face in kisses, "You want yum yum?" Which means food, ignore my baby talk. Khloe touched my right breast, yeah she's hungry. She doesn't touch my breasts unless she's hungry. Beck began to laugh, I looked at him, he kissed my lips, "I'm sorry babe." He said. I nodded, "It's okay." I told him, "Can you unhook my bra?" I asked Beck, "Sure." Beck said, he went inside my shirt and unlatched my bra, "Thank you." I said, I grabbed Khloe and put her underneath my shirt, she began to suck on my breast. I winced in pain after a few seconds, "Are you okay?" Beck asked me, I nodded, "Yeah, it's just that she sometimes bites on my nipple, ow." I said, Beck rubbed my back, "Time goes by so fast, doesn't it?" I smiled, "Yes it does, I still remember the day you asked me to be your girlfriend." I said, smiling. Beck kissed my forehead, "I remember the day when I asked you to be my wife, forever." I smiled at him, blushing, "I remember saying, I do, and our honeymoon." Khloe unlatched herself. I picked her up and began to burp her, "I remember how we made Khloe." It was an awkward silence, both Beck and I laughed, "So do I." I said, Beck pat Khloe's back with me, she burped, I passed her to Beck, "We've been having a lot of sex, lately." Beck said, I looked down, Beck picked my head up and kissed my lips, "You're so beautiful, inside and outside." He told me, I smiled at him, "Thank you." I said, still blushing, I was never really called beautiful, so it's still weird when Beck does it, which is all of the time.

Khloe fell asleep, and Beck and I don't feel like cooking. Khloe's in her crib right now, it's 8PM, she should be up at 6AM, as usual, babies sleep a lot. I laid on the chair thinking, and watching Beck, who was playing his guitar, Beck put his guitar down and walked over to me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me off of the chair and onto his lap. "What?" I asked him, closing my eyes, he rubbed my back, "Do you want to go downtown tomorrow?" Beck asked, we love going to downtown LA. "Yeah, sure, we haven't been there in a while." I said, I snuggled closer to Beck, while he played with my hair. "Do you feel better?" He asked me, I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, stop worrying." I told Beck, he nodded.

I woke up feeling nauseous, I looked at the clock it's 4AM, oh joy. I got up our of bed and felt my food coming back up. I ran out of bed and grabbed the trashcan, I quickly emptied my stomach, Beck's still asleep. I stopped throwing up and grabbed the bag out of the trash bin and exited the bedroom. I rushed to the stairs and began to get dizzy. I sat down and then stood back up, I ran downstairs and went to the trash can, I threw the bag of vomit into the trash can.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, I jumped. "It's okay." Beck said, I gave him a slight smile, "Did you puke again?" Beck asked me, looking worried. I nodded, he rubbed my back, slowly swaying back and forth. "What time is it?" Beck asked, looking for the clock in the kitchen, which is on the wall, I pulled out my phone, "4:45." I said, coughing, Beck sighed, then yawned, "Tor, let's go and lay back down." Ugh I hate my bad immune system. I nodded and felt Beck put his arm under the back of my knees and another arm on my back, lifting me up. "Beck, I can walk." He shook his head, "Nah." I laughed, "I wanna walk." Beck nodded and began to put me down.

Beck and I got into bed, Beck rubbed my back and pulled me closer to him, I blushed. Beck softly caressed my face, "I love you Tori." I smiled at him, "I love you too Beck." He connected his lips with mine, then pulled away, "Go back to sleep." Beck told me, I nodded and closed my eyes, I was sleeping within seconds.

"Ma! Ma!" I kept hearing, I then felt little hands on my face. I woke up looking at Khloe, "Good Morning gorgeous." I told her, laughing, I got up and stretched, I then sat her in my lap and kissed her cheek. "You are one silly little girl." I told her, laughing, she smiled at me, with her two teeth sticking out at the bottom. I heard my phone buzz, I picked it up, I'm obsessing over my wallpaper, it's a picture of Beck, Khloe, and I, Beck and I are making silly faces, and Khloe is grinning into the camera. "Good Morning beautiful." Trina sent me, "Good Morning T." I sat my phone down and grabbed Khloe, "Let's go find daddy." I told her, she clapped her hands, I laughed. I walked out of mine and Beck's room and looked for Beck, "Do you see daddy?" I asked Khloe, she pointed to the wall, where there was a picture of Beck and I, "No Khloe. I mean do you see him walking?" Khloe laughed, she's so funny. I walked over to Khloe's bedroom, "Dada!" Khloe screamed, I laughed, Beck was picking out Khloe's outfit. "Hi Khloe!" Beck said, running over to us, Beck grabbed her and kissed her cheek, she laughed. Khloe loves cheek kisses, she's so crazy sometimes, Beck kissed my lips, letting them linger there for a moment, Khloe slapped both of our cheeks, Beck and I laughed and broke away, "That's a no no Khloe." I told her, she looked disappointed, I began to feel bad, "I suck at discipline." I told Beck, he kissed my forehead, "No you don't babe." He told me, "Are you hungry?" Beck asked me, "Yeah." "Same here, let's go eat."

We sat Khloe down in her playpen and turned on the TV and gave her toys to play with, Beck and I went into the kitchen, Beck wrapped his arms around my waist, and swayed back and forth. I turned around in his arms and put my hands on his face, and stroked his cheeks. He smiled at me, and lifted me up so that I was straddling his hips, I laughed. "You have the most beautiful laugh that I've ever heard." I laughed again, he kissed my lips, I pulled away from him, laughing again, "Someone's blushing." I told Beck, squeezing his cheeks, he laughed. He put me down and still kept his arms around me, "Hey did you feed Khloe?" Beck nodded, "Yeah, I did, now we just have to eat." I nodded, and rubbed my head. Beck pressed his forehead against mine, "Tor, what is it?" I shook my head, "I'm fine." I told Beck, "I'll be back I gotta go to the bathroom." I told Beck, I walked to the stairs in the kitchen and ran upstairs to the hallway, I ran into the bathroom and closed the door, throwing up, again.

I've thrown up about eight times, and it's only 12 PM. This is really crazy, "Tori!" Beck called my name from downstairs, this man forgets that we have a PA system, ugh. I have a migraine, and he decides to scream my name right now?

"Beck, I have a really bad headache right, and I don't feel good, so can you please not yell babe?" I said in the PA system. I closed my eyes and began to fall asleep, I heard Beck come downstairs. "Okay, Khloe's still sleeping." He told me, I nodded. Beck sat down next to me, and pulled me into his arms, "What's wrong with your stomach?" He asked me, "I don't know, it might be the chicken you made last night." I said, laughing, Beck smiled, "Oh really?" He said, I laughed, "Yup! Haha, but in all seriousness, I can't stop throwing up." I told Beck, he kissed my forehead, "Well you're burning up right now." I shook my head, "Okay, well have you been seeing blood when you throw up?" I looked at him, "Nope." He nodded, "Okay, if you keep throwing up, then we're going to the hospital." He said, I nodded and sighed. "Beck, I'm fine, calm down." I told him, "What, I can't worry about my baby?" I laughed, then kissed his lips, "No, because I'm fine, weirdo." Beck smiled at me, and then began to rock back and forth, "Stop." I told Beck, he stopped and looked at me, "You have to throw up again, don't you?" I looked at the floor, then at Beck, "No." I said, Beck looked at me, "Let's go, I'm taking you to the hospital to find out what's wrong with you." I shook my head, "Beck, I'm telling you, I'm fine." I sniffled and then coughed, "Babe, no you're not, you look like you're about to pass out, you have a fever, you can't stop throwing up, just please go." I sighed, "Fine, but I'm telling you, I'm fine."

And where are we now? The hospital, and what do I keep doing? Throwing up, I really hate my immune system, I'm always sick, Andre and Katharine are watching Khloe for Beck and I. "Mrs. Oliver, your test results are almost ready." the doctor at the emergency room said, I nodded, Beck kissed my forehead, "As I said, I'm fine." I told Beck, coughing, I hunched over and threw up in the trash bin, I sat back up, and then threw up again, "No, you're not fine, Tori." I sat back up, and sighed, Beck handed me a tissue, "Thank you." I said, wiping my mouth, Beck rubbed my knee, "You're welcome, sweetheart."

The doctor came back in, "Mrs. Oliver, you have the stomach virus, but your baby is doing perfectly fine." Beck and I looked at each other, "Wait, baby?" Beck asked, shocked, I couldn't talk, I'm speechless, "Yes, you are expecting a baby, so you're due in March." I nodded, "Thank you." Beck and I said, we both stood up, "You're welcome, congratulations, and drive safely."

I'm pretty much house bound, and can't go anywhere until next week, or see Khloe, either, I'm sitting in the living room watching The Brady Bunch, and watching our new kitten named Bella play with her toy mouse, she's so cute. I sighed, Beck walked into the room and sat next to me, I leaned on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead, then rubbed my stomach, "I can't believe we're having another baby." Beck said, smiling at me, I smiled back at him, "I know, I was super shocked." Beck and I looked at each other, then we both started laughing, he continued stroking my stomach, "This time I think that this is our little boy." he said, I smiled, I love how he gets so excited, "And his daddy loves him already." I smiled, Beck is seriously the most sweetest, down-to-earth person ever, and I love him.

* * *

><p>Okay, so this is it... I seriously need more ideas, so can you guys help me? :)<p>

God Bless you guys, and I love you all,

- Javi :)


	10. Chapter 10: What?

Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry about not updating in a century haha that's what it felt like, but this week has been hectic and really stressful.

I'm going to go to bed after posting this... Oh and a horse kicked my side earlier (Its better now)

And I'm officially team iPhone :D and I've joined the twerk team lmao jk

This is super duper random, but I really really REALLY wanna go to a Performing Arts high school, but I can't because I love my school too... My mom told me to apply to another performing arts high school, and I didn't get in :/

Okay, here I go... :)

* * *

><p>I have the worst migraine ever, and it sucks, welcome to being pregnant, ugh. Thank God I barely get morning sickness, I get it like maybe once every two days, I'm about 7 weeks pregnant. "Babe, do you want lay down?" Beck asked me, I shook my head, oww bad idea Victoria. "No, I'm fine." I told Beck, who was holding a very excited, screaming Khloe. I winced, "Beck, can you please get her to stop screaming?" I asked him, I'm over the stomach virus, yet I'm onto the migraine. Beck put Khloe back in her playpen, she picked up her stuffed animals and bashed them on the floor, yeah she has Beck's personality. I laughed at her, and she looked over at me and smiled, with her little teeth, she's so gorgeous. Beck came back over and sat next to me, "Do you want to go to the doctor?" Beck asked me, I usually tough out migraines, "No, I don't want to."<br>Beck rubbed my stomach, I sighed, "Tor, go lay down." I looked at him, "No, no, I'm fine Beck, promise." He nodded, "Just stay on the couch and get some rest sweetheart." I sighed, then rested my head on Beck's shoulder. His arm went around my shoulder, and I shifted myself so that I was comfortable. Beck's left hand went over my stomach, I closed my eyes, and began to fall asleep.  
>I woke up starving and actually feeling a whole lot better, except for back pain, but oh well. It's 12PM, Beck's sleeping, and so is Khloe. I got up and went to the kitchen, grabbing my leftover Chinese food last night, which was general tso chicken, rice, an eggroll, and two pieces of crab sushi. I stretched and pulled out the food from the fridge. I opened the container and sat the lid on the kitchen counter, then I grabbed the food container and put it in the microwave, taking out the sushi. I set it for about two minutes. I walked over to the counter and sat the lid closer to the sink so that I could wash it after I eat.<br>I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, I screeched, "You scared me!" I screamed and hit Beck in his chest, he laughed, "That wasn't funny." I told him, faking a sad expression on my face, he kissed my forehead. I sighed and wiped my face with my hands, I feel a bit lightheaded, yet the migraine is completely gone. "Are you okay baby?" Beck asked me, and lifted my head up, so that I was looking in his eyes, "Yeah, I'm fine." I told Beck, I didn't want to make him more worried than what he already was.  
>He bent down to my level and kissed my lips, I smiled at him, "Remember alphabet improv?" I said, laughing, Beck laughed and kissed me again, he picked me up and held me so that I was off of the floor. I pulled away laughing, he kissed my lips. "You're so beautiful, you know that?" Beck said, putting me down, I looked down, blushing, Beck caressed my cheek, "I'm serious Tor." Beck said, he kissed my lips again. "Aww you're blushing!" Beck stated excitedly, I laughed, he's so adorable.<br>"Okay, I'm hungry, and you keep kissing me." I told Beck, laughing, he smiled at me, "I'm sorry Vicky." He said, laughing. "Becky." He rubbed my back, smiling. I grabbed a fork and walked over to the microwave. I grabbed the platter and placed my fork in it, it should be warm. "Did you eat?" I asked Beck, "Yeah, like an hour ago." I nodded, "Khloe?" "Yeah, we ate at the same time. She's adorable when she eats Cheerios." Beck said, we both laughed, that's my weird husband for you.  
>I finished eating, and walked back to the living room, Khloe's still sleeping, she'll be one in a few days, my princess is getting big. I saw her shift, and whine, she opened her eyes, and looked at me, "Mama." She said, I picked her up and rested her on my shoulder. "Hi babygirl." I said, and kissed her cheek, I rubbed her back and bounced up and down, to comfort her. I glanced at her, she's sleeping now, I kissed her forehead. I put her in her swing that plays soft music, she sighed, still asleep. "I want to go to the mall." I told Beck who walked into the room, "Today?" Beck asked, it's raining. "No silly, it's raining." I said, laughing, Beck kissed my forehead.<br>AWGO  
>I just hopped out of the shower, that shower was well needed. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my waist, and grabbed my dirty clothes and threw them into the hamper. I walked out of the bathroom, and slipped on my flip flops. I walked straight into mine and Beck's bedroom, and went into the walk in closet, to change. I grabbed a pair of underwater and slipped it on. I then grabbed a bra and put it on, I took in a deep breath, inhaling the smell of cinnamon and vanilla in the closet. It smells so freaking good, even though Beck thinks it's seductive.<br>I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and put them on. I then picked up my towel, I began walking when someone popped out in front of me, Beck. I screamed, and began hitting him with my towel, and also with my hands, he chuckled, and grabbed my hands. "Let go!" I screamed, I'm mad at him right now, he knows I don't do well with someone popping up out of no where. Beck kissed my hands, and let them go, I resumed hitting him. He sighed and pulled me into his chest, I resisted but he's too strong for me. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back, while I started screaming at him. See what I mean? "This one time when I was 6, I was by myself in the classroom and someone turned all of the lights off, and this guy popped up out of no where from behind the bookshelf, and had a scary mask on, and began chasing me, I finally got to the door and ran out, then fell and twisted my ankle." I told Beck, he looked at me, I moved myself out of his embrace. "Why the fuck would you do that." I said, walking away from Beck. I only curse when I'm furious, or just plain scared. I still continued shaking, I went into my shirt drawer and pulled out a crop top with cows. I slipped it on, and walked out of the bedroom. I don't want to talk to Beck right now. "Baby, calm down." I heard him say, it makes me weak when he calls me baby. "Baby, please?" He said again, "Beck, go away." I told him, and closed my eyes.  
>He grabbed me and gently pushed me to the wall. He connected his forehead with mine, and kissed my lips, I sighed, as his hands roamed my body, we both pulled away. "Sorry for scaring you, miss drama queen." He said, and kissed my forehead, "Aww, you're shaking like a chihuahua." He said, laughing, while I glared at him, he kissed my lips again and rubbed my back. "I'm sorry babe." I slapped him on the head, "Ow! What was that for?" I glared at him and walked away, "For scaring me!" I screamed. I walked to the window and sat down on the window seat, watching the rain, it's so pretty, but I hate staying inside. Beck came and sat on the other side of the window seat. I looked at him, I don't know why I'm being so mean, I think it's these stupid pregnancy hormones. "Come here." He softly whispered, I moved closer to him, he kissed my hair, "Why are you being like this Tor?" I moved a strand of hair out of Beck's face, and kept my hand on his cheek, "I don't know, I think it's these pregnancy hormones." Beck and I laughed, "Aww." He said, and moved his hand onto my stomach, gently stroking it. I smiled and kissed Beck's forehead, I love him so much. "That's my sweetie boy." I told Beck in a baby voice, he gave me a frown, "Aww, you're so cute." I said, again, Beck laughed and continued rubbing my stomach.<br>AWGO "I chase your love around a figure 8, I need you more than I can take." I began belting as I was changing Khloe, so that we could go to dinner with Katharine and Andre, their daughter Layla is really pretty, she just turned a month old today.  
>Khloe began bouncing and laughing as I sang to her, "You promised forever and a day and then you take it all away." I began singing, Khloe laughed, "Place a kiss on my cheekbone, then you vanish me unburried in the snow, but something tells me you're not alone. And lovers hold on to everything, and lovers hold on to anything." I belted, "You still have that voice that I fell in love with." I heard Beck say, I turned around and looked at him, and blushed.<br>I put on Khloe's socks and blue shirt with cupcakes on them, "Remember Finally Falling?" Beck asked me, laughing, "Remember when we were asked to do it for that play in college, and we were wondering how anyone heard of that song." Beck and I laughed. I took Khloe off of her changing table and put her in her playpen, she has 2 of them. I gotta straighten my hair, I just got it ombre yesterday, I love it. I walked back to Beck, he sniffled, "Allergies?" I asked, "Yeah." I stood up on my toes and kissed his lips, "Aww, you're so little." I pouted, he kissed my forehead, "That's my little Tori." I laughed, "Shut up."  
>I walked out of Khloe's room, taking the video baby monitor with me. I plugged in the flat iron and took off my bathrobe, revealing my polka dotted underwear and matching bra. I walked into the closet and pulled out my sheer top with black birds and a cream colored tank top that I got from Forever 21. Beck knocked on the door, "Come in!" I shouted, then ran my hands over my face. Beck looked at me, "You should wear that with dark blue skinny jeans and your brown combat boots." I looked at him, and blinked, "Just because I'm a guy, doesn't mean I don't know how to dress." I laughed, and bit my lip. "Tor, stop. I'm seriously fighting the urge to not kiss you right now." My pregnancy hormones started kicking in, Beck removed his shirt, revealing his sexy six pack, I began blushing hard, he kissed me. "Now get dressed." He said, coughing, he then sneezed and rubbed his left eye, "Beck, go wash your hands and flush your eye." He looked at me, "Baby, I'm okay." He said as I slipped on my jeans. I sat on the bed and put on my socks, "Beck, seriously."<br>"Babe, I'm fine." Beck said as he kept rubbing his eye that was just getting red, "Come on Beck, please?" I said, giving him the glare that scares him. "Okay, fine, fine I'll go rinse my eye out." I laughed and smiled to myself as Beck walked to the bathroom. I continued to get dressed when I heard the water in the bathroom running, I stretched and felt as if I peed on myself. I ran my hands over my face, oh no. "Beck, come here when you're done." I told him, feeling sick to my stomach, the water turned off, and Beck came out, looking at me. "You look like you've seen a ghost.", I stared at him, blankly, not saying a word, scared of what was going to happen next. "Victoria." Beck said, he walked over to me, I 'hugged him and began sobbing on his shoulder, "Hey, what is it, sweetheart?" Beck asked me, I continued crying uncontrollably, "I just felt blood rush right out of me." Beck looked at me, "What do you mean right out of you? Unless you mean, oh no." He said, looking broken and kissed my forehead, I continued holding Beck, who looked like he wanted to cry, a few tears ran down his face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Beck." I told him as I cried, "It's not your fault Tori." "Yes it is! I've had bad cramps all freaking day, my back started hurting a few days after the doctors, and the fever, explain that Beck!" I screamed, crying in pain, I got out of Beck's arms, "Where are you going?" Beck asked me, "To get new underwear and change into a pad." I don't want to be bothered right now.  
>I came back into mine and Beck's bedroom and laid on the bed, feeling sick, hurt, stupid, and possibly every sad emotion that you could think of. I laid here curled up in a ball, this is so horrible. Even though I was about 3 weeks along, "Tor? You okay sweetheart." Beck asked me, I shrugged my shoulders, I've been in this room for a while. "Hey, don't shut me out, please don't." Beck said, kissing my hand, "Babe, please don't shut me out." He told me, I looked at him, and squeeze his hand, he kissed my forehead, "So I called the doctor, and you have an appointment next Monday." Beck said, and kissed my forehead again, "You can talk to me about anything, you know that right?" I nodded, Beck sat on the bed, I moved myself over so that he could lay next to me. I sighed and closed my eyes, "I feel like I should have just went to the hospital when I had these pains. Why the hell did I not do that? Why am I so freaking stupid?" I told Beck, more tears ran down my face, he kissed my forehead, "Shh, I'm here Tor." Beck said, rubbing my back, "If I could be your Superman, I'd fly up to the stars and back again," Beck began singing our song, and rubbing my side, I slightly smiled at him, he kissed my lips, pouring in as much emotion as he could in a kiss, he pulled away. "Stop blaming yourself, you didn't do anything." Beck said, rubbing my back, "I feel like I'm dumping all of this crap on you right now." He shook his head, "I'm always here to listen, and you know that, so don't ever make yourself feel like you're a burden on my life, you're not, Tori." I hugged Beck, and kissed his lips. "I love you so much, and I don't want to lose you just because I vent a lot." Beck hugged me tighter to him, "You're not going to lose me, ever. And I love you so much Tor." He said and hugged me closer to him, I looked at the baby monitor, Khloe's sleeping, she's so gorgeous. "Do you feel a bit better now?" Beck asked me, I nodded, "Yeah, thank you, sweetheart." I told him, he began to stroke my back and side, "I love you." "I love you too."<br>I woke up from my nap, realizing that Khloe was in the middle of Beck and I, playing with my hair. "What are you doing princess?" I asked her, and sat up, she laughed, "You messed up mommy's hair?" I said, faking a shocked expression, she gave me a confused look. I kissed her forehead, "It's okay Khlo!" I said, I placed her on my lap and began to tickle her, she laughed. I then blew raspberries on her stomach, she began laughing really hard. Beck stirred, and woke up, "Say hi daddy." I said, in a baby voice, Khloe leaned forward and put her lips on Beck's cheek, "You're so cute, my little buddy." I told her, I passed her to him, and laid back down on the bed, Khloe laughed, and laughed. "She has your happy side." Beck told me, I laughed, "Are you okay?" He asked me, I nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay." He kissed my forehead, and stood up, he walked over to Khloe's playpen and put her inside.  
>I sighed and ran my hands over my face, I really want to get out of the house right now, I'm not an indoors type of person, I really want to go to Forever 21 right now. I got up off of the bed, "I want to go to Forever 21." I told Beck, he kissed my forehead, and let his lips linger there for a second. He pulled away, and rubbed my back, "Stop, you know I hate being rubbed." I said, laughing, "Someone's touchy." Beck said, with a fake pout, "So?" I said, and kissed his lips. I turned on the TV and stretched, there was a TV show on called "Pretty Wicked Moms", "Is this lady serious right now?" I asked, and laughed, Beck looked at the TV, "I don't wanna hear about someone else's kid, I just wanna talk about mine." Beck laughed, "Wow, it's like Regina George as a mom." Beck said, I laughed, Khloe looked at me, and smiled, "Hi princess." I cooed, and walked over to her playpen, I kissed her forehead, "Mama?" she asked, "Yes sweetheart? she laughed again, she's so pretty. "I love you pretty Khloe." she smiled at me, "Aww." Beck said, I looked at him, "I got it." Beck said, holding his iPhone 5, "What?" "The video." Beck said, I rolled my eyes, "I love you too babe." I pulled his head down and kissed his lips, he pulled away, I pulled him back, then pulled away, "Khloe, wanna go shopping with mama?" I asked her, she nodded, she's really smart for a baby who's almost a year old. "Okay, let's go then." Beck said, laughing. "You, me, candy shop." Beck whispered in my ear, "Shut up." I said, blushing at mine and Beck's insider.<br>AWGO  
>"Khloe, we got your birthday outfit!" Beck said, excitedly to Khloe in from of her stroller at the mall, I smiled at them, he kissed Khloe's forehead and stood back up, "Babe, she looks so much like you." I smiled at him, "No, she looks like the both of us, just a bit more like you, not me." Beck nodded, "Let's go to the men's section, please, I hate seeing all of this pink, ugh this is so gross." I laughed, "You sound like a girl." I told Beck, "You are a girl." "Obviously." Beck began laughing, "Tor, your face is too funny." Beck said, laughing to the point where he was crying, "Beck, breathe." I said, also laughing, he's so cute. "I-" "Can't." Beck said, still laughing. His laugh is making me laugh, "Are you guys okay?" a random customer said, looking confused, "Yeah, we're okay." Beck and I said, as we headed to the men's section of Forever 21.<br>"I like this one, what about you?" Beck said, holding a tee with the number 84 on it, "I like it." I laughed, he kissed my forehead, "Okay, I need more tees." Beck said, and went hunting.  
>AWGO<br>After the mall, Beck and I decided to go to his parents' house, I'm so sleepy, I just want to lay down, right now. "Vic, are you okay?" Daddy Jim asked, "Yeah, I am." mommy Lisa shook her head, "Sweetheart, what is it?" she asked, and hugged me, "I'm just tired." "Victoria, what else sweetheart?" Daddy Jim asked, he rubbed my knee, "I lost the baby." I said, blankly staring into space, "Sweetheart, come here." Mommy Lisa said, she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug. "I'm here if you wanna talk, you know that right?" I nodded, "Thank you." I told her. "Something else is wrong Tori." Daddy Jim said, I nodded feeling sick, "I feel bad for Beck, he was looking so forward to me having this baby, and I feel like he thinks that I let him down." "But you didn't." I heard Beck say, "We're going to let you two talk, we'll be in our room." Beck's parents said, Beck and I looked at each other like we wanted to laugh, but today's not a laughing day. They left and Beck sat next to me, I glanced at Khloe, who was fast asleep and softly breathing. "I'm sad that we no longer have the baby, but please stop beating yourself up, and shutting me out babe." Beck said and kissed my forehead. I sighed and kissed his lips, "I'm sorry for shutting you out here, and I'm sorry for beating myself up, I'm sorry." I told Beck, I tried to stop the tears from flowing and kept repeating the words "I'm sorry." Beck rubbed my back and tried to calm me down, I don't really get emotional breakdowns, this is my first one in a year. "Babe, shhh." Beck said and kept kissing me, "Baby, I'm not mad, don't ever think that. Just breathe and relax." He said and kissed my lips again.  
>I feel so sick right now, I'm laying on the chair playing with Bella, she's laying on my stomach. "Are you okay now?" Beck asked me, "Yeah, I'm fine." Beck kissed my lips. "I love you."<br>"And I love you, Tori."

* * *

><p>DONE! :D this chapter took me sooo long to write, because of school and stupid writers block, and of course dance.<p>

My birthday is 3 weeks from today :D Sweet 16, oh yes

God bless you guys and I love you :)  
>- Javi<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: So Much Excitement

Hey guys! I have been crazy busy since the last time... As always blame the boyfriend haha I'm just kidding I love him so much :)

So while I was typing this chapter, my great grandmother died and I took the death pretty hard and stopped writing for a while, then my sweet 16 was 3 days after she died (June 28th) and I couldn't even enjoy myself at my own party, and on top if that I was sick

Then I had to travel all the way from Philadelphia to South Carolina for the funeral the day after my birthday and came back 2 days later

There was a lot of family drama that caused me to stop updating too...

I actually started working on this full time 2 days ago and I only had the first 3 sentences written...

Thank you so much for understanding but I will seriously TRY to update A LOT more frequently, I promise.

Oh and one more thing before I update, at the bottom of the page are the links to everything mentioned in this story :)

I'm so sorry if they don't work :(

Enjoy reading! :)

* * *

><p>I woke up from my one hour of sleep feeling irritable and of course exhausted. Beck, Cat, Robbie, Jade, Katharine, Trina, Andre, SinJin, Elliott and I were up all night setting up for Khloe's birthday party. It's been a week and a few days since the appointment, and 9AM and I have to get Khloe out of bed and get her breakfast. "Babe, go back to sleep, I got her." I told Beck, wrapping my arms around his waist, he smiled and kissed my forehead, "Sweetheart, I'm okay. Calm down." He told me, running his fingers through my brown and nearly blonde ombré hair. I giggled and stood up on my tippy toes and kissed Beck's lips. Khloe looked at me and smiled, "Happy birthday, gorgeous!" I exclaimed, kissing her whole face, she giggled and grinned at me, "Aww, look at my girls." Beck said, kissing me on my forehead, and kissing Khloe on hers. I laughed, "It's crazy how fast time goes by." I told Beck, feeling the water works hit me. "I know babe." Beck said, rubbing my back, "So her diaper's changed and everything, right?" I asked. Beck pinched Khloe's cheeks, and answered me, "Yeah, I changed her."<br>A tear ran down my cheek, I can't believe my little girl is one already. Beck laughed and rubbed my back, "Oh Tor." I laughed, "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy right now." Beck mimicked me, I laughed and kissed Khloe's cheek.

AWGO

Khloe is eating her Cheerios and in her walker, watching TV, thank God for baby proofing the whole house. She giggled at what was on TV, she's so freaking cute, I love her so much. I ran up to her and kissed her cheeks, "I love you pretty Khloe." I told her, she grabbed both of my cheeks with her hands and laughed. I looked at Beck who's sleeping. He's so adorable, I lifted Khloe out of the walker and rubbed her back, she put her head in the crook of my neck and sighed. I laughed, "What is it babygirl?" I asked her, laughing. I walked with her in my arms to the window seat. I sat down and put her on my lap, Bella jumped up with us, Khloe reached out to grab her, Bella came closer to Khloe and let her pet her. "Be gentle Khlo." I told her, she nodded. I kissed her forehead and watched her play with Bella. I looked at the clock in the dining room (we have 3 window seats in this house) it's 9:30. I rocked Khloe back and forth. Bella rested her head on my lap, "Are you sure you're a cat because you sure act like a dog." I told her laughing, I reached out and pet her and she licked my hand. "I'm very convinced that you're a dog." I said laughing again.

AWGO

Beck opened the front door, "Okay, that's $32.65." The pizza guy said, Beck handed him fourty dollars. "Thank you. You can keep the change." The pizza guy handed the eight boxes to Beck, I walked over to him and grabbed four, Beck closed the door, for some reason this pizza smell is making me feel really sick.

"We can sit the boxes here for right now." I told Beck and sat the boxes on the island in the kitchen, they're so hot, this party doesn't start until three hours and a half later, Khloe's taking a nap right now. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist in the back, "What's wrong?" I was about to answer when I felt everything I just ate coming back up, I got out of his grasp and ran to the bathroom.

There was a knock on the bathroom door after a few minutes of me puking my guts out. "It's me." Beck said, I opened the door, I'm still huddled over the toilet and still throwing up. Beck grabbed my hair and pulled it back, I leaned back up, still feeling heavily nauseous. I flushed the toilet, and sighed, I walked to the sink and washed my hands and mouth. I turned around, "I don't know why I've been feeling nauseous yesterday and today." Beck rubbed my back, I looked at him, "I'm sorry Beck." He looked at me, "I'm sorry for throwing up, complaining, ruining your morning, and everything else that is really annoying." Beck shook his head and kissed my forehead, "You probably want to leave me." Beck's jaw dropped, he placed his lips on top of mine and kissed me passionately and firmly, he stopped and pulled me closer to him. "Hey, stop talking like that Tori. I love you just the way you are, and don't you dare ever think that you are annoying to me, and that I annoy you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you so much babe." He kissed me again for a few seconds, "Seriously?" Beck nodded and kissed my forehead. I don't know why I'm feeling like this. Beck gently rocked me back and forth, "Can we get out if here? This is starting to get really weird." I laughed, Beck is so cute. I let go of him and walked out of the bathroom.

Khloe's party doesn't start until 3 hours later, which gives me time to take another nap. I laid down on the chair, Bella laid next to me, "Hi pretty kitty." I cooed and closed my eyes.

AWGO

"Aww, she looks so gorgeous." My mom said and smothered Khloe's face with a bunch of kisses, Khloe and I laughed. "Thank you mom." Dad kissed my forehead, "I can't believe my little princess is one already." He said, looking at Khloe in Mom's arms. "I know, it feels like yesterday I was holding her for the first time." I said, smiling. Mom and Dad began walking away with Khloe who was smiling and laughing.

I turned around, there are a lot of people here right now, we're all in the backyard. I felt someone tap my shoulder, I turned around, "Sonny!" I screamed and hugged my cousin, I missed her so much, the last time I saw her was a few months ago. "Hey Tori." She said, I hugged her again. Both of us laughed, "Oh my gosh, I missed you so much." I laughed, "Same here Ally." she laughed, only Chad, Beck, Christina, Brooke, and I are allowed to call her Ally, everyone else calls her Sonny. Sonny and I talked for a while until Tiffany walked up, "Hi Aunt Tori." I heard in an adorable little kid voice, "Tiffany!" I said, picking up my little cousin who thinks I'm her aunt, "Marisol!" I said to her "twin" they were born on the same day, but Marisol was adopted by Sonny and Chad. I smothered their faces with kisses and they began laughing, they're so cute. "Got your arms full, huh?" Chad asked me, I laughed, "Yeah I do, Chad." He laughed and hugged me. "Girls, do you wanna go play with Khloe?" I asked them, "Yes." They both said at the same time, I laughed and put them both down. "Hey Christian." I said to my other little cousin who was in Chad's arms, I kissed his cheek, "He just woke up from his nap." Sonny said, Chad kissed her forehead, they're so cute. It's crazy how their lives started out in tragedy but now they're fine, (A.N. the story is called "Someone Else Shares Your Pain" I wrote it like 2 years ago and that's where all of these characters are from) "Chris, do you wanna get down?" Chad asked his son, he shook his head, he's so adorable. "Are his eyes blue now?" I asked in shock, his eyes tend to change color, "Yeah, it's weird, like I have blue eyes and Sonny has brown eyes, yet he gets color changing eyes and his hair stays blonde with brown streaks." Sonny and I laughed.

I felt two hands snake around my waist, "Hey guys!" Beck stated, excitedly, "Hey Beck." We all said. Beck smiled and kissed my cheek, "You guys are so adorable. I can't believe it's going to be 4 years since you guys have been married, it seems like yesterday you two got married." Chad said excitedly, all of us laughed, "You guys are excited about us? You two have been married for 6 years, that is adorable." Beck said, "But Beck, we were 16 when we got married, now we're 22." Sonny said, tearing up, she hates talking about the whole story. I pulled Beck away, "Excuse us for a second." I don't blame her for being upset. "How would you feel if your dad abused you for 13 years, you never had a birthday party, you weren't really loved until your neighbors came along, your father's friend raped you when you were 14, you went to school everyday with a black eye and lied saying that you had got hit with a ball in your eye, then having a baby in high school and being called every bad name in the book?" I didn't realize that I was crying until Beck pulled me into a hug, "Shh, she's better now Tori." I nodded, Beck kissed my forehead and rocked me back and forth, Beck kissed my lips for a while, "Excuse me." We heard and pulled away, Sonny and Chad were in front of us, laughing. Beck and I laughed, Beck hugged Sonny, "You are by far the strongest person I know." Sonny laughed, "Thank you Beck, that feels amazing hearing someone sat that to me." Chad and I laughed, "Are you okay little sis?" He asked me and pulled me into a hug, "It's just that you guys are so strong." I said, Chad laughed, "Yeah, but I promise you, we're okay." Beck and I nodded.

Khloe tugged on Beck's jeans and cried, "What is it my princess?" He asked her and kissed her forehead. She started whining and reached for me, "Shh, it's okay sweetheart." I gently cooed, she sighed and stopped crying, I kissed her cheek. "Aww." Sonny and Chad said, I laughed, Khloe looked at me and started laughing, I smiled at her. "Oooh!" She said and put both hands on her cheeks, I laughed and blew on her face, she scrunched up and then laughed, she's so silly. She then looked at Sonny and smiled, "Hi!" She said in a chirpy voice, she's such a sweet baby. "Hi Khloe." Sonny said, laughing, "Happy Birthday gorgeous." Sonny said, Khloe looked at her and blinked, she then reached for Sonny. "Do you want to hold her Ally?" Sonny nodded, I passed her to Sonny. Chad and Sonny began playing with Khloe, Beck and I walked away, letting them have alone time with Khloe.

Beck and I walked over to Mommy Lisa and Daddy, "Hey guys." Mommy Lisa said, and hugged Beck and I, "Hi Mommy Lisa." I said excitedly, "Are you guys okay about the whole baby thing?" She asked, Mom walked up and joined in the conversation, "Yeah, we're okay, I'm still a little devastated though." Mom and Mommy Lisa both pulled me into a hug. "You still have Khloe." Mom said. I nodded, Beck rubbed my back, "Yeah, that crazy little girl." All of us laughed, "Hey! You can't help but love her." I said, laughing. Beck kissed my cheek, "You guys are so beautiful together." Daddy Jim said. I blushed, "Thank you." Both Beck and I said. I glanced over at Khloe who was laughing as Sonny was playing with her, I love that little girl so much. Sonny kissed Khloe on the cheek and played with her hair, Sonny's so good with children.

Mom, Mommy Lisa, and I sat and talked for a long time about Khloe. "So what are you guys going to do when you guys have to go back to work?" Mommy Lisa asked me, "I don't know, Beck and I discussed it before"  
>Jade and Cat walked up with Khloe, "You're just everywhere today, aren't you love?" Beck asked, Khloe clapped her hands, Jade and I, along with Cat laughed. "4 years tomorrow!" Jade said, laughing, "One year a few days after." I said, laughing, Jade pulled me into a hug, "Mr. Van Cleef, that hurt." I said talking to Jade's pregnant belly, the baby just kicked. "Well I'm sorry Aunt Tori." Jade said in a little kid voice, "You guys are crazy." Cat told us, we laughed.<p>

AWGO

Time goes by so quickly, it's 7PM and I see Khloe's getting anxious and so are the rest of these little kids here. I sat Khloe down in front of the cake, it's so pretty. There are 3 tiers of cake with flowers and bows. Beck and I lit the candles, everyone in the room began to sing "Happy Birthday" while I snapped pictures and began to take a video, I love this little girl to death. "Khloe blow your candles!" Christian screamed, everyone laughed. Beck helped Khloe blow out her candles. Layla, Andre and Katharine's daughter began crying, she's so adorable. Cat and Robbie's son Alexander started laughing, so did Khloe. You have to love babies, don't you? Jade and Trina are expecting, Jade's about 6 months, and Trina is about 4 months. I'm really excited to see all of these babies grow up.

Beck cut Khloe's piece of cake, then proceded to cut out more cake for the rest of the people here. Khloe grabbed her small slice of cake and shoved it in her mouth, and gave me a smile with her mouth full of cake. "Aww." I said, laughing, she is seriously funny and adorable. I grabbed my iPhone and took a picture of her. Beck laughed and kissed my cheek, I smiled at Khloe who was still eating her cake. I grabbed my slice of cake and began to eat it. "Hey Vic." I turned around, Beck dabbed frosting on my nose, I laughed. "Seriously Beck?" I laughed and grabbed a napkin, "Tori!" I heard my name being called, I looked, Mom snapped a picture of me, "Nooo! Mommy, delete it!" I said, laughing.

"You still call your mom mommy?" Robbie said, laughing, I glared at him, he gulped, Cat bursts out laughing. Chad giggled and Sonny glared at him, which caused everyone in the room to laugh. Khloe laughed so hard that she almost ended up coughing.  
>I'm so glad that she's happy and enjoying her birthday.<p>

AWGO

"Bye guys, we'll see you tomorrow." Mom and Dad said, I nodded, they hugged me and kissed my forehead, and hugged Beck. Khloe's upstairs fast asleep, my poor little baby was tired from this fun day. Mom and Dad left the house and Beck and I watched them get into their car.  
>They waved at us and drove off, Beck had his arms wrapped around my waist and kissed my cheek, "Now it's just you and me, princess."<p>

I blushed as Beck's hands slowly roamed my body, I turned around so that I was facing him. Beck pulled up my blue shirt and put his hands in my shirt, pulling me closer. I shivered and pulled away from Beck, he kissed my forehead. I rested my forehead on his shoulder, I then sighed. Beck gently rocked back and forth with me in his arms. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but we still have to clean up the dining room." I groaned, the dining room is huge. Beck laughed and kissed my temple, "There's only a few cups, and we have to put the cake in the fridge." Beck said, I continued to groan, "You sound like a moose." Beck said, I laughed, he kissed my forehead.

Beck and I walked into the dining room and grabbed the cups, "Beck, I got them." I told him, he passed me the cups that he had in his hands, I stacked them and walked to the kitchen. I placed them on the island, and started to walk out of the kitchen. "Ahh!" I screamed and fell to the floor with a thud. I laughed for a second, Beck walked into the kitchen, "Oh Tor." Beck said, laughing. I laughed, trying to get up, I pressed on my left ankle and fell back down. Beck and I laughed again, I attempted to get back up and when I did, I fell again, only this time my ankle hurt and I was in a lot of pain. Ben came over to me and attempted to help me stand up. I stood up and tried to walk on my ankle, it throbbed and the pain was unbearable, I sat down on the stool next to the island, "Tor, let me see your ankle sweetheart." Beck sat next to me and I rested my ankle on his lap. He looked at it, "Wow, that's a really nasty bruise." he said and rubbed my hand, "I'm going to get you some ice and a bandage." I nodded as Beck got up.

Beck came back and wrapped up my ankle and secured the ace bandage. He then placed the ice on it, "Thank you Beck." He kissed my forehead, "No problem babe." I sat here and thought for a second. "Hey, what is it?" Beck asked me, I looked at him, "It's like I'm always getting injured and you're always helping me, and I feel bad because I feel like you're being forced to help me." Beck looked at me, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm so freaking insecure." Beck stood in front of me and gently placed his hand on my cheek, he bent down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "I'm helping you because I want to help you Tor, don't feel bad. Why are you so insecure?" Beck wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up off of the stool and sat down, pulling me onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and softly kissed my temple, "You still didn't answer my question." I sighed, "I've always been insecure, ever since Hollywood Arts." Beck kissed my forehead and swayed back and forth, "You don't have to feel that way. You're beautiful the way you are, don't change yourself." Beck said, I closed my eyes, "I love you Beck." I said, and kissed his chest, "I love you too Tori."

"Are you sleepy?" Beck asked me, I looked at him, "Nope, I wanna finish cleaning up the dining room, then shower, then watch a movie?" Beck nodded and kissed my lips, "Okay, it's a date then." I laughed and kissed him again. I carefully hopped off of Beck's lap and carefully walked back into the dining room. Now that it's wrapped, my foot feels a lot better, I just gotta see this nasty bruise for the next week or so. Beck and I are done with the trash, now for the cake. I lifted the cake, which is a bit heavy, maybe 15 pounds, I walked into the kitchen, "Oh Tor, I was going to come and get the cake, I thought you were going upstairs." I shook my head, Beck grabbed the fridge and grabbed the cake box. I gently placed the cake in the box and closed it. Beck then put the cake in the fridge, we both sighed, I'm so tired right now, but I'm not sleepy. I looked at the clock, it's 8:45, Beck wrapped his arms around my waist, "No, no, no, I need a shower, I smell." Beck laughed and squeezed my butt as I walked away.

AWGO

I took all of my clothes off and hopped into the shower, I feel so sweaty and gross right now. I heard the bathroom door close and looked, Beck came in. I resumed washing myself and put the water on my face.

(A.N this is where the chapter switches to being rated M)

I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist, I blushed, Beck kissed my shoulder, making me blush harder. I sighed and let the water run over my face, this feels so good right now. I sighed, Beck pulled me back and pulled me close to him, I giggled as he kissed my lips. I pulled away and turned off the water, Beck and I hopped out of the shower, I grabbed my towel, and Beck grabbed his towel and we dried off, Beck pulled me up onto the bathroom sink counter and kissed me again, I pulled away, "Is Khloe still sleeping?" I asked him, he nodded and pressed his lips to mine again, I sighed in pleasure, Beck moved down to my neck and began to slowly suck on my neck. I moaned, Beck let out a small chuckle and continued giving me the hickey. I sighed, Beck stopped and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me, "What a-" Beck shut me up by kissing me and picked me up, he pulled away and opened the bathroom door, he walked out of the steamy bathroom and into our bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and took off the towel, he kissed my lips and softly massaged my breasts, making me moan more, he pulled away and sat up, "Come here." He whispered in a tone that made me weak to my knees. I sat up and looked at him, "You're insecure about your body too, aren't you?" Beck asked me, I looked at him, and then looked down, Beck placed two fingers under my chin and lifted my head so that I was looking at him. "Yeah, I am." I said in a quiet voice, Beck stroked my cheek softly, "You don't have to be," he said, "Do you know why?" He asked me, I shook my head, "Because everything about your body is beautiful." He said, softly stroking up and down my body, I began blushing.

"You're just so adorable." Beck said, laughing, he kissed me again and gently pushed me back onto the bed, not pulling away. Beck moved down to my neck, continuing where he left off with the hickey and his hands continued roaming my body and then they stopped at my hips. "Your hips are perfect." Beck chuckled and came back up to my lips and kissed me. I opened my eyes and looked at him, he gave me a lovesick smile, "See, you still moan loudly." He said, laughing, he thrusted one finger into me for a second, and then came out of me. "I love your curves, I love your ass, I love your sexy thighs." Beck stated, touching every part as he said it. I blushed harder and kissed Beck's lips.

He slid his himself into me. I buried my head in Beck's shoulder as he kept the slow pace, we looked at each other and Beck moved my hair out of my face. "Just let me know when you want to go faster." He said, continuing to pump in and out. I moaned again, Beck kissed my forehead. "Go faster." I said, feeling a rush going through me.

Beck continued pumping in and out of me as I continued to moan, Beck moved the hair from my face again and gently kissed up and down my jawbone. "Beeecck!" I moaned, closing my eyes with pleasure, Beck's lips touched mine and he continued to pump in and out faster, and faster. My nails dug deep into his back as he kept going, I looked at Beck who was staring at me lovingly the whole time. Both of us hit our climax at the same time, Beck pulled out of me, and stood up, I did the same thing and headed for the bathroom to take another shower. Beck lightly tugged on my arm to come back, I looked at him, "I love every single part of your body, and you don't have to be insecure about your body at all." Beck kissed me again, "Thank you Beck, I really appreciate it." I said, blushing. I hugged him, and then walked to our bathroom.

Beck followed me, I turned on the shower and grabbed a washcloth, Beck did the same, we repeated the same thing we before in the shower, minus everything else. I turned off the water once Beck and I were cleaned, Beck opened the shower door. I stepped out still wet, I passed a towel to Beck and dried off. I then decided to brush my teeth for the night, Beck followed.

I slipped on my flip flops and walked out of the bathroom.

AWGO

Beck and I slipped on our pajamas, my foot still hurts, but I'm okay. Beck and I are watching "Ever After", I love this movie. Beck kissed my shoulder and rubbed my side. I turned around towards Beck's chest and laid my head there, Beck kissed my forehead, "I'm glad we finally had time to hang out." I laughed, "I know, blame Khloe duty." Beck and I laughed, he kissed my lips one more time, "I love your lips, I love your hair, I love the way your nose scrunches when you're laughing, I love the way your eye twitches when you're pissed off, I love the way you sing, I love how every time I look at you longer than a few minutes your knees get weak, I love kissing you, I love calling you mine." Beck said, blushing, "You by far, are the sweetest, most genuine person, and I seriously love you with all of my heart." I told him, and kissed him again. Beck pulled me on top of him, still not breaking the kiss, I pulled away, and looked at Beck, "Baby, I'm too sleepy to do round two tonight." I told him, he laughed and kissed my lips one more time before throwing the sheets over us.  
>I fell asleep in Beck's arms, this is the best sleep that I have gotten in a while.<p>

AWGO

I woke up feeling refreshed and did not feel one ounce of sleepiness at all. I sighed and looked over, Beck's not in here, neither is Khloe. I got up ad stretched before going to see where they are. I had on one of Beck's shirts for bed, the shirt is blue with small fine white stripes. This shirt is super long on me, which is why I use it for a night gown. I kid you not, this shirt goes all the way down to my knees.

I put my flip flops on my feet and went down to Khloe's room, there's no one in here. I went downstairs, I saw Khloe sitting in her playpen bashing her teddy bears, I laughed and picked her up. "Hello my little princess." I said and hugged her close to me, I kissed her cheek, she laughed and I smiled at her, she makes my heart melt, I love this baby so much. "Did you have fun at your party yesterday?" Khloe clapped her hands and laughed, she is so adorable. I smothered her face with kisses, she looked at me with her somewhat hazel eyes and started laughing. I hugged her close to me, "You're one silly baby, aren't you?" I said, tickling her once more, "Let's go find daddy." I told Khloe and kissed her forehead, she hugged me and rested her head on the crook of my shoulder. I sighed, I love this baby so much, I'm happy that she came the day before mine and Beck's anniversary. "Mama?" I heard Khloe ask, I looked at her, "Yes sweetheart?" She pointed to her stuffed lion named Leo. I walked to the chair and passed him to her, she grabbed him and clutched him close to her. She has Beck's looks, her grandmother's eyes, and my attitude. I began walking, Khloe started whining, "What is it, sweetheart?" I asked her, she pointed to the tv, "Oooh." I said giggling and kissed her cheek, I walked back to Khloe's playpen and sat her back in there. She went back to happily playing with her toys and looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back at her, "I love you my princess." I said and laughed, "I'm going to go find your daddy." I told her and kissed her forehead, she whined, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." I said and walked away laughing.

I walked into the kitchen, I'm so hungry right now, "Hey." I said to Beck, I opened the cabinet to get the Nutella. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and sighed happily. Beck kissed my neck which made me giggle, I closed the cabinet and sat the Nutella on the counter. "Good morning Tori." Beck said, both of us grinned widely, I leaned in and kissed Beck. He picked me up and placed me on the counter, I blushed as he rubbed up and down my sides. "Happy anniversary babe." I told him and hugged him close to me, "Happy anniversary to you as well." Beck kissed me once again. My phone rang, Beck answered it, I'm so out of breath right now, "H-hi mom." I said out of breath, Beck and I were still gasping for air, "Why are you guys? Nevermind, I don't want to know." Beck and I laughed, "Sorry mom." Beck said, laughing. He kissed me once again, making me swoon. He moved down to my neck once again, I laughed and moved him away, "I have enough hickeys Mr." I said laughing. Beck smiled at me and kissed me again, "You two can't keep your hands off of each other, can you?" We all laughed. "Anyways, Jim and I wanted to know if we could watch Khloe tonight and tomorrow." Beck and I looked at each other, "We don't mind Mom."  
>"I know you guys need time alone since you guys are always with Khloe. Wow I can't believe it's been 4 years already." Beck and I laughed, I glanced at one of the many baby monitors around the house, Khloe's sleeping, she's so cute. "What time are you coming to pick we up mom?" I asked her, "Maybe at 4 or 5 in the afternoon."<br>"Okay, we'll see you then." I said, Beck kissed my cheek, I laughed. "Okay, and Beck and Tori?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"I don't need any more grandchildren, I already have three." Beck and I laughed, "Okay mom, we'll see you and dad later, I love you guys." I said, "I love you too Tori bear." Mommy Lisa hung up the phone.

I sighed as Beck kissed my lips again, "I can't resist your lips Tor." I laughed, "Oh I know." I said, kissing him more and pulling him closer to me.

AWGO

I finished eating breakfast, now I feel like sitting down and reading. Khloe's still asleep, my little princess was exhausted from yesterday. I sat down with my phone and began to go onto Celebuzz.

"Victoria Vega and Beck Oliver were all smiles yesterday as they celebrated their daughter, Khloe's 1st birthday. Victoria wore simple gray skinny jeans, a pair of black high heels, and a white shirt with a sexy lace bra underneath. Her husband however wore a pair of blue jeans and a simple white tee shirt. Today is their 4th year anniversary. Beck's tweet last night was "I can't believe that Tori and I have been together to share these 13 years together. I love her so much and I thank God for her." Aww that's so cute Beck, good luck to the adorable happy couple."

I scrolled down on the website to see more articles, when I saw the comments.

Stacy, Illinois: "Beck looks flawless as always, Victoria however looks like a fat pig. Like she hasn't lost all of the baby weight."

Clara, Pennsylvania: "Victoria is so freaking ugly, I hate her"

Beth, Florida: "I hope the poor kid doesn't grow up looking like her hideous mother"

Ben, Texas: "She's lost maybe 5% of the weight, not all of it"

Kay, Arkansas: "I went to high school with her, she was such a bitch and really snobby and annoying."

Jen, California: "She looks so gross, I don't understand w-"

"Tori, what are you reading?" Beck asked me and took my phone, "Beck, give me my phone back." I said, reaching for it, I'm too small to get it. Beck literally looks like a football player next to me. Beck stood there and read the article. I sat back down and rested my head on my lap and began to cry. I've seriously have been feeling fat for the past months or so and no one has know about the way I felt, not even Beck. "Tor." Beck said and touched my back, I stood up and moved away from him, Beck followed me, Beck lightly pulled my arm which made me turn around. I looked at him, "Now listen to me, you are the most beautiful person that I have ever known and I love you so much," I nodded and sighed, "You need to not beat yourself up about what people say." I nodded, "Now turn around." Beck said, we both stood in front of the long mirror. "What do you see?" Beck asked me, I blinked and I began to cry again, Beck kissed my shoulder and began to sway back and forth, "Shh bambina." Beck said, and rubbed my back, "I'm sorry, this is just the stuff that I've been holding back for so long. Ever since the dress incident that I had with Katharine a few months ago, I've been feeling like a fat glob." Beck pressed his forehead against mine. He softly began to sing the course to "Superman" by Joe Brooks in my ear, that was our wedding song. I instantly calmed down and hugged Beck, he kissed me lovingly, he pulled away and looked at me. He tucked one piece of my hair in back of my ears, "Okay, look in the mirror." Beck told me and kissed my forehead. "You are so beautiful, and people's opinions about you, or about us should not matter babe." I turned back around and looked at Beck. His eyes were filled with love, he kissed my forehead and kept his lips there. He pulled away and picked me up, "Smile or I'll throw you in the pool." Beck stated, I laughed, "That's what I thought." Beck pressed his lips to mine and pulled away,"People are stupid. Sometimes I hate being famous." I said, "That's my girl." Beck said, making me laugh. I yawned, "I need a nap." I told Beck, "Go to sleep on me then." I laughed and began to fall asleep.

AWGO

Mommy Lisa just left with Khloe and now it's just Beck and I for the next two days. Beck told me to just get dressed and so I picked out my dress which is a simple white lace dress that falls down to my knees. I paired the dress with my dark brown sandals that I'm obsessed with. My ankle feels better but the bruise is still there, so I'm going to cover up the bruise with concealer. I slipped on my dress and decided to wear my hair in curls. I grabbed my flat iron and plugged in the wall in the bathroom. Beck looked at me, "You look so beautiful." Beck said, I blushed, I set the flat iron to the close to hottest setting and stood and waited, "So where are we going for dinner?" I asked Beck, "I'm not telling you, it's a surprise, but I'll give you a hint, it's something that you've always wanted to do." I nodded and sprayed heat protection in my hair. I began to curl my hair, there's a whole ton of things that I want to do so I have no idea what Beck is talking about.

I finished curling my hair in 20 minutes, which is a record for me because it usually takes me longer than that to curl my hair. I combed my fingers through my hair and lightly sprayed olive oil hair spray in my hair.  
>"Ready Vic?"<br>"Yup, I'm ready." I said, spraying perfume on myself, Beck's face looked disgusted, I looked at him, "What?"  
>"You sprayed it in my mouth." I laughed, Beck is so cute.<p>

AWGO

"Babe we're here, but do not take off your blindfold." I sighed impatiently, Beck laughed and squeezed my hand. I heard the car door open, "Okay Tor, put these in your ear." Beck told me, "If only I could see." I told Beck, he laughed, "I'll put them in you ear then, silly." Beck plugged the earphones in and pressed play, "Titanium" by David Guetta ft. Sia came on, I love this song. I felt Beck pick me up, this is starting to scare me. I closed my eyes and listened to the music, what the heck is happening?

My iPhone went off, Beck must have hit the speech button, "Okay Tor, take off the blindfold, but keep your eyes closed." I took off the blindfold, it feels weird not wearing makeup, Beck took off my earphones, "Open your eyes." Beck whispered in my ear. I was facing him, he laughed and turned me around, seriously this is so beautiful. In front of us was a straw canopy and underneath the canopy was a sitting area with pillows and a few candles. I turned around looking at Beck, "Thank you so much, Beck." I hugged him tightly, he laughed and kissed my forehead. "Happy anniversary babe, I love you so much, and thank you." Beck hugged me again, his hugs are always soft and warm.

Beck and I walked into the sitting area and sat down, "Okay Tor, right there is the restaurant where our food is coming from." I nodded, this is so beautiful. "Wait, so when did you set this up? And I thought you couldn't do this on public beaches." Beck laughed and put one arm around my shoulder, "Remember the day I had a doctor's appointment and I didn't come home until a bit later? " I nodded. Oh and to answer the next question, I'll tell you after dinner. I nodded, a waiter came up to Beck and I, "Hello, happy anniversary. Your dinner will be coming out in about 5 minutes, okay."  
>"Okay, thank you."<br>The waiter walked away, Beck and I sat in comfortable silence, Beck kissed my forehead, "I still can't believe we've known each other since Sophomore year." I laughed, "I know. Time flies by so quickly, you wouldn't think it was 13 years since we've known each other." Beck and I laughed, "Remember when we took Aunt Jane's dog to the vet and the one lady asked us if we likes each other and we're like "Um..." Because we didn't know if we actually did like each other or not, then the lady asked if we were siblings." Beck and I laughed, "Yeah I remember, you were blushing hard that night." I laughed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, your dinner is here." The waiter said, he placed the food in front of us, "Thank you." Beck and I said, the waiter walked back into the restaurant. The restaurant is maybe a two minute walk from here to there, there were two forks on our plate, this is a really huge plate entirely filled with different types of sushi with cooked fish. Beck kissed my cheek, we both said our grace and began to start eating, "This sushi is really good." Beck nodded, "It is really good."

AWGO

Beck and I managed to eat all of the sushi, I'm so full right now. I took a sip of my Sprite, Beck kissed my forehead, "I love holding you in my arms." Beck told me, making me blush, I love him so much. "I love you." Beck kissed my lips, driving butterflies up and down my stomach. Beck rubbed my back, "Are you okay?" I nodded, "Yeah, this is just too beautiful." Beck laughed, "Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, here is your dessert."  
>"Thank you." Beck and I said. The waiter nodded and walked away, this cheesecake looks delicious. I took a bite out of my cheesecake, this is seriously breathtaking. There was a piece of paper next to the plate, I looked at it, "Look at Beck." I looked up at Beck who had a red velvet box in his hand, he got down on one knee, I blushed, this is like the proposal all over again. "Tori, these four years have been the best four years of my life, and I really appreciate you being with me." I nodded, Beck opened the box, inside the box was an infinity sign ring, I looked at my wedding ring, "Wait," Beck stood up and kissed me, leaving me breathless. "Okay, I know what you're going to say, but this is your old wedding ring that you bumped and it broke." I nodded, Beck took off my engagement ring, "Thank you so much, Beck." He squeezed my hand, "You're welcome, Bella." He said, calling me the Italian word for beautiful. "Wait, read the ring." I looked at him confused, "The message is inside of the ring, sweetheart." I nodded, "Beck and Tori; 626/09" I hugged Beck, "This is so beautiful, thank you so much." Beck kissed my cheek. I slipped on my ring and Beck and I sat back down.

Beck and I resumed eating our cheesecake and talked about random things, "Do you want to walk out to the water?" Beck asked me, "Okay, but you better not splash me." I said, laughing. Beck laughed, "I won't."

Beck and I walked to the water, "So how is your evening Tor?" I giggled, "It's really good, how is your evening?" I asked Beck, "Amazing." Beck and I laughed and walked along the beach. Beck grabbed my hand and held it up to his lips, I smiled at him. "You are just so freaking adorable Tori." I laughed and looked down at the beach water, "Beck, why aren't there any other footprints here? Thank goodness the paparazzi isn't out here either." I asked Beck and stated. I sat down on the sand, Beck sat next to me. I seriously hate the paparazzi, "Babe, you just ruined the surprise." Beck said and kissed my neck, I laughed, "Sorry Beck." He kissed my forehead. "We'll I mean no paparazzi is allowed on Oliver beach, and they're banned from here." My mouth dropped open, "Oliver beach?" Beck nodded, I hugged him, "So this leads to the house over there." Beck said, pointing to the beautiful white beach house, "That's our beach house." My mouth dropped open, Beck laughed, "Tor, close your mouth, you're going to catch flies in your mouth." I gulped and smiled at Beck, "Beck, thank you so much." Beck pulled me in for a kiss, "You're welcome sweetheart."

Beck and I stood up and walked back to the beautiful beach canopy. Beck paid the check and the tip, Beck wrapped his arm around me and we walked to the car, "Babe, can we go home and get our stuff?" I asked him, he laughed, "Out stuff is already packed." I laughed, "Wait, how?"  
>"Remember when I asked you to pack two days ago for our anniversary vacation?" I nodded, "I brought the stuff with us and packed everything else this morning like our toothbrushes and everything." Beck said, I looked at him, "What?" I stood up on my toes and kissed Beck's lips, he smiled against my lips and picked me up. I pulled away and moved back in and kissed him again. Beck and I pulled away smiling, "You spoil me so much, Mr." Beck laughed, "Because I love you so freaking much." He said, still holding me, I blushed.<p>

AWGO

Beck and I showered and changed into our pajamas, yesterday and today have been amazing. I called Mommy Lisa, "So you loved the beach house, didn't you."  
>"Yes, I love it, it's so beautiful." I said, smiling. "I'm so glad you liked it, Beck was all worried that you wouldn't like the house." I laughed and kissed Beck's hand, he was laying on my stomach. "How's Khloe doing?" Mom laughed, "Being a crazy little girl. She climbed onto Grizzly's back and climbed up the chair."<br>"Aww." I said, smiling, "What else did she do?"  
>"Whined when I kept kissing her."<br>"That little girl." I said laughing. "Her eyes are so beautiful. I don't understand how she has my eye color." I laughed, "Neither do I." Beck blew a raspberry onto my stomach, I began to laugh, Beck climbed on top of me and kissed me. "Is she sleeping?" I asked Mommy Lisa, "Yeah, she just went to sleep an hour ago. Don't worry, I followed the schedule, Beck." Beck laughed, "Thank you mommy." I stuck my tongue out at Beck, he laughed and kissed me again. "You're welcome Beck. Well I'm going to go, I have a shopping date with Khloe and Holly tomorrow." Beck and I laughed, "Goodnight mom, we love you, and thank you so much for watching Khloe for us."  
>"Oh you guys are so welcome, and enjoy the rest of your anniversary." Mommy Lisa hung up the phone. "It's cute how our moms are best friends." Beck kissed me, "I know right." I laughed, Beck looked at me, "Hello beautiful, what's your name?" I laughed and kissed Beck. "Ready for round two?" Beck asked me rubbing up and down my sides, I kissed him again, "Does that answer your question." Beck laughed and kissed my lips. "Yes it does, beautiful."<p>

* * *

><p>The links, just remove the spaces :)<p>

Khloe's cake: . /hphotos-ash4/p480x480/ 1003256_349970805128431_824454284_

The bathroom: www. / image-files /after-master

Khloe: www. /blog/wp-content/uploads /2011/08/One-Year-Old-Baby-Girl- Leominster-MA-Worcester -Massachusetts-Outdoor -Portrait-Photographer-002 .jpg

The House: images?q=tbn: ANd9GcScKiVkQZkn4zWo Ko8Tw6N7YkLGX mvh-A5L3 YX7EQwjsh FrBqcm

Tori's outfit: http: 21 images /zoom_model _side/75 308789-02. jpg

The beach: buytaert sites/ buytaert files /cache/puerto-rico-2011 -private-beach-

The beach canopy: .tumblr tumblr_ m8nffppGCB1rtauawo1 _

The beach house: . /5987ae 3cd02bcd097276ec214f20a532/tumblr_mo ezvmRpF d1rdc1uno1_

* * *

><p>And I'm done... This chapter took me sooo long to write, because of my sweet 16, my great grandma's funeral, grieving, and writer's block...<p>

At least I'm finished with this chapter :)

The other day I was on Victorious's Wikipedia page for Bori and I saw the list of good Bori fics and saw this fic listed... Thank you so much to whoever listed this fic, it truly means a lot to me

Okay guys, let me know what you guys want to see happen in the next chapter :)

God bless,

Javi :)


	12. Chapter 12: Khloe!

Hey guys! I know it's been forever and a day since I've updated, that is because I went through a TERRIBLE break up with my ex boyfriend, we've been together for about two years, we broke up a month ago, and I completely shut down on my writing, and swore to never write another fanfic again, but I'm back! I honestly don't think that I can give up writing for good, but to be honest, I feel like I'm too heartbroken to continue, I however will continue for you guys.

So here is the update :)

"Beck!" I scream, as I'm with Khloe in the living room, I run my hands over her face, she's still warm, what is wrong with her?! "I'm coming!" He screams, rushing from the kitchen and into the living room, where Khloe and I are. "Hurry up!" I frantically run and get Khloe's diaper bag that I take everywhere, and I grab her car seat, I try not to panic.

"What?" Beck asks, scared, "Grab Khloe!" I scream frantic, I rush to the front door and slip on my flip flops, not caring that my hair is a mess, and that I forgot to put my contacts in, I have my glasses though. I run my hands through my hair and rush outside to get the back door opened to the car. Beck rushes behind me, right on my heels, he places Khloe into the backseat, and straps her in, he kisses her forehead.

"It's going to be okay, Princess." He says to her and closes the car door. Beck immediately jumps into the driver's seat and begins to drive, I close my eyes, tapping my foot, nervously, it's 8 o'clock at night, and Khloe's bedtime. My poor little girl, I really do not know what to do right now, ugh I just really hope that she is okay. I sit in the front seat and play with my hands, and look at the road, I usually do this when I'm scared, or nervous.

"Hey." Beck says, trying to console me, I sigh, still in deep thought. "Please make this red light, if you can't and get stopped by the police, it'll be okay." I say to Beck, trying to console him also, he looks like he wants to break down and cry at any minute. If we get stopped, the police could rush Khloe to the ER, and we'll still be okay. "Okay, Tor." He says, grabbing my hand, Beck makes a sharp left turn after making the light, the hospital is a minute away now.

Beck finds a park and parks the car, "Okay, let's go." Beck says, I open my door, and rush around to get to Beck and Khloe, "I got her." Beck says, carrying Khloe in her car seat, he closes the door.

I rush to the front desk of the hospital, "Hi, my daughter Khloe is breathing, but she is not responsive, and I think she has a fever."  
>"Okay, we're going to take her now." She says, a doctor comes and rushes to Beck's side, he carefully passes Khloe to the doctor. "Okay, just fill out this form." The lady at the front desk says to Beck and I.<p>

I fill out the forms, and I'm finished in five minutes. "Come on, babe." Beck says to me, I can hear the sadness in his voice, he loves Khloe so much, she is basically our entire world. I sit down next to Beck, and play with his hands, "I'm scared." Beck says to me, I look at him, and wrap my arms around him, pulling him closer to me, "I'm scared too, Beck." I say, kissing his forehead, I run my fingers through his hair. "I was walked from the kitchen to check on her, and when I looked over, I noticed that she was breathing, but not moving, and so I picked her up and she we-" I just noticed that I begin to sound like I'm speaking gibberish, "Shhh." Beck says, he then switches and cradles me in his arms, "I love you, sweetheart." He says, holding me, I sigh and close my eyes, I'm still shaking. "Just take a deep breath, she is going to be okay." Beck says. I look up at him and kiss his lips, "I know she will."

AWGO

Beck and I have been sitting her for about an hour, praying and thinking about Khloe, I really hope our little girl is okay. "She's not breathing! Khloe stopped breathing!" I hear a doctor say, and runs to the back.

I feel myself passing out, I fall to my knees, and lay on the floor, tears streaming down my face, uncontrollably, I don't know how I'm going to be able to live with this. I feel like I am going to die right now.

I quickly snap back into reality, the doctor walks away, his footsteps sound like hard rocks being thrown on the ground; I feel as though my chest is about to cave in. I really can not breathe right now. I look at Beck and stand up, without a word, I begin to rush to the back. "Miss, you cannot go back there!" A nurse tells me, "My daughter is back there, and she is not breathing! I am going!" I scream, running. I run down the halls as fast as I can, I do not see her.

I see a ton of doctors rushing into another room, I follow them to see if they're going to Khloe. "Miss, you cannot be back here!" I turn around and give the nurse a death glare. "That is my child, and I will stay with my child, she is a part of me, and I need to know that she is okay!" I scream, I see Beck who looks at me, and rushes to my side. "I'm going to have to call security." The nurse says, "Go ahead." Beck says, we both walk into the room where Khloe is.

She is hooked up to a lot of wires, "She's breathing, now we need to check for brain activity." The doctor says, and puts two sticky pads with wires on the sides of Khloe's head, I cringe, and I look up at Beck and tears begin to stream out of our eyes. Beck kisses my forehead, "Just keep praying." He says, holding me. I look at Khloe and see her motionless, I begin to feel nauseated, and very dizzy.

"Tori?" Beck says, I wrap my arms tighter around him Beck rests his head onto the top of mine, I hold him, and let him cry.

"I love you." I tell Beck, looking into his eyes, he looks like he had broken into a billion pieces and is holding on by a thread. "I love you too, sweetheart." He says, rubbing my back.

It's been ten minutes, ten minutes actually feels like eternity right now.

I hear her heart monitor stop, I feel my heart stop and I fall to the floor, "God, please!" I pray in my head, I'm in complete shock right now.

I then hear it start again, I inhale again and begin to stand up, I look at Beck who is literally pale as a ghost and has a shocked face. I carefully touch his arm, "Honey?" I say, checking if he's okay, he nods and looks at me.  
>"She's okay!" A doctor screams, another doctor rushes in and checks all of Khloe's vital signs, "She's good." I feel comfortable hearing the heart monitor again.<p>

"Okay, so what was wrong with her before?" I ask, still a bit hysterical, I'm still shaking, and I feel as if I'm carrying a thousand bricks on my back.

"Khloe was a risk of almost having a stroke, and she also has influenza. Her heart stopped, due to shock." Beck and I nod, "Right, so if we weren't in here, you would have just let her pass away?" I say, feeling a bit offended and frustrated, the doctor hesitates his answer, "Would you, or would you not?" Beck says, his jaws clenched, my phone buzzes in my pocket, I pull it out, it's my mom. "Are you guys okay? We're on our way."  
>"Okay, we're in room 108." I text back and put the phone away.<p>

"I don't know how to answer your question." I raise my eyebrows, "She's a baby, she has a whole life to live and you're saying that you would've stopped it if we weren't in here?!" I scream, "Ms. it's not my fault, I'm sorry for your almost loss." My mouth drops open, "You really are an inconsiderate asshole. God forbid, if this was your child laying here in my daughter's position, you would have just let them die?!" I scream again, "You need to leave." He says to me, "She's not going anywhere." Beck says in a stern voice with a bit of a growl, he's such a sweet person, I've never seen him like this before.

The doctor pushes a button, "Security, I'm going to need you to remove two parents from this room immediately." I feel my temper start to boil, "We are not going anywhere!" Beck screams, "Our daughter is in here and we're staying here!" I scream, I look at Khloe who reaches her arms up for me.

"Khloe!" I scream, running over to her, my precious little girl stares at me, and pulls her arms up, I kiss her little palms, tears of joy begin to rush out of my eyes, I just want to hold her so bad. "I love you so much, sweetheart." I say to her and kiss her face. "Yes?" I hear someone say, "I need you to remove these two parents." The doctor says, "We're not going anywhere, our daughter is here, and this man literally told us that he would have let our daughter die if we weren't in here. She's not staying with him!" Beck says, and walks over to Khloe and I. I look up at Beck who is smiling at Khloe and I, "My two beautiful girls." He says, rubbing both of our backs. I kiss Khloe one more time on her forehead, "Hi, gorgeous." I say to her, she laughs, her laugh is like music to my soul, as cliche as that sounds, it is very true.

"They can stay, Jeff, let's go." The security guard says, "Can we get a new doctor?" Beck asks, "Yes you can." He says, smiling at Beck and I.

AWGO

I stare at the clock in the hospital, it is 12:30, and continue to text my mom, Cat, Jade, Trina, and Katharine, who were just here two hours ago. I look at Khloe who is fast asleep next to Beck, who is watching her sleeping, my poor little girl, I just want her pain to go away, or at least be given to me. "Hey, you okay, sweetheart?" I hear Beck say, I look up at him, "I don't know." I say, and hug him, he rests his head on my head and rubs my back in a very comforting way, I kiss his shoulder. "Are you okay?" I ask Beck, and peck his lips, "I don't know either, I'm thankful that she's alive and fine, I'm just really confused, and scared." Beck says, I nod and sigh as he looks as if he is going to cry at any given second, "Hey, she's going to be okay." I say to Beck and kiss his lips, reassuringly, the one thing that I love about Beck is that even though he he a tough person, little Khloe has him wrapped around her little fingers. Beck pulls away, still holding me in his arms, I glance at Khloe again who is breathing softly and quietly, the thought of her actually passing away, and coming back still haunts me.

...

It is 5AM, and Beck and I have had no sleep whatsoever, "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, all of Khloe's tests have came back as passing, she is fine, the seizures, and fevers have went away, and she has no issues with her neurological skills. I have a prescription for children's Tylenol that will help with Khloe's fevers, or flu symptoms." The doctor says, holding Khloe, "You are just precious." She says to Khloe, Khloe smiles and looks at me, "Here you go, and be careful driving home." She says, passing Khloe to me, she hands Beck papers, "Thank you so much." Beck and I say, smiling at her. "Oh you're welcome. You have such a beautiful family." She says. Beck and I smile at her, and walk our separate ways.

Beck and I walk outside, there are a ton of flashing lights, the flashes are too bright for my eyes to handle, and they feel like needles. "Beck, how is Khloe! How is it knowing Tori's pregnant again?! How are y-" Beck guides me to the car and I place Khloe inside. "Let's go." I say, securing it and closing the door.

It is now 6AM, we got home twenty minutes ago, Beck and I drove to CVS after leaving the hospital to pick up Khloe's medicine. I have already placed Khloe in her bed, changed into my pajamas, and called everyone to let them know that Khloe is fine.

I'm currently in my bed, and I feel Beck's arm wrap around my waist, "Why aren't you asleep Tori?" Beck asks me, kissing my shoulder. I turn around in the bed and look at Beck who is propped up on one elbow, looking at me, "I'm scared." I say to him, he kisses my forehead and pulls me closer to him, I look up at him, I can see the sun starting to rise through the window, and the room is getting brighter. Beck reaches behind him, and grabs the baby monitor, "Look babe." He says to me, showing me what is on the screen, I can hear Khloe's light breathing. "See, she's okay, and when she wakes up, she'll be back to herself in no time." He says, he puts the monitor back into the place where it was again. "I know, but that's ju-" Beck places a finger over my mouth, "Shhh. I know Tor, I know about your motherly instincts, but please trust me, she's going to be okay. I love you and Khloe more than anything." Beck whispers, Beck's lips crash into mine for a few seconds. I whimper when he pulls away from me, "I love you too Beck." Beck kisses my lips one more time, I feel my body falling asleep. "Go to sleep, baby." I hear Beck say, my eyes are closed, and I am completely relaxed.

AWGO

I walk downstairs and straight into the kitchen, it is nine o'clock, and I have only had three hours of sleep. I am going to call my mom and dad, and tell them that we can't make it to church because Khloe's still sick, and we barely had sleep.

I walk over to the kitchen cabinet, and pull out a pan, and take out the Aunt Jemima pancake mix from another pantry. I take out a big bowl, and walk to get a fork so that I can mix the pancake batter. I begin my process of stirring the pancake batter, and throw in a dash of cinnamon. I can only eat one pancake, for some reason, I get really full off of one pancake.

I grab the Smart Balance butter and put it into the pan to melt. I sit here and wait for the butter to melt, done, now I take the pancake mixture and pour a little bit into the pan.

I yawn, and I feel a pair of arms snake around my waist, and jump a bit. "Hey." I hear Beck's soft smooth voice say, I lay the back of my head on his chest, "Good morning, love." I say to him, Beck kisses the top of my head, "Good morning." He says, I yawn and lean back, and close my eyes for a second. "Tor, go ahead and go to sleep, I'll finish the pancakes." Beck says to me, "No, I got it." He kisses my cheek, "You sure?" I nod my head and push my hair back, I feel Beck's lips press against my neck and I begin to blush. "Okay, this pancake is done." I say. I transfer the pancake onto a plate, and I pour in more pancake batter into the pan.

"Is Khloe still sleeping?" I ask, and look at the baby monitor that is sitting right by Beck's arm, yup, and it's nine thirty. I'm so exhausted right now, I stop and begin to fall asleep on Beck's chest.

"Victoria?" I hear Beck say. I wake back up, I look down and notice that I need to flip the pancake. I grab the spatula and flip it, I feel my eyes getting heavier. "After this, you are going to take yourself back upstairs and go back to bed." Beck tells me, he rocks me back and forth, "Babe, I still have two more pancake to make." I whine, running my hand over my face. Beck chuckles and runs his hands through my hair.

"Okay, this pancake is done." I say, I transfer that one to a plate, I have enough batter in this bowl to make Khloe a small pancake.

"Babe, can you look at me?" Beck asks me, I look up at him, yawning, "Go ahead and go back to bed." He tells me, I shake my head, "No, I'm okay, Beck." I say, it's time for me to flip this pancake, "No you're not, you need your rest." Beck says, kissing my neck again, I laugh and sigh, "No, I have enough hickeys." I say, blushing. "That's not what you said Friday night." Beck says, I laugh, and look at this small pancake, it's time for me to flip it, ugh I'm so tired. "Shut up." I say, blushing.

AWGO

I'm now fully awake, it's three thirty in the afternoon, and Beck, Khloe, and I are eating our pancakes, the ones I made this morning. Well now Khloe's throwing her pancake pieces everywhere. I stand over the sink, washing out my plate, watching Khloe who is covered in maple syrup, she's so cute. Cleaning her up will not be cute, however. "Mama!" She screams, waving at me, "Hi, sweetheart." I say, she is seriously the cutest thing ever.

I hear Beck coming, and I grab his plate, I begin to wash his plate, and rinse off my plate. I clench my teeth together and hold onto the sink as I feel a massive cramp coming though my stomach, "Hey, you okay?" Beck asks, rubbing my back, "Yeah, I'm okay. Are you okay?" Beck looks at me, confused, and runs his hands through his long dark brown hair. "Yeah, I'm okay."

I turn back around and Khloe looks at me, "Mamamamama!" She screams, laughing and clapping her little hands. I walk right over to her, "Yes Khloe mouse?" I say laughing, I bend down and kiss her forehead, she reaches her little arms up and hugs my neck, "You're so adorable." I coo and rub her back, she whines, I let go of her. This child is seriously crazy, but she's mine, and I'm glad she's mine.

I walk back to the kitchen sink and grab a paper towel and make it a bit wet. I squeeze out the excess water and walk over to Khloe. "Khloe." Beck says, sounding shocked, both Khloe and I laugh at Beck, "Let's go, sweetheart." Beck says, "Hold on." I tell him and wipe Khloe's mouth and her hands.

"Done." I say, picking up Khloe, she rests her head on my shoulder, and closes her eyes, I rub her back. She begins to whine, "Shhh." I say and kiss her forehead and hold her close to me.

I pass Khloe to Beck, she begins to cry, "What is it princess?" I ask her as she kicks and screams in Beck's arms, and rub her back as Beck passes her back to me.

I walk to the refrigerator and grab a fruit cup, and turn around to see Beck in the living room looking sad, I wonder what's wrong with him.

I walk over to the sink and grab a spoon from the drainer, I rinse it off, and open my peaches, and drain out some of the peach syrup, don't ask how I do this with one hand.

I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a kiss on my cheek. "Beck, what's wrong?" I ask Beck and look down at Khloe who is now half asleep. I pass her back to Beck and she begins to cry again, he looks at Khloe and I. "Nothing." He says, looking hurt, I sigh as he walks out of the kitchen, I put my peaches down and walk up to Khloe's bedroom, she's still a bit warm, I need to give her her medicine in a few hours.

I walk back downstairs and to the living room. "What the heck?" I say to Beck, he shakes his head and rests his head in his palms, I sit next to him, "Beck, what's wrong, sweetheart?" I ask him and grab his hands, he sighs, I pull him into my arms and he rests his head on my chest, I kiss his forehead. "I feel like Khloe doesn't like me holding her." He says sounding heartbroken. I rub his back, "Khloe loves you, it's just that she's sick and when she's sick she clings onto me." I say, sighing, he looks up at me with his mesmerizing dark brown eyes. "Oh, I get it, like when I'm sick, I cling onto you?" He asks in an adorable innocent voice. "Yes, honey." I say and kiss his lips, he's so freaking adorable.

He rests his forehead on my chest, I smile to myself and kiss his forehead, he's actually so comfortable. I close my eyes, holding Beck closer to me.

AWGO

I wake up and feel something rub against my arm and jump a bit, I look next to me and find Khloe and Beck sleeping beside me and Bella curled up next to Khloe. When did we get up here? Khloe opens her eyes, "Hi, sweetheart." I say, smiling at her, she crawls over to me and lays on my chest, I kiss her forehead, my poor baby is still warm. I kiss her forehead again and rub her back, looking at the clock, it's 5:30. I get up from the bed with Khloe in my arms and walk over to the medicine cabinet in mine and Beck's bathroom. I kiss Khloe's forehead and give her the liquid Tylenol that was prescribed for her to take by her doctor.

She begins to cry, "It's okay baby." I coo and rock her back and forth, she continues to cry, this is the first time she's ever been sick like this. Her crying is now turning into screaming, ugh I kiss her forehead as I somewhat get her to swallow the medicine, I don't blame her for crying, this medicine is gross. I look outside and I notice it's raining, today's just lovely, isn't it? I walk with her to her nursery, "Shh, Khloe." I say continuing to rock her back and forth. Hmm, the rocking chair, maybe that'll work. "You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action, you're never fade you'll be the main attraction, not a fantasy just remember me when it turns out right." I sing to her and rock in the rocking chair, she still whines a bit.

I continue to rock and rub her back, I begin to sing "You're The Reason" to her, and she finally falls asleep. Yes!

I carefully walk over to her big pink and blue crib and place her inside. "Sleep well, princess." I say to her and kiss her forehead. I carefully walk out of her bedroom and back into mine and Beck's. I open the door to find Beck looking at me and holding his arms out for me. I smile at him and walk over to him, hugging him back. I love his big bear hugs so much. "I really needed that." Beck nods and pulls me into his lap, "I know, sweetheart." He kisses my shoulder and rubs my back, I look at mine and Beck's dresser and look at the picture of three year old Beck and I.

"I still can't believe we knew each other way before we met at Hollywood Arts." Beck says, smiling, "The story with that picture still cracks me up." I say, laughing, Beck gives me a serious face, "Hey, I fell off of the slide."  
>"Well you were standing on it!" I say with a shocked face.<p>

Okay, here's the story, when Beck was about four, he was at the park, and he slid down the slide and fell down. I happened to be at the park at the same time this happened, I was three. According to Mommy Lisa, she tried to get Beck to stop crying, and he being stubborn wouldn't stop crying. I walked over to Beck and grabbed his hand, and he stopped crying.

So the picture on mine and Beck's dresser is the picture of me holding Beck's hand as a toddler.

"But you stopped crying once I grabbed your hand." I say to Beck, I grab his hand and kiss it, "And now 24 years later, we're married, and we have a daughter." I laugh, "But you're still a crybaby." I pinch his cheeks, Beck moves his hands to my waist and begins to tickle me. "Aaah!" I scream, and run away from him, "I'm going to get you Tori!" He screams, laughing. I run downstairs and into the stairway that leads to the attic, that door is always closed, and Beck never goes in here. I quickly close the door behind me.

"Tori! Come out, come out, wherever you are, princess." I try not to laugh as I look through the hole of the small door, Beck walks over to the door, I hold my breath, hoping he doesn't open it. He sighs and walks away from the door, phew! "Ugh, where is she?" He says, this time sounding worried, I hear him walk into the long hallway that leads to the kitchen, I giggle and open the door, what if I move something, to try and scare Beck?

I grab the lamp and push it in the center of the room, and throw my cow blanket on the floor, and make a bunch of noise to scare Beck, I quickly run back to where I was hiding.

Beck comes running back into the room, he looks so scared, aww. "Tori, this isn't funny anymore." He says, with panic in his voice, he runs his fingers through his hair, and I make another bang, scaring him again, he looks like he wants to cry so bad right now.

Aww, he's shaking, oh my gosh, he's so freaking adorable. I sigh and walk out of the attic door, Beck is faced the other way, I jump on his back, "Oh shit!" He screams, terrified, he's actually shaking right now. He begins to shake harder, I feel so bad right now! "Beck, baby, calm down." he frowns at me, I kind of feel bad because he gets scared easily.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." I say, running my fingers through his hair, "It's okay, Tor." he bends down to kiss my lips, I feel his grip on me change, and I feel him toss me over his shoulder. "Put me down!" I scream, laughing, "That'll ruin the surprise, sweetheart." He says, running upstairs, what the heck. He runs into our bedroom and closes the door, he places me on our bed, "You need to relax." He says, kissing my lips, "You've been working way to hard." He says, running his hands down my sides, I inhale trying not to cave into him, he's basically my weakness.

I nod, letting him continue, "So, come on and let's take a bubble bath, then we can come back in here, watch a movie, and I ordered your favorite, Indian food." I sigh, "Thank you." I say, I lean back up and kiss Beck again.

AWGO

The bath was too relaxing, and well needed, especially with Beck in back of me massaging my shoulders and the top half of my body. We're basically doing the same thing now, except we're in our bed. I sigh and lean my back on his chest, he wraps his arms around my waist.

I go back to our previous position, "You're so cute." He says to me, this time rubbing my stomach, I pick up the baby monitor and still see Khloe sleeping, only this time changing position.

I place the monitor down and rub Beck's leg, "So are you going to take that movie deal?" I ask Beck who is still cuddling with me, "It sounds great and everything, but, Tori, this movie's all the way in Spain. I don't want to be in another country without you and Khloe."

"I just wanna be home to see my beautiful little girl grow up, and I wanna be here with you every single night." Beck kisses my forehead, "The one thing I've looked forward to growing up was getting married, and raising my children. I think I may put acting on hold." He continues as I listen to him.

"We could travel with you." I say, trying to at least compromise. "I know baby, I know, but I just want you to be happy."  
>"And I want you to be happy, and live your life Beck."<br>"I am, Tor." He says, tickling me. I glare at him, "I'm sorry." He says with a fake frown on his face, I laugh and turn around so that now I am straddling his hips. He connects his lips to mine, I smile as his hands gently roam down to my lower back. I sigh and pull away.

I rest my head on Beck's chest, he bends down and kisses my forehead. "Beck?" Beck runs his fingers through my brownish-blonde hair, "Yes baby?"  
>"I love you."<br>"I love you more, Tori."

Beck sits up and pulls me into a hug, he turns and looks into the mirror, "This would make the most perfect pose for a photo shoot." He says and kisses my cheek, I laugh and run my fingers through his hair, "You're so beautiful, Tor." I sigh, shake my head, and pull my head down, "Hey, look at me." Beck says placing two fingers underneath my chin, "You are so beautiful." He says looking me into my eyes, I laugh, mainly from embarrassment.

"And you're a goofball." I say, beginning to start a tickle war with him. I seriously love my family to death, and I'm so thankful for them.

* * *

><p>There you go guys! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please remember to subscribe or comment! :)<p>

God Bless,

Javi :)


	13. Chapter 13: Excitement!

Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating in a while, so much stuff has happened and life has just been moving fast, and I barely had time to write. I am going to continue my stories though, as long as you guys keep reading and reviewing.

It has been challenging getting the urge to write after a breakup, but I did it! Thank you guys for your reviews, and other positive messages about this story...

Now on with the long update!

* * *

><p>I wake up to little hands on this side of my cheeks, and a little girl screaming, "Mama!" I laugh and open my eyes, seeing Khloe hovering over my face. I laugh and pick her up, I roll her shirt up and blow raspberries on her stomach, she squeals and laughs harder. I laugh and kiss her cheeks and forehead, "Good morning my squishy." I tell her and hug her close to me, she smiles and wraps her tiny little arms around me too, she's definitely a mama's girl. I lay back down and yawn, I feel a bit queasy, I was up earlier this morning at like 5, cleaning the house for my interview with Giuliana Rancic, and I just decided to lay down and go back to sleep. Khloe is doing a whole lot better and is back to being her adorable busy self.<p>

I sigh and get up out of bed, I turn around and pick up Khloe who smiles at me, "Why do I feel like you're up to no good?" I ask her, laughing, she smiles at me, I hear Bella meow and I look down at her, I love how she and Khloe are best friends. "Okay, come on girls." I say to Bella and Khloe, the three of us walk out of mine and Beck's bedroom. I yawn and begin to walk down the hallway, I make my way downstairs and into the kitchen, almost tripping over Khloe's little toys that I need to hurry up and put into her playroom.

I place Khloe inside her chair and wipe off her eating table that is attached to her high chair. I run over to the pantry closet to grab some Cheerios, I think I want these for breakfast too. I use the stool, because I'm short compared to Beck who's 6 feet tall and grab the box, I step down, "Whoa!" I scream and fall frontward and onto my chin and drop the Cheerios box in the process.

I groan and stand back up, that stool is giant, but I have no bruises on me, which is great. I close the pantry closet and walk back over to Khloe, feeling a little sore from the fall I took. I wash my hands and dry them, then walk over to Khloe to pour her Cheerios for breakfast. "Yay mama!" She happily screams, I laugh and kiss her nose, "Yay!" I scream back, she laughs and begins eating her Cheerios. Now it's time for me to eat so that I can continue cleaning this house.

I walk over to the cabinet over the sink and grab my personalized T initial bowl and spot the Fruity Pebbles box on the counter, which cereal do I want, Cheerios or Fruity Pebbles? I've been eating health food all month, I've been losing weight, not a lot of weight but I healthy amount, and I've been pretty good with my sugar intake, but I don't want Cheerios again, I laugh at my thoughts and grab the Fruity Pebbles. I begin to pour my cereal when I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a pair of lips kiss my shoulder and long dark brown hair on my cheek, I smile and turn around in Beck's arms. I laugh and put my cereal down, I then wrap my arms around his neck and hug him close to me. That's the one thing I love about being married to my best friend, I could hug him and cuddle with him all day, yell at him, and basically act like a big kid with him.

Beck kisses my lips, "What happened to your chin?" He asks me, gently running his thumb on my chin, making me wince a little. "Oh, I fell off the stool getting Khloe her cereal." I say and shrug my shoulders, "Baby, it looks like you did more than just fall, your cheek is bruised!" Beck says concerned, I place my hand Beck's shoulder, "Beck, calm down, I'm okay, sweetheart." I say laughing and kiss his cheek, he looks at me with a small frown on his face, "All I have to do is put on makeup and it won't be noticeable." I tell him and stand on my toes and kiss his lips, he chuckles against my lips and scoops me up off of the floor and onto the countertop.

I run my fingers through his hair as we continue to kiss, Beck pulls away and rests his forehead against mine, "What time are the interviewers coming again?" Beck asks me, running his left hand up and down my thigh and leaves a trail of kisses on my cheeks, lips, and neck, I laugh and hug Beck close to me, he smiles. "They're coming at 3, which means we have 5 hours to get ready."

"The things we could do in five hours." Beck says and winks at me, I laugh and hit his shoulder, "Khloe's in here!" I scold and laugh. "Ow." He groans, kissing my cheek.

I hop off of the counter, smirking at Beck. "You're so little." Beck coos to me in a baby voice, I jokingly roll my eyes, I pour my cereal, noticing Khloe throwing her cereal at Bella. I pour milk into my bowl and rush to the breakfast table and grab Khloe who is throwing her Cheerios at Bella. "Don't do that." I tell her and pick her up out of her chair, she laughs, this little girl is too funny. She grabs my cheeks and begins push them in, I grab her little hands and pretend to nibble on them. "No!" She screams, laughing and trying to get her hands away from my hands. I laugh and tickle her, being too careful not to make her throw up, I kind of have a fear of people throwing up too.

Let's put it this way, I was actually the little girl that was scared of everything, even butterflies, don't ask. One day in the second grade, my mom was driving Trina and I to school and my mom kept throwing up as she drove. Ever since that day I've been scared of people throwing up.

Khloe reaches for Beck, he grabs her out of my arms and kisses her forehead, "Her forehead is still a bit warm." He tells me, I walk over to Beck and Khloe, Khloe reaches for me, Beck looks a little hurt, "She just doesn't feel good Beck." I say, I lean on him, he wraps his arms around my waist. Khloe looks up at Beck and I, "Let's go play, Khlo while mommy eats her breakfast." He tells her, she nods her head, smiling eagerly like the Chesire cat. I love seeing Khloe laugh, she honestly means the world to me. I pass her over to Beck, yet she clings onto me, "Go to daddy, Khlo." She reaches for Beck, he grabs her and dangles her over his face, "That's my little girl!"

He and Khloe leave the kitchen, I walk back over to the counter and begin to make my breakfast. I sit down at the table, and I eat my Fruity Pebbles, not regretting my non-healthy decision.

I wash my bowl ten minutes later and head into Khloe's playroom.

I sit down on the large bean bag chair next to Beck and watch Khloe play with her toy monkey, it was once mine when I was her age and I wanted her to keep it. "Do you think we're ready for another kid?" Beck asks me, cutting me off from my thoughts, I look up at him, trying to prepare myself to tell him something. "I want another baby, it's just thinking about two little babies running around and they're both under the age of four, that's a lot." I tell Beck, I snuggle up to his side and rest my head on his chest, he kisses the top of my head, "Same here, but I'm here to help you, you know that." He says, "I know raising two little kids is a lot, but I'm willing to do it if you are." I tell him, I look up at him, seeing a huge grin on his face.

"Yes!" He excitedly screams, making me laugh, he pulls me onto his lap, I kisses his forehead as he rests his head on my chest. "With that being said, and I was going to wait until later tonight to tell you," Beck looks at me, confused and excited. "I'm pregnant again." Beck's eyes widen, making me feel a bit nervous, I'm scared to see what he's going to say. Beck laces my fingers with his fingers and grins, "Really?!" He screams, he kisses my lips and brushes his hand over my somewhat flat stomach, "When did you find out?"

"A couple days ago when my stomach felt weird around breakfast." Beck continues to rub my stomach, "Did you make an appointment yet? I can't wait to see the baby! I'm a dad again!" I laugh at Beck's excitement, he's so cute.

"Yeah I did that this morning, my appointment is tomorrow afternoon." Beck smiles at me, "I love you, Tori."

"I love you, so much, probably way more than you'll ever know." I tell him and kiss his lips, he pulls away and kisses my lips one more time.

I snuggle into his chest and watch Khloe sit down on the floor and watch Spongebob, falling asleep in Beck's comfortable arms.

AWGO

"Okay, so today I am here with recording artist and actress, Tori Oliver. How are you, Tori?" Giuliana asks me with a huge pearl-like smile on her face, she's so pretty! I sigh and answer her question, "I'm doing really good, how are you?"

"Aww, I'm good, sweetie. So tell me, how is recording you new album, Crazy Nights going?"

I tuck a piece of brown hair behind my ear, "It's actually going along really good, I'm enjoying the long process, and it's a lot of fun, the album will be out next week which is really exciting." Giuliana smiles at me, "I remember the first time I interviewed you, you're still just as beautiful, even after eight years, what is your beauty secret?"

I laugh, "Well, I don't really do anything, like I'm barely wearing any makeup, and my hair is in just a plain fishtail, oh, and blow dried and dyed ombré by Beck." I say, laughing, Giuliana joins in, "Are you serious? How did he learn to do hair? Your hair looks so amazing!"

"I'm one hundred percent serious, I don't know where he learned it, but he does a great job, this was the first time I dyed my hair."

"Well it is beautiful, and you two are such a beautiful couple, it's been four years, right?" I smile at her, feeling my face heat up, yes I still blush when people say that to me.

"Yes, time flies by so fast, I feel like it was yesterd-" I'm cut off by my one year old daughter running up to me crying, her brown hair is all over the place and her cheeks are still rosy colored. "Mama!" She screams, hitting my leg and crying harder, I bend down to pick her up, not caring that the cameras are still rolling. Khloe rests her head on my shoulder and continues to cry. I kiss her forehead, "Shh, baby." I coo to her, her cries increase, it's time for her nap. "You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action, you're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction." I sing, rubbing her back. I begin rocking her in my arms, I hear her sniffle and I kiss her forehead, still holding her close to me. I rest my forehead against hers and rub her back, "What is it, princess?" She still looks at me, pouting and frowning, I giggle and hug her again.

"Hi Khloe." Giuliana coos, Khloe turns to look at her and smiles, "Aww, she's so gorgeous! She looks so much like Beck."

I laugh and continue to rub Khloe's back, I sit back down in my chair. "Thank you, almost everyone I know says that she looks like me, personally the only think I think she got from me is her hair color, eyebrows, and nose, she looks like Beck and she has his mother's eye color." Giuliana and I laugh, Khloe looks up at me, still looking like she wants to cry, I peck her forehead, she's feeling a little bit warm again, ugh babies and their new immune systems! I run my fingers through her soft brown hair and bounce her up and down on my lap. Giuliana looks at Khloe and I in amazement and smiles widely. Khloe begins to whimper again, I bounce her up and down on my leg, "You guys are such a beautiful family, and so close, are you expecting any more children?" I smile and look down at Khloe who is now snuggled against my chest.

"Yes, it's kind of funny because before you came, Beck popped the question and asked if we're ready for another baby, and I honestly think we are, it's a lot of work taking care of two toddlers, working on an album, going back to filming, and being a full time parent all at the same time but we'll make it." I say, smiling. I really do love my family, and when the time is right I will announce the pregnancy to the world. Beck walks into the room and notices me rocking Khloe, he smiles at Khloe and I, and waves at Giuliana. "I can not get over how beautiful you and Beck are together." Beck and I laugh, "Thank you so much." Beck says as he strolls into the room, and smiles with his beautiful smile again, he's always smiling which makes me happy.

Khloe lays her head on my chest, I rub her little back and kiss her forehead. Beck comes over to Khloe and I, "Okay, babe, can you lay her down in her crib?" I say to him and pass Khloe to him who is now surprisingly asleep. Don't ask me how that happened, that little girl is crazy, "Okay, Tor." He says and kisses my lips, "Thank you, love." I say, smiling at him, he kisses my forehead and heads upstairs with Khloe in his arms.

"You guys are just such a beautiful couple, even in person!"

"That honestly means a lot, thank you!" I laugh, pushing a piece of hair out of my face, "Wow, okay, so you guys have been best friends since age fourteen, dating by age twenty one, and married by age twenty three, you guys are too adorable." I laugh, "You and Bill are way cuter!" Both Giuliana and I laugh. "Have you not been on Twitter? You guys are people's relationship goals." She says laughing, I laugh harder, I'm so appreciative of my fans, and they mean the world to me. "Whoa, that's crazy! Our fans are crazy, and they mean the world to me, too."

"Speaking of fans," Giuliana says, raising an eyebrow. "I hear little rumors of you and Beck staring in a romantic movie called New York which is something similar to your love story." I laugh, "We are? I honestly don't know about the rumor, but if it's true, that would be very awesome."

"Well thank you so much for having me today, Mrs. Oliver, I will be sure to buy your new album because I'm such a huge fan and you're so adorable." I laugh at her enthusiasm, "Thank you so much Giuliana." I say, we stand up to hug each other, "And that's a wrap!" The camera guy calls out, Giuliana and I pull apart.

"I have got to keep Duke away from Khloe, she is just too gorgeous, your whole family is just gorgeous." My smile gets wider, "Thank you, you and Bill are cuter though."

"Oh please, you and Beck have us beat."

"Remember mine and Beck's wedding, you and Bill were breathtaking, you guys seriously have so much love for each other." We both laugh, "Fine, we both have adorable families." She says, laughing, "We should hang out again." She says, rubbing my arm, I laugh, "Yeah this was really fun."

"It was, oh! I have to go! I have to be on set in twenty minutes. I'll text you later, okay?" She says hugging me, "Thank you." I say and open the door for the camera crew and Giuliana, "Tell Bill and Duke that we said hi." I say waving at Giuliana, "Aww, I will! Have a great day, Tori. By the way, this will air on Thursday." She says, and gets into her red car, I close the door.

I walk back to the living room and sit down, I want to take off these clothes but I'm too lazy to do it. Beck enters into the living room and sees me on the chair, "Come here, Tor." He says, sitting down and pulling me into his arms, I snuggle into his chest. He looks down at me and smiles, "You did so great." He says as I close my eyes, I groan, "These clothes are killing me." Beck laughs, "I can take them off for you." He winks at me, making me laugh. "You're such a creep!" I say and hit the back of his head.

I get out of Beck's arms and begin to head upstairs, "I'll be back." I say, I check on Khloe who is still asleep, I close her room door and go into my room to change my clothes, I'm so exhausted. I take off my dark blue skinny jeans and fold them up, placing them back into my side of the closet and take off my sheer peplum top, doing the same thing that I did to my jeans.

I remove all of my jewelry and twist my hair up into a messy bun and change into my Aeropostale sweatpants, yes I still wear Aeropostale, and a simple white tee shirt that I got from Walmart.

I close my closet and head back downstairs, Beck looks up from his book that he is reading called Brave New World and closes it, he's obsessed with medical mysteries. I sit down next to him, he kisses my cheek, I smile at him and close my eyes, "I'm so sleepy." I say and chuckle, finally drifting off to sleep again for the second time today.

I wake up still feeling exhausted and hungry, it's 5:30 and I need to cook dinner. I stretch my arms up high and stand up, I'm so sleepy for some reason, and yes I had a full eight hours of sleep. I walk into the kitchen and begin to take out the pasta from the pantry, something I can reach without falling.

I close it and walk over to the freezer to grab shrimp and crab meat, I love making seafood pasta because it's east to make and fast. I place everything on the counter and yawn, ugh I'm so tired. Beck comes behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, and kisses my shoulder. "Go ahead and go to sleep, sweetheart, I got it." I frown, "I'm okay, babe."

"I know but you're always cooking dinner, and when I try to help you, you push me away." He tells me and continues to kiss my neck and my shoulders, leaving small hickeys as he goes on. I moan, turn around and run my fingers through his hair, he chuckles, kisses my lips and leans his forehead against mine. "I missed you and your lips, entirely too much." He says, kissing me again. We haven't seen each other for a day because of my recording and Beck had work, filming his new movie, but he only plays a minor part.

"I missed you more, Beck." I say, kissing his lips again, "So are you gonna let me cook?" He asks me, he picks me up off of the floor, I squeal, "No!" I laugh. Beck raises his eyebrows at me and tilts me upside down, "What about now?"

"No!" He laughs and picks me back up, placing me back down on my feet. I feel my back pressed against the wall, Beck's lips touch mine, I pull away smiling, I place my hand on his chest and move my hands up and down his abs. He takes in a very deep sigh, "I'll think about it." I say and wink at him, he smiles and moves his lips down to mine, he pecks my lips and chuckles, "Fine." He says and kisses my forehead.

I laugh and go back to the shrimp and crab meat. I turn on the stove and throw the seafood into the pot, Beck looks at me, confused. "Okay, start filling up that pot with water and boil it." I tell him.

I yawn again, "So I was thinking, we should go on vacation." Beck says as I stir the crab meat and shrimp in the boiling water. I look at him, "Okay, where?" I go back to the seafood, it's almost done, I have to season it now.

"Paris?" He says, I look up at him, shocked, "I would love to do Paris."

"Great, because I already got the tickets for next week." I raise my eyebrows in complete shock, he has to be joking! "I'm joking." He says, laughing, I slap him on his shoulder and go back to cooking. I begin to season the seafood, and stir the boiling pasta in the pot that is next to it, which should be done in about five minutes.

Beck pours the pasta back into the pot and grabs the crab meat and shrimp. He pours it into the pasta and begins to stir, he rushes over to the fridge and gets the Alfredo sauce and pours it into the pot. He stirs and smiles at me, "Done!" He screams and throws his hands up, I laugh and kiss his cheek.

I look at the baby monitor sitting next to me, Khloe is awake. "I'm going to go get Khloe." I say to Beck as he continues to stir the pasta in the pot, "Okay baby." He says and smiles at me, I laugh and walk out of the kitchen.

I feel so dizzy right now, I head up the stairs and into Khloe's bedroom, "Hi baby." I coo and pick her up, I kiss her forehead. I check her diaper, she's good, I then head downstairs with her as she sits in my arms mumbling. "What are you saying, babygirl?" She laughs. I place her into her high chair and Beck places some pasta onto her small bowl. He hands it to her, "Don't worry, I cooled it off." He tells me and kisses my cheek. Khloe begins to eat her food, I sit down on the stool underneath the island. Beck gets his food and grabs a fork, "Why aren't you eating?" Beck asks me, "I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten since lunchtime and your voice is scratchy, you have to eat for the baby." He says, concerned.

"Beck, can you just stop babying me, please?! I'm not hungry!" I say and stand up, stupid mood swings. "I'm just asking if you're okay, why are you so moody?"

"Moody? Seriously? All I said was that I'm not hungry, that's it." I say, I begin to walk away, "I understand that, Tori, but w-" I roll my eyes and walk away from Beck, leaving the kitchen. I run upstairs into mine and Beck's bedroom and slam the door. I lay down and close my eyes, this is the first argument that Beck and I have gotten into, shockingly. I snuggle underneath the comforters and close my eyes, I still can't believe he called me moody and I still can't believe I have these horrible mood swings.

I lay here for about thirty minutes, trying to calm myself down and relax. I seriously hate getting mood swings because I'm usually so happy and not really emotional, but I guess pregnacy is changing that.

"Tori?" I hear Beck say, I ignore him and lay here. "Babe?" He says again, I roll my eyes. He opens the door, my eyes are closed so I can't really see anything, and the dim lamp is on. I feel Beck sit down on the bed and rub my back, "Baby?" I still don't respond to him, I'm a really stubborn person.

"I'm sorry Tor." He says, I feel him take the comforters off of me and kiss my shoulder, I sigh and push him away. He looks at me, hurt flashing through his eyes, now I feel bad. "I'm okay, stop worrying about me." I say and kiss his lips, he pulls away smiling. "I love you."

"I love you more, Vic." I rest my head on his chest, "Where's Khloe?"

"Playing in her playroom. See?" He shows me the baby monitor, I nod, watching her laugh at the tv, she's so freaking pretty. We literally have baby monitors everywhere in this house so that we can keep an eye on Khloe.

Beck kisses my forehead, rubbing my back, "Come here." He says, I crawl onto his lap and lay my head on his chest. "Why are you so stressed?" He asks me, he moves his hand underneath my tee shirt and rubs circles onto my stomach.

"I don't know why I'm stressed, it's just these stupid mood swings, next I'll be getting bigger, and more irritated and my feet are going to swell." I say, frowning. I put my head down, I'm deep thought. Beck pulls my head back up, "Hey," he says with a shocked expression on his face, "in the end it's all worth it when you see that little baby in your arms." He rests his forehead on top of mine, I nod and kiss his lips, I pull away.

Beck feels so comfortable, but honestly his cologne is making me feel sick, as well as everything else. "I'm just going to go to bed, I still don't feel good." I say and kiss his lips, "Goodnight." He leans down and kisses my stomach, letting his lips linger there for a little bit. "Goodnight baby, daddy loves you." Beck is seriously such an amazing, incredible, and beautiful person and father. I stand up, "I want to go say goodnight to Khloe." I say and walk out of mine and Beck's room and across the hall into Khloe's playroom, I see her playing with her small teddy bear and watching tv, I smile and pick her up off the floor. "Goodnight, sweetheart." I tell her and kiss her forehead, cheeks, and nose, I hug her close to me, "I love you so much."

"Mama?" I hear her say, I look at her, "Yes baby?"

"I sleepy." I kiss her forehead, "Okay, let's get you dressed for bed." I walk back to her room which is next to her playroom and go into her closet and pull out a onesie that says, "Daddy's little princess" and lay her on the changing table. I begin to change her diaper, I usually like to have her in a fresh diaper when she goes to bed. I take off her shirt an pants and put the clothes into the dirty clothes hamper next to the changing table. Khloe looks up at me with her dark green eyes, she's seriously so pretty. I pull the onesie straight on her and snap the buttons, "Okay, let's go to bed." I say, yawning, I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and hands caress my stomach. I turn around and look up at Beck, cradling Khloe in my arms who is falling asleep.

Beck kisses Khloe's forehead, she scrunches her little nose and continues to keep her little eyes closed. "Let's go." Beck says, I begin to walk to our bedroom with Khloe in my arms. I lay down in mine and Beck's bed, placing Khloe in the middle of her soft crib that she has in mine and Beck's room. I kiss her forehead, "Goodnight, sweetheart." I say to her.

I move back to my bed, this bed is super huge and it can fit about five people. Beck and I do our daily night routine which is praying and reading the bible before going to bed. "Goodnight, Tor." Beck says to me, rubbing my stomach, yeah, he's still excited. "Goodnight, Beckett." He looks at me with a playful glare, "What?" I say, laughing.

"Nothing." Beck leans down and kisses my lips. He wraps his arms around the front of my body and rests his head on my stomach. I run my fingers through his hair and turn off the lights in our room. To be honest, I'm kind of scared to have two toddlers running around everywhere, but I'm also pretty excited.

AWGO

I've been laying here with my eyes opened for the past three hours, and I haven't gone to sleep once. "Are you planning on falling asleep? Or are you just going to keep staring at me?" Beck asks me, groggily. I giggle, Beck kisses my forehead. He sits up and pulls me into his lap, this room is so dark, I love it. The clock reads two thirty, I literally ate dinner like an hour ago, crazy right?

"Why are you up?" Beck asks me, running his fingers through my ombré hair. I lay my head on his shoulder and yawn, "I'm just thinking."

"About?" Beck kisses the top of my head. I let out a sigh, "Nothing, I'm just really happy about this baby." I say, snuggling close to Beck, he rubs my stomach and kisses my cheek, "What do you think it is?" he asks me, I hear his smile in his voice. He rests his cheek on my forehead.

"I think it's a boy." Beck chuckles and continues to rub my stomach. I feel so nauseous right now, this is not fun.

"What if it's not a boy?" Beck asks me, laughing, "Then we'll have another girl and hopefully she won't have my temper like Khloe does." Beck and I both laugh, "I think she'll look like you, and if it's a boy, he'll have my hair, your nose, my attitude, your gorgeous eyes, he'll be my little mini me." Beck says, excitedly.

I close my eyes and feel Beck lay down, I kiss his chest, "Goodnight princess." He tells me, I lightly chuckle as sleep overtakes my body, "Goodnight Prince Charming."

I wake up early and feel all of my food that I ate last night come back up, I ate dinner pretty late last night, around one in the morning. I jump out of bed and run straight to mine and Beck's bathroom, I enter and open the door that leads to the toilet and throw up. I feel my eyes water and my head spin, I feel terrible right now. I continue to throw up, I begin to feel hands tie my hair into a bun, it's Beck. I feel him rubbing my back and my stomach. I flush the toilet and carefully walk to the vanity to wash my hands, I gag once again and throw up, this time in the sink. "Whoa!" Beck screams in complete shock.

I stand here in embarrassment and wash out the sink and my hands and brush my teeth. I stand up and hold on to the vanity to avoid passing out, Beck looks at me. I reach down into the cabinet under the sink and grab the Clorox and a sponge, I feel my body shaking, "Okay, let's go lay back down, I'll clean the sink." I nod, feeling my eyes drooping. Beck and I walk back to our bedroom.

I lay down and cuddle close to Beck who kisses my forehead. I close my eyes and sigh to myself, Beck rubs my back. "I love you."

"I love you more, Tori." He says, I feel him rub my stomach, it's really cute how excited he is about me being pregnant again.

I lean up and kiss Beck's lips, "Go to bed, we have a big day today." He tells me, laughing, I turn around on my other side, Beck wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me in closer to his body. I close my eyes, feeling sleep draw me in as Beck repeatedly rubs my stomach and places soft kisses on my temple.

AWGO

"Tori." I feel Beck shake me, that is one thing that I hate with a passion. I hate being woken up from my good dream, I push Beck away, my eyes are still closed. "Babe, you have to wake up, your appointment is at twelve thirty, and it's eleven now." He whispers, I turn around in the bed so that Beck could stop talking to me. I think I've had about four hours of sleep, I feel so sick too.

"Tori." Beck says again, in a soft voice, I wake up, "Can you please leave me alone? I'm exhausted right now, I don't feel good, and every time I w-" I feel vomit coming up and make a mad dash towards the bathroom. I throw up in the toilet and I feel Beck wrap his arms around my waist, holding me for support. I stand up feeling shaky and my head is pounding. I lean back on Beck, inhaling a shaky breath, Beck bends down and kisses my forehead. "If you don't feel well, we can just cancel the appointment and go to the emergency room." He tells me. Beck lets go of me as I flush the toilet then walk to the next part of the bathroom, the sink and wash my hands with my Pumpkin Cupcake hand wash. I brush my teeth with my 3D white toothpaste. I finish and used the matching mouthwash.

Beck turns me around and places me on top of the counter. He literally thinks I'm super tiny and adorable, which to me is somewhat strange. He leans his forehead against mine, I close my eyes, "Do you want me to cancel the appointment?" He asks me, I shake my head and lean my head on his shoulder, "You're looking so foreword to it, I'm not going to ruin your excitement." I say and kiss his shoulder blade. "Aww, you're warm, Tor." I groan, "I had plans today." I say to Beck, now I have to call the girls and tell them I'm canceling our day plans, how fun.

I run my fingers through my hair and sigh, feeling upset. "Okay, I'll call the doctor and ask if you can reschedule for a later date, and just tell the girls that you're sick and that I'm making you stay home today. I'm not letting you go out, knowing that you're sick." Beck says protectively and kisses my lips. I look at the clock, it's now eleven fifteen, since I'm tired, I'm not going to argue with Beck right now. "Okay."

Beck rubs my back. Wait if Beck goes go work, then I'll hang out with the girls, with Khloe, and Beck won't know.

"I don't have to be on set today." Beck whispers in my ear, I look at him and grin, making him laugh. My plan is now ruined, but at least Beck, Khloe and I have a day in bed.

"Cuddle date? Khloe included?" I ask him, he laughs again, "You're sick, and Khloe just got over being sick, she doesn't need to get sick again. We can still cuddle and order Indian food though." Beck says, kissing my cheek, I give him an upset smile, he kisses my cheek again. He pulls me off of the counter and carries me back to our room. "I swear you think I'm a big baby."

"No, you're just super light and adorable." I laugh and place my forehead on his forehead, he stops and kisses my lips. "I love you, Beck." I say to him, he softly places me back on our bed, he pulls the comforter back up to my neck and kisses my lips, "I love you more Tori." I begin to feel nauseous all over again.

My phone rings, "Hey Tor, are we still on for today?" Jade texts me, "Hey, I can't today, I'm sorry I have a fever." I text back, I place my phone back on the nightstand. Beck wraps his arm around my waist, I turn around and run my hands through his hair, "I want to go out today." Beck kisses my nose, "I know, love, but you're sick, and you don't want the girls, the babies, or Khloe sick." I groan, I can't even see my own daughter, great!

I snuggle close to Beck, yeah I'm grateful for this because I haven't seen Beck in a week or so because of recording and filming, but I honestly don't want to stay inside. I stomach feels so weird right now, like it's twisting. Beck pulls me on top of him like I'm his blanket, and kisses my lips, he pulls up my hoodie and rubs my stomach and back. "Are you okay, babe?"

"I'm fine." I bitterly snap back. Beck kisses my forehead and lingers his lips there for a while. I close my eyes and cough, I forgot to mention I also have a scratchy throat.

I open my eyes and look at Beck who looks a little hurt, I sit up, pulling Beck up with me, "Hey, look at me." I tell Beck, he continues to look down, I place my hand under his chin and pull his head up. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, I just don't feel well, and I'm tired, I just don't feel like staying inside, I'm sorry for being really bitchy due to these hormones, and just being bitchy in general." Beck rests his forehead against mine, rubbing the bottom of my back. "It's okay, just stop being dramatic, you're not bitchy." I laugh and smack his arm, he smiles and instantly kisses me, he pulls away, making me laugh. "I wasn't being dramatic!" I scream, he tickles me, I laugh, uh oh, I feel more food coming up. I jump to the other side of the bed and grab the trashcan that Beck left on my side in case I got sick. I lean down and throw up, I sit up and rinse my mouth out with water and pop a piece of gum into my mouth to help stop me from throwing up, and of course to get rid of the vomit smell. I lay down on my side, feeling weak.

"Baby?" Beck asks me, rubbing my stomach, I groan once again, this feels weird. "Just lay down and relax, I'm going to make you some soup." I nod, following Beck's instructions, for once.

I can't believe I'm going through this again. 


End file.
